Dès le premier regard
by Sanrever
Summary: Suite de la fic "Les choix de la vie" La fic reprend là où la précédente c'est arrêtée. Mac a demandé Harm en mariage et espère retrouver une stabilité et une vie de famille avec sa fille Enya. Mais les choses ne vont pas toujours comme on le souhaite.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, 

Alors voici donc la suite de ma fic "Les choix de la vie", pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu, je conseille de la lire avant celle-ci, car vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre sinon.

Pour ceux qui aurait lu cette fic il y a quelque temps déjà, sachez que je l'ai modifié, en effet j'ai ajouter un nouveau chapitre à la fin, car je la trouvait un peu trop abrupte. Pour ceux qui la découvre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

Cette fois ci je ne posterais pas tous les jours. Je dirais environ 3 chapitres par semaine.

Bonne lecture

_•Disclaimer " La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. "  
_

* * *

**Dès le premier regard**

Prologue

**01 janvier 2012**

**00H00**

**Maison de Sarah Mackenzie, San Diego**

La nouvelle année venait de sonner, une page de se tourner. D'ici quelques mois elle serait madame Sarah Mackenzie Rabb.

Après que Harm ait accepté sa demande en mariage à Noël, sa vie avait pris un tout nouveau sens. Harm avait emménagé chez elle dès le lendemain, ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça!

Enya retrouvait petit à petit un semblant d'équilibre et de sérénité même si Sarah savait qu'un jour sa petite fille aurait besoin de faire sortir tout ça de sa tête.

Le couple Roberts vivait temporairement avec eux, le temps de trouver la maison de leurs rêves.

Sarah Mackenzie en avait eu des choix à faire dans sa vie. Mais ceux faits ces derniers mois étaient de loin les meilleurs de tous.

Tout d'abord, la décision d'appliquer l'idée de son filleul et de faire venir les Roberts à San Diego dans son équipe. Bud ferait un excellent chef d'état-major, et elle connaissait déjà le travail remarquable que pouvait accomplir Harriet.

Mais surtout, elle avait fait le choix de pardonner, de tirer un trait sur le passé pour laisser Harm revenir dans sa vie. Deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout d'abord en secret et maintenant au grand jour.

Des choix ont donc été faits et d'autres vont suivre. Ils ne seront pas tous bons mais il faudra vivre avec.

Enya observait Harm qui tenait sa mère très fort contre lui. Sa mère avait un sourire qu'elle avait très peu vu par le passé. Elle se demandait du haut de ses cinq ans si un jour elle aurait ce même sourire de bien-être. Une nouvelle année commençait mais les cauchemars, eux, n'allaient pas s'en aller. Bientôt AJ allait quitter la maison pour aller vivre avec ses parents et elle se retrouverait seule. Elle n'avait rien raconté à AJ mais elle savait qu'il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Elle passa une nouvelle fois en revue tous les visages présents. AJ et sa famille, Chloé sa grande sœur protectrice, Mattie qui allait devenir elle aussi sa grande sœur, puis Trish et Franck qu'elle allait pouvoir considérer comme ses grands-parents. Elle revint alors sur son image de départ et sur ce pilote. Elle se rappelait le jour où il lui avait offert cette très belle poupée qui ressemblait tant à sa maman, il était gentil avec elle et la considérait déjà comme sa fille. Enfin, elle regarda sa mère et se rappela la conversation qu'elles avaient eu toutes les deux lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé l'autorisation de demander Harm en mariage! Sa mère aurait renoncé à l'homme de sa vie si elle avait dit non! Mais elle ne voulait pas à nouveau se retrouver seule avec elle! Harm saurait les protéger toutes les deux. Elle lui avait laissé une semaine avant de répondre et lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle était d'accord, sa mère l'avait emmenée dans une bijouterie pour choisir la bague.

Toutes ces personnes qui riaient devant elle, l'aimaient et elle savait que c'était le plus important. Alors elle se leva et couru dans les bras de sa mère pour admirer le feu d'artifice qui éclairait le ciel de San Diego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir,**

**alors voici donc le premier chapitre, il va peut-être vous paraître un peu indigeste, mais bon tant qu'a faire un mariage, j'ai fait la totale, enfin bref vous verrez. Bonne lecture. La suite dans la semaine**

* * *

**Samedi 30 juin 2012**

Mac faisait les cent pas, elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse. Harriet essayait de la calmer et de la faire rester un peu en place, du moins le temps de lui accrocher son voile.

\- Mac! Cessez de bouger cinq minutes!

\- Oui Harriet, désolée je…

\- Vous êtes nerveuse! Soufflez un bon coup et ça ira mieux!

\- Facile à dire!

On frappa à la porte

\- Si vous n'êtes pas le marié, vous pouvez entrer!

\- Hey salut! Ouah! Comme tu es belle!

\- Merci Mattie

\- Oui, elle est belle mais elle n'arrête pas de bouger!

\- Tiens maman, voilà ton bouquet!

\- Merci Chloé! Où est ma petite puce ?

Une petite tête sortie de derrière la porte et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage à la vue de sa maman dans une très belle robe blanche.

\- Approche Enya! Je voudrais te dire quelque chose! Vous pouvez nous laissez deux minutes!

\- Oui bien sûr! Mais pas plus! Car vous n'êtes pas encore prête!

\- Ok!

Les filles sortirent et laissèrent Mac seule avec sa fille.

\- Alors ma puce! Comment tu trouves maman?

\- Tu es très belle! Est-ce que moi aussi un jour je pourrais la mettre ta robe?

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites bien sûr!

\- Oui!

\- Ma puce! Je veux être certaine que ça ne te dérange pas que je me marie avec Harm!

\- Non! Il est gentil et je me sens en sécurité avec lui!

\- C'est vrai? Enya tu sais que tu comptes plus que tout au monde pour moi! Je t'aime si fort!

\- Moi aussi je t'aime maman!

On frappa à nouveau à la porte!

\- Entrez Harriet, c'est bon!

Lorsque Harriet entra, elle trouva Mac en train d'enlacer Enya. Elle ne put résister à prendre une photo.

\- Ah non Mac! Ne vous mettez pas à pleurer! Sinon je devrais refaire tout votre maquillage!

\- Désolée! Tiens ma puce! Voici le cousin avec les alliances! Tu fais attention!

\- Oui maman!

\- Mac! Il est l'heure!

\- Je souffle un bon coup et c'est parti! Merci Harriet! Vous pouvez aller chercher l'Amiral ?

\- Oui, bien sûr!

Quelques minutes plus tard, AJ Chegwidden pénétra dans la pièce et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son ancien bras droit.

\- Vous êtes magnifique Mac!

\- Merci Monsieur!

\- C'est AJ! Après tout c'est moi qui vous conduis vers votre futur époux!

\- Oui AJ et merci d'avoir accepté!

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi! On y va! Enya! Tu passes devant ta maman!

Voilà! C'était le grand jour, dans quelques minutes elle aurait prononcé ses vœux.

Enya avança la première dans la chapelle, elle marqua un pas d'hésitation, impressionnée par le monde présent. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue qui faisait ressortir celui de ses yeux. Elle croisa le regard protecteur de Harm et se remit en marche. Derrière elle suivaient Mattie, et ensuite Chloé, toutes deux vêtues d'une robe couleur pêche. Puis venait Harriet, qui en tant que témoin de la mariée, la précédait. Elle portait une jolie robe lavande.

Harm suivait avec attention le déroulement de la cérémonie et avait hâte de voir apparaître la femme de sa vie. La marche nuptiale se mit à résonner dans la chapelle et les yeux de Harm s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'Amiral pénétra dans la chapelle avec à son bras la plus belle femme qui lui ai été donné de voir. Il était hypnotisé et fût même surprit lorsque Mac se trouva à ses côtés.

_Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs,_

_Nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour pour célébrer le mariage de Sarah et Harmon._

_" Que Dieu notre Père  
qui a fait de l'alliance des époux  
le signe de l'union du Christ et de l'Église  
vous donne la grâce et la paix.  
Béni soit Dieu maintenant et toujours. "_

Harriet se dirige vers le micro pour y lire un texte choisi par Harm et Sarah.

_**"Le prophète"**_

_Vous êtes nés ensemble et ensemble vous resterez pour toujours. Vous resterez ensemble quand les blanches ailes de la mort disperseront vos jours. Oui, vous serez ensemble jusque dans la silencieuse mémoire de Dieu._

Mais qu'il y ait des espaces dans votre communion, et que les vents du ciel dansent entre vous.

Aimez-vous l'un l'autre, mais ne faites pas de l'amour une entrave. Qu'il soit plutôt une mer mouvante entre les rivages de vos âmes. Emplissez chacun la coupe de l'autre, mais ne buvez pas à une seule coupe.

_Partagez votre pain mais ne mangez pas de la même miche._

Chantez et dansez ensemble et soyez joyeux, mais demeurez chacun seul, De même que les cordes d'un luth sont seules cependant qu'elles vibrent de la même harmonie.

Donnez vos cœurs, mais non pas à la garde l'un de l'autre. Car seule la main de la Vie peut contenir vos cœurs.

Et tenez-vous ensemble, mais pas trop proches non plus Car les piliers du temple s'érigent à distance, Et le chêne et le cyprès ne croissent pas dans l'ombre l'un de l'autre.

_Khalil GIBRAN le prophète_

Harriet rejoint sa place et c'est maintenant au tour de Bud de lire quelque chose.

_Bonsoir à tous !  
_

_C'est un grand plaisir pour moi d'être ici, pour célébrer le mariage de mes deux mentors Sarah et Harm._

_Après plusieurs semaines de disputes au sujet des cartes d'invitation et du plan de table, vous ne le croirez pas, mais le grand jour est enfin arrivé! _

_En parcourant la salle du regard ce soir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir l'amour émanant de tous côtés._

_En tant que Témoin, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir évoluer cette relation entre les deux imbéciles ici présents. _

_A voir tant d'amis et de membres de la famille se réunir pour cette cérémonie, j'ai réalisé que les gens feraient à peu près n'importe quoi pour un repas gratuit, et un bar ouvert._

_Tout d'abord, au nom des mariés, je voudrais exprimer ma plus profonde gratitude et mes meilleurs vœux aux parents et tout à l'heure, pourriez-vous éloigner la mariée du buffet?_

_Je sais que cela sonne comme un cliché, mais je peux affirmer qu'elle est une des plus belles mariées que j'ai vues, sa robe nous permet à tous d'admirer son merveilleux décolleté._

_Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je suis l'ami du marié depuis, en fait depuis une foutue éternité, toute aussi longue que la rencontre de ces deux-là! _

_Nous avons partagé quelques expériences étonnantes ensemble, mais je n'oublierais jamais le jour où il m'a dit que sa fiancée était un chien du diable et qu'il allait l'égorger d'ici la fin de la semaine._

_Je pense qu'il est de ma responsabilité de parler des ex-blondes de mon ami. Je les ai toutes connues, et je peux affirmer que cette Marines brune lui convient mieux que toutes ces décolorés mais la plupart d'entre nous le savons depuis plus d'une décennie. _

_Dès que j'ai rencontré la mariée, j'ai été subjugué par sa grâce, son charme et son sale caractère._

_Bien sûr, mon ami, je me dois de souligner qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ta vie sexuelle ne sera plus jamais la même. Parce qu'elle sera limitée aux congés et aux anniversaires._

_Si je peux donner un avis, c'est simplement de se souvenir que le divorce est parfois la meilleure solution._

_Au nom de tous vos amis présents, laissez-moi être le premier à dire bonheur et longue vie ensemble !_

_Et, alors que vous vous préparez à ce long voyage ensemble dans la vie, je n'ai que 3 mots pour finir: On vous aime._

Le prêtre attendit que les rires se calment dans l'assemblé pour dire le psaume, suivi de l'évangile.

_**La joie de notre cœur vient de Dieu**_

_Toute la terre, Seigneur  
Est remplie de ton amour.  
Ou  
Seigneur, ton amour soit sur nous,  
Comme notre espoir est en toi.  
Ou  
Le Seigneur est notre secours  
Et nous chantons sa gloire éternellement.  
Heureux le couple dont le Seigneur est le Dieu,  
Heureuse la nation qu'il s'est choisie pour domaine !  
Du haut des Cieux, le Seigneur regarde :  
Il voit le race des hommes.  
Dieu veille sur ceux qui le craignent,  
Qui mettent leur espoir en son amour  
Nous attendons notre vie du seigneur  
Il est pour nous un appui, un bouclier.  
La joie de notre cœur vient de lui,  
Notre confiance est dans son nom très saint.  
Que ton amour, Seigneur, soit sur nous  
Comme notre espoir est en toi ! _

_**Évangile de Jésus Christ selon Saint Matthieu**_

_Des pharisiens s'approchèrent de Jésus  
Pour le mettre à l'épreuve ;  
Ils lui demandèrent :  
" Est-il permis de renvoyer sa femme pour n'importe quel motif ? "  
Il répondit :  
" N'avez-vous pas lu l'écriture ?  
Au commencement, le Créateur  
Les fit homme et femme,  
Et il leur dit :  
" Voilà pourquoi l'homme quittera son père et sa mère,  
il s'attachera à sa femme,  
et tous deux ne feront plus qu'un. "  
A cause de cela, ils ne sont plus deux, mais un seul.  
Donc, ce que Dieu a uni, Que l'homme ne le sépare pas ! " _

\- Maintenant est venu l'heure des consentements, Sarah et Harmon, vous avez écouté La parole de Dieu qui a révélé aux hommes le sens de l'amour et du mariage. Vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre.

Harm :

_" Sarah, veux-tu être ma femme ?_

Sarah :

_Oui je le veux.  
Et toi, Harmon, veux-tu être mon mari ?_

Harm :

_Oui je le veux.  
Moi, Harmon Rabb, je te reçois Sarah Mackenzie comme épouse et je serai ton époux. Je promets de t'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves tout au long de notre vie._

Sarah :

_Moi, Sarah Mackenzie, je te reçois Harmon Rabb comme époux et je serai ton épouse. Je promets de t'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves tout au long de notre vie. "_

\- " Que le Dieu d'Abraham, d'Isaac, et de Jacob, le Dieu qui a uni nos parents dans le paradis, confirme et bénisse dans le Christ, le consentement que vous venez d'exprimer en présence de l'Église. Ce que Dieu a uni, que l'homme ne le sépare pas. "

\- Désormais, vous êtes unis par Dieu dans le sacrement du mariage,Harmon vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Harm soulève délicatement le voile de Sarah et saisi ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de tendresse sous les sifflements de joie provenant de l'assemblée.

\- Hum, hum, si nous poursuivions?

\- Oh désolé mon père.

\- Maintenant est venu le moment de l'échange de vos alliances, Enya tu veux bien t'approcher.

_Harm Je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité. _

_Sarah, Je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité. _

_" Seigneur, bénis les alliances que nous bénissons en ton nom. Donne à Sarah et Harmon la force de se garder l'un à l'autre une entière fidélité : qu'ils demeurent dans la paix en faisant ta volonté, qu'ils vivent toujours dans l'amour mutuel. "_

Maintenant Harm et Sarah lisent ensemble la prière des époux.

_Seigneur, nous te rendons grâce d'avoir fait naître notre amour. C'est d'un même cœur que nous te remercions de nous avoir unis._

_Seigneur, toi qui est amour, nous te remercions de notre amour._

_Aide nous à nous aimer chaque jour davantage, à fortifier notre amour pour qu'il nous rende heureux et qu'il soit source de vie._

_Nous mettons notre confiance en toi. Que notre amour se renouvelle sans cesse en ton amour afin qu'il s'épanouisse et nous rapproche de toi._

_Nous te prions pour que des enfants viennent l'enrichir et que nous sachions les rendre heureux._

\- Sarah, tu as su être toujours là dans les moments difficiles, je me souviens encore de ce jour où je t'ai rencontré dans cette roseraie, la plus belle rose c'était toi. Pendant longtemps je me suis caché cette vérité que tout le monde voyait, cet amour qui était plus fort que tout. Mais aujourd'hui puisque tu as fait ce pas que je n'ai pas su faire je t'en remercie et je t'en aime encore d'avantage. J'essayerai de faire en sorte que ta vie et celle d'Enya ne soient plus que joie et bonheur. Je suis le plus comblé des hommes depuis que toi et Enya m'avez laissé entrer dans vos vies. Je t'aime Sarah Mackenzie Rabb.

\- Harm, tu as toujours été mon point d'équilibre dans ma vie chaotique, la seule constante. Auprès de toi j'ai trouvé la sécurité, la joie, l'amitié et surtout l'amour. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où nous avons échappé de peu à la mort, mais Dieu en avait décidé autrement et aujourd'hui tu es là près de moi. Je n'ai pas seulement gagné un mari mais une mère aussi, car Trish a fait pour moi en quelques mois ce que ma propre mère n'a jamais fait en plus de quarante années. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, je t'aime Harmon Rabb Junior!

(**Bénédiction Nuptiale)**

_Seigneur notre Dieu,  
Bénis, protège et fortifie  
L'amour de ces nouveaux époux :  
Que leur amour soutienne leur fidélité ;  
Qu'il les rende heureux  
Et leur fasse découvrir  
La joie du don total à celui qu'on aime._

_Que leur amour, semblable à ton amour, Seigneur,  
Devienne une source de vie ;  
Qu'il les garde attentifs aux appels de leurs frères,  
Et que leur foyer soit ouvert aux autres.  
En s'appuyant sur leur amour,  
Qu'ils prennent une part active à la construction d'un monde  
plus juste et plus fraternel,  
et soient ainsi fidèles à leur vocation d'hommes._

_Par Jésus, le Christ, notre Seigneur - Amen. _

\- Récitons ensemble la prière universelle pour Sarah et Harmon.

_Notre prière monte vers Toi, Seigneur,  
pour Sarah et Harmon,  
Qu'ils soient heureux ensemble ;  
Que toute difficulté les stimule ;  
Que toute joie partagée les rapproche ;  
Que leur nouveau couple soit un lien vivant entre les deux familles. R/_

_Notre prière monte vers Toi, Seigneur, pour qu'ils soient de bons parents  
Qu'ils éveillent leurs enfants au sens de l'effort, du partage et de la prière. R/_

_Notre prière monte vers Toi, Seigneur, pour les deux familles présentes ici  
Pour ceux qui n'ont pu venir (distance, maladie...)  
Pour ceux dont le souvenir nous est présent aujourd'hui. R/_

Notre prière monte vers Toi, Seigneur, pour notre monde  
Qu'il connaisse la paix et la liberté R/

_**(La Bénédiction Finale)**_

_Seigneur notre Dieu,  
Regarde avec bonté ces nouveaux époux et daigne répandre  
sur eux tes bénédictions : _

_Qu'ils soient unis dans un même amour  
Et avancent vers une même sainteté  
Qu'ils aient la joie de participer à ton amour créateur  
Et puissent ensemble éduquer leurs enfants.  
Qu'ils vivent dans la justice et la charité  
Pour montrer la lumière à ceux qui te cherchent  
Qu'ils mettent leur foyer au service du monde  
Et répondent aux appels de leurs frères  
Qu'ils soient fortifiés par les sacrifices et les joies de leur vie et  
Sachent témoigner de leur évangile.  
Qu'ils vivent longtemps sans malheur ni maladie  
Et que leur travail à tous deux soit béni.  
Qu'ils voient grandir en paix leurs enfants  
Qu'ils aient le soutien d'une famille heureuse.  
Qu'ils parviennent enfin  
Avec tous ceux qui les ont précédés  
Dans ta demeure où l'amour ne finira jamais._

_Et vous tous ici présents,  
Que Dieu tout-puissant vous bénisse,  
Le père, le fils et le Saint-Esprit._

_Tous : Amen _


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

desolée pour l'attente. La suite et fin du mariage, avant que l'histoire ne débute vraiment.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Sur ces dernières paroles la musique retentit dans toute la chapelle, les invités sortirent sur le parvis pour accueillir pour la première fois Monsieur et Madame Rabb, une haie de sabres les attendait, ils la traversèrent et la nouvelle Madame Rabb n'échappa pas au " pour la marine " réalisé avec brio par le Capitaine Bud Roberts.

Trish était aux anges de voir enfin son fils heureux, et d'avoir la belle-fille qu'elle avait toujours souhaitée. Le reste des réjouissances ayant lieu chez elle, elle invita tout le monde à monter en voiture et à la suivre, les mariés s'échappant une petite heure pour une séance photo au bord de la mer.

Sarah était épanouie, Harm ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser les changements qui s'étaient fait dans sa vie ces derniers mois. Il pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours, mais non, aujourd'hui elle était là, serrée dans ses bras. Enya était venue avec eux pour cette séance car Mac tenait beaucoup à avoir des photos avec sa fille, elle faisait partie d'eux, ils étaient enfin une famille.

Ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres en rentrant à pied par la plage. Enya, cette petite fille si fragile avait pour la première fois depuis longtemps un véritable sourire sur les lèvres. C'est le portrait que découvrirent tous leurs amis à leur arrivée, une famille heureuse, ayant fait face aux pires moments.

Tout le monde se trouvait maintenant à table, discutait, rigolait.

_ Eh ben il vous en aura fallu du temps !

_ Oui je suis impardonnable AJ !

_ Le mot est faible, regardez-la.

_ Elle est rayonnante je trouve.

_ Vous avez tout à fait raison Bud. Mais ce satané pilote a été le dernier à le voir.

_ Et encore c'est elle qui l'a demandé en mariage ! On voit la supériorité des Marins.

_ Bon ça va, vous avez fini de m'accabler tous les deux.

_ Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien parler toutes les trois.

_ Oh ne me regardez pas comme ça, Harriet n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête.

A l'autre bout de la table

_ Alors Mac comment te sens-tu ?

_ Complète !

_ Et c'est comment avec Harm ?

_ Harriet voyons ! Alors mon fils est un bon parti ?

Mac vira au rouge écarlate en moins d'une seconde. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa meilleure amie et à sa toute nouvelle belle-mère.

_ Mac on te taquine !

_ Je vois ça, et je ne répondrais pas !

_ En tout cas je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux, merci Mac !

_ Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose.

_ Tu plaisantes, si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas vous seriez encore à vous regarder en chien de faïence.

_ C'est vrai que mon fils peut être très, très long à la détente.

_ Ah ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Et les rires reprirent de plus belle.

_ Alors mon vieux, c'est pour quand les petits Rabb ?

_ Sturgis, euh tu sais…

_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas au programme ?

_ On n'en a pas vraiment discuté. Et on a attendu un peu trop longtemps je pense.

_ C'est vrai que vous n'êtes plus tout jeunes tous les deux.

_ Oui et je suis heureux comme ça avec Sarah et Enya. Je n'ai rien besoin de plus.

_ C'est vrai qu'Enya est une petite fille adorable, à la maison c'est Enya par ci, Enya par-là, AJ n'arrête pas.

_ Et ben qui sait peut-être nous réunirons-nous dans un proche avenir pour le mariage de vos enfants.

_ Oulà, pas si vite, ils ont largement le temps AJ !

_ Serait-on déjà un papa protecteur ?

_ Oh que oui !

La journée se passa entre rires, danses et discussions. Puis il fût temps pour nos jeunes mariés d'abandonner la fête pour rejoindre leur cocon.

* * *

Harm avait loué une suite avec vue sur la mer. Ils avaient confié Enya à sa grand-mère pour la nuit. Ils étaient là, tous les deux enlacés sur le balcon à observer la mer et écouter le bruit des vagues. Harm embrassa Sarah dans le cou, ce petit baiser si tendre, se transforma en des tas de petits baisers s'approchant petit à petit vers l'objet de son désir. Il saisit les lèvres de Sarah pour un baiser passionné. Il du lâcher prise par manque d'air.

_ Alors madame Rabb, si on allait se coucher bien gentiment.

_ Comme tu veux mon amour, juste un instant le temps de me changer.

_ Je t'attends dans notre lit.

Sarah se faufila dans la salle de bain en saisissant son sac au passage. Elle était là devant ce miroir et pensait à ce qu'allait être sa vie aujourd'hui. Elle défaisait lentement sa coiffure, pour que ses cheveux viennent retomber sur son dos. Elle défit sa robe et passa une nuisette en dentelle blanche à la place. Le blanc faisait ressortir le doré de sa peau. Elle avait déjà fait l'amour avec Harm, mais ce soir elle se sentait différente. Elle éteignit la lumière dans la salle de bain et regagna la chambre, Harm s'était déshabillé et attendait sagement vêtu d'un simple boxer blanc sur le lit. Il avait le regard perdu et ne la vit pas arriver, il sursauta en sentant le contact de sa main sur sa peau. Il se retourna et lorsqu'il la vit, son regard se remplit de mille étoiles. Mon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être belle.

Il la renversa lentement sur le dos et resta un instant à la regarder, comment avait-il pu être si bête, lorsque l'objet de tous ses désirs, tous ses fantasmes se trouvait juste sous son nez durant toutes ces années. Il prit tout son temps et voulu profiter de cette soirée au maximum. Il l'embrassa sur toutes les parcelles de son corps non recouvertes de tissu, Sarah avait fermé les yeux pour profiter en toute quiétude de ses caresses. Harm était un homme doux et un amant fabuleux. Ce soir elle voulait le laisser faire, se donner à lui corps et âme.

Harm fit doucement glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette et vint poser des baisers brûlants de passion sur sa poitrine. Il voyait que Sarah appréciait et que sa respiration avait légèrement changé. Rien que de la voir comme ça, le désir montait en lui. Il saisit l'un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche et s'empara de son autre sein avec sa main. Sarah commença à avoir une respiration saccadée et se cambra lorsque Harm la mordilla délicatement. Il prenait un plaisir fou à la voir si comblée. Il continua sa descente en faisant glisser la nuisette et en embrassant chaque partie du corps de Sarah qui s'offrait à lui. Il arriva au niveau de son nombril et savait combien elle aimait qu'il s'y attarde. Sarah avait maintenant une respiration haletante, il la savait prête à le recevoir mais voulait encore augmenter son plaisir.

Tout doucement il fit glisser la nuisette et la jeta à terre, puis il remonta ses jambes fuselées en les recouvrant de baisers. Sarah n'en pouvait déjà plus alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore approché de son intimité. Il arriva enfin vers l'objet de son désir et fit glisser lentement le dernier rempart qui se trouvait entre lui et sa féminité. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et Sarah sentant son regard se poser sur elle ouvrit les yeux un instant, ce qu'il y vit à ce moment-là fut des yeux remplis de désir pour lui, il baissa à nouveau les yeux et commença à poser de légers baisers sur ses lèvres douces. Puis il pénétra un doigt en elle tandis que ses lèvres se saisissaient de son clitoris. Sarah se cambra un peu plus et commença à gémir de plaisir.

_ Harm, Harm…. Oh oui… Ne t'arrête pas….

Il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt en elle, Sarah se tortillait dans tous les sens ne pouvant plus contrôler son plaisir. Harm la savait proche de l'orgasme et avec sa main vacante il retira son boxer. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent le clitoris de Sarah et furent remplacer par de doux mouvements circulaires de son pouce.

Sarah ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir. Il remonta son corps par de tendres baisers et se saisit à nouveau de ses lèvres, à ce moment-là il retira ses doigts et sentit un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Sarah, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Harm avait plongé son pénis en elle et commençait un mouvement de va et vient qui décuplait encore son plaisir. Harm la regardait et la trouvait de plus en plus belle. Il sentit les parois de Sarah se resserrer très rapidement autour de son pénis, il la savait au bord de l'explosion mais pas à ce point. Il ralentit un peu le rythme mais Sarah ne le laissa pas faire et prit le relais. Elle le renversa sur le dos et se retrouva sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda le chevaucher. Mon dieu elle était si belle. Il sentait le plaisir suprême monter en lui, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Sarah ne cessait de bouger au-dessus de lui, il sentit qu'elle n'était plus très loin et accéléra le mouvement de leur bassin.

_ Harm, Haaaaaaarm, Oh mon dieu oui, oui ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Sarah avait atteint le plaisir et venait d'exploser, Harm su alors qu'il pouvait se lâcher et dans un dernier effort donna les derniers coups de reins qui l'emmenèrent la rejoindre.

_ Oh mon dieu, Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et Sarah vient poser sa tête sur son torse. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes, Harm vit des frissons parcourir Sarah et les recouvrit avec la couette. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de rejoindre le pays des songes.

* * *

la suite ce week-end


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, deja bon week-end

voici donc la suite des aventures de notre petite famille, on rentre vraiment dans le début de cette fic qui je l'espère va vous plaire

bonne lecture

* * *

Trois années passèrent, Harm et Sarah n'avaient pas tenus à adopter un autre enfant, préférant ainsi porter tout leur amour à Enya.

Enya avait grandi, mais restait cette petite fille fragile et introvertie. AJ, était toujours là pour elle, mais lui aussi avait grandi, il était maintenant un adolescent de seize ans plein de charme. Il conservait toujours cette gentillesse et son souci des autres.

Il était dans sa chambre en train de jouer de la guitare, son parrain le lui avait appris et il aimait beaucoup ça. Il jouait sans vraiment y prêter la moindre attention, car plongé dans ses pensées. Ainsi il n'entendit pas sa mère entrer.

_ AJ, AJ !

_ Ah maman c'est toi !

_ Oui, on dirait que tu n'étais pas vraiment ici.

_ Je réfléchissais. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ On ne va pas tarder à y aller, je voudrais que tu mettes ta valise dans la voiture.

_ Ok pas de problème maman ! Je peux prendre ma guitare ?

_ Tu sais chéri, on n'a pas vraiment la place.

_ Je demanderais à tonton s'il a de la place.

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

En effet, il avait oublié, c'était déjà les vacances d'été et cette année ils partaient tous ensemble camper au bord d'un lac. Il était heureux d'y aller, de passer du temps avec Enya, avec sa marraine et son parrain. Il se rappelait encore ces quelques mois chez sa tante Mac, il y a quelques années.

Et oui, Enya, cette petite fille qui avait transformé la vie de tant de personnes, et qui avait réussi à réunir enfin Harm et Mac.

Finalement, AJ était monté en voiture avec Enya, et avait mis sa guitare à sa place dans la voiture de ses parents. Ils avaient deux jours de voyage avant d'arriver au camping. C'était la première année qu'ils partaient tous ensemble.

Le voyage se passa très bien malgré que les enfants aient mit le motel sans dessus dessous durant la nuit d'étape. C'est en fin de journée, qu'ils atteignirent enfin le camping.

La première étape consistait à monter les tentes. Il y en avait quatre et il fallait faire la répartition, mais cette dernière alla très vite. Les deux couples avaient chacun leur tente, restait les cinq enfants, Enya et AJ étant inséparables, les jumeaux et Jimmy prirent donc une tente tous les trois.

Ensuite ils montèrent une tonnelle sous laquelle, ils installèrent le coin repas. Mac et Harriet s'afférèrent à préparer le dîner pendant que les hommes allèrent avec les enfants prendre leur premier bain dans ce merveilleux lac.

_ Mac, c'est une bonne idée ces vacances tous ensemble !

_ Oui, je suis contente.

_ Ben on ne dirait pas trop pourtant !

_ Pardon ? ! J'étais ailleurs.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Rien, je suis juste une maman un peu trop inquiète.

_ Enya va bien, elle a l'air heureuse !

_ Oui, c'est l'impression qu'elle donne, pour ça elle est aussi douée que moi.

_ Mac, ne soyez pas si inquiète, AJ veille beaucoup sur elle.

_ Oui, pour le moment ! Mais AJ est maintenant un beau jeune homme et je ne crois pas qu'une petite fille de neuf ans comme Enya ne l'intéresse encore longtemps.

_ C'est vrai que mon fils a grandi si vite, j'avoue avoir du mal à le reconnaître par moment.

_ J'ai peur qu'Enya ne se referme dans sa coquille le jour où AJ s'intéressera à une jeune fille. Et ce jour ne tardera pas je pense.

_ Mac, Enya à des parents formidables, toi et Harm lui donnez tout l'amour possible et imaginable, je suis certaine que vous allez y arriver.

_ J'ai peur justement de ne pas savoir l'aider lorsqu'elle en aura besoin. Je sais que ce qu'elle a vécu va remonter à la surface un jour où l'autre, et ça me fait peur. Je ne veux pas voir encore ma petite fille souffrir.

_ Je pense qu'Enya est une petite fille intelligente et qui sait très bien que vous êtes à son écoute. Maintenant personne ne peut savoir à l'avance de quoi sera fait demain.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a une petite troupe qui ne va pas tarder à revenir affamée.

_ Oui, et on a intérêt à ce que ce soit prêt !

La soirée touchait à sa fin, tout le monde s'était réuni autour d'un feu. Harm et AJ jouaient de la guitare et tout le monde chantait.

Puis les parents envoyèrent les enfants se coucher, il était déjà tard et la fatigue du voyage se faisait ressentir. Ils regagnèrent tous leur tente. AJ prit Enya par la main comme il le faisait tout le temps. Ils entrèrent dans la tente, fermèrent bien les portes avant d'allumer la lampe. AJ attacha celle-ci au sommet de la tente pour que la lumière se diffuse bien.

Enya commença à se dévêtir pour enfiler son pyjama pendant que AJ de son côté faisait de même. Enya s'était changée rapidement et l'observait. Elle se posait une question mais ne pouvait pas lui demander car il ne la regardait pas. Lorsqu'AJ se retourna, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et demanda quoi à Enya dans le langage des signes.

_ Enya, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_ Ben je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu avais deux shorts !

_ Deux shorts ? Comment ça ?

_ Ben oui, tu as enlevé ton short et là tu en as encore un sur toi, comment ça se fait ?

_ Ah ! Mon caleçon !

_ C'est quoi un caleçon ?

_ Ben c'est mon sous-vêtement, c'est la même chose que ta culotte.

_ Et pourquoi tu n'as pas une culotte ?

_ Parce que je suis un garçon !

_ Et les garçons ne mettent pas de culotte ?

_ Ben non, on serait trop serré !

_ Ben pourquoi ?

AJ était embarrassé et ne savait plus quoi dire. C'est vrai qu'Enya n'avait pas de frère, ce pouvait-il qu'elle ne connaisse pas cette différence qui existe entre les hommes et les femmes. Pourtant non, étant donné ce qu'elle a vécu. Devrait-il allé voir sa tante et lui parler ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la première fois.

_ AJ ! Alors tu es dans la lune ?

_ Euh… ben parce que les filles et les garçons sont différents.

_ Différents comment ? Je ne comprends pas ! Et en plus regarde tu as un trou dans ton caleçon.

_ Non Enya ne….

Enya s'était approché d'AJ en toute innocence et avait posé son doit au niveau de la fente de son caleçon pour lui montrer le trou, doigt qu'elle avait retiré aussitôt en sentant la bosse qui se trouvait sous le morceau de tissu.

_ AJ tu…

_ Enya, écoutes, tu devrais peut-être poser toutes ces questions à tes parents.

_ Tu ….

_ Enya, non, ne pleure pas.

Mais c'était trop tard, Enya s'était levée et était partie en larmes en direction de la tente de ses parents. Elle était perdue, ne comprenait pas. Comment AJ pouvait-il avoir la même chose que cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. AJ n'était pourtant pas méchant, au contraire.

Elle entra dans la tente de ses parents et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Harm et Mac ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et Harm décida d'aller rejoindre AJ pour en savoir plus, Enya s'étant endormie dans les bras de Mac après plus de vingt minutes de larmes sans aucunes explications.

Harm arriva dans la tente d'AJ et trouva celui-ci en larmes également. Mais que c'était-il passé ?

_ AJ ! AJ ! Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_ Je m'excuse tonton, je….

_ AJ, de quoi tu t'excuse ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

AJ respira un bon coup et cessa ses pleurs, il regardait son parrain qui se trouvait devant lui, et ne savait pas comment lui dire tout ça.

_ AJ ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

_ Enya a peur de moi.

_ Peur ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle peur de toi ?

_ Parce que je suis un garçon.

_ Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Je vais tout te raconter.

_ Très bien, je t'écoute.

AJ commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé sous la tente.

_ Et là, elle a retiré sa main en quatrième vitesse comme si elle avait vu le diable.

_ Je comprends mieux.

_ Tonton, je ne…

_ Je sais, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sarah et moi aurions dû lui expliquer que les hommes et les femmes sont différents, mais on ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle.

_ Enya a peur que je lui fasse du mal moi aussi ?

_ AJ, je sais combien tu tiens à Enya, mais je pense que pour le reste des vacances, il faudra que tu partages la tente de tes frères et qu'on mette Nicky avec Enya.

_ Oui, tu as sans doute raison, et peut-être qu'elles pourront discuter toutes les deux.

_ Oui peut-être en effet. Mais il va falloir être patient mon grand pour qu'Enya revienne vers toi.

_ Tonton, tu restes dormir avec moi ?

_ Oui pour cette nuit, Enya a pris ma place. Je vais voir ta tante et je reviens.

_ Ok

Harm retourna auprès de sa femme et lui expliqua la situation. Voilà, ce qu'elle craignait, commençait. Sa petite fille allait encore souffrir et elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Demain elles iraient se promener toutes les deux.

_ Harm, c'est de notre faute, et c'est AJ qui paye.

_ Sarah il n'y a qu'une personne qui est en faute, on a rien à se reprocher, c'est vrai on aurait dû lui parler, lui expliquer.

_ Harm j'ai peur qu'elle souffre toujours à cause de cette ordure.

_ Je ne pense pas en effet qu'elle oubliera mais j'espère qu'elle connaîtra un amour aussi fort que le nôtre et que cette douleur se cachera au plus profond d'elle pour ne plus resurgir.

_ Tu es poète mon chéri ce soir.

_ Bon je retourne avec AJ, bonne nuit mes princesses.

_ Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harm regagna la tente d'AJ, ils discutèrent un peu et finirent tous les deux par s'endormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir,**

**j'espere que vous avez passé un bon week-end **

**voici un nouveau chapitre pour le clôturer **

* * *

**3 août 2015**

Mac s'était réveillée de bonne heure, Harriet n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre et toutes deux préparaient le petit déjeuné.

_ Alors bien dormie ?

_ Pas vraiment non, je crois que les ennuis vont commencer.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Hier soir Enya est venue en pleurant dans notre tente et Harm est partit dormir avec AJ.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Mac raconta à Harriet le peu qu'elle en savait et son désir d'emmener Enya pour la journée afin de discuter avec elle.

_ Comment tu vas t'y prendre pour lui expliquer ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore pour tout dire.

_ Je vais t'aider à préparer des sandwiches pour votre petite ballade.

_ Merci. Je pense qu'on va louer un canoë et partir en ballade sur le lac. Après on s'arrêtera à un endroit calme et on verra.

_ C'est une bonne idée.

_ Oui et ça nous fera du bien de se retrouver que toutes les deux comme avant. Je ne suis plus aussi présente depuis mon mariage et maintenant je me rends compte que je n'ai pas su voir ce qui allait arriver.

_ Eh vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Harm s'occupe d'elle aussi et ça lui fait du bien d'avoir cette présence masculine.

_ Oui c'est vrai.

_ Bonjour tante Mac !

_ Bonjour AJ !

_ Enya va bien ?

_ Elle dort encore.

_ Je m'excuse pour hier soir, je…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute AJ.

_ Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera un jour ce que je suis ?

_ AJ tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, mais c'est Enya qui va devoir se faire à l'idée de ce que sont les hommes.

_ J'aimerais tant l'aider.

_ Je sais mais il faudra être patient.

_ Oui, tonton pense que ce serait mieux si Nicky dormait avec Enya.

_ Je le pense aussi.

_ Très bien on échangera nos places tout à l'heure.

_ Mon poussin, va prendre ton petit déjeuner maintenant et ne t'inquiète pas trop.

_ Oui maman.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Mac et Enya embarquaient à bord d'un canoë pour une journée mère-fille. Enya était aux anges d'avoir sa maman pour elle toute seule. Elles parcoururent le lac pendant une heure avant de s'arrêter sur une petite plage. Elles jouèrent aux raquettes pendant un moment et s'arrêtèrent lorsque le bruit de leurs deux estomacs leur indiqua l'heure de manger. Mac savait qu'elle devait parler à sa fille mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et pour la première fois le courage lui manquait.

Après le bon repas préparé par Harriet elles s'octroyèrent une petite sieste. Enya s'allongea perpendiculairement à sa mère reposant sa tête sur son ventre. Sarah savait que c'était maintenant qu'elles devaient avoir cette conversation.

_ Enya, ma puce !

_ Oui maman.

_ J'aimerais qu'on discute un peu toutes les deux.

_ Oh oui ! De quoi tu veux parler ?

_ Enya, je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

_ Moi je ne veux pas !

_ Enya, je veux savoir comment tu vas, ce que tu ressens, les questions que tu te poses.

_ Maman ! Est-ce que AJ est méchant comme le vilain monsieur qui m'a fait du mal ?

_ Non ma puce. Mais AJ est un garçon.

_ Pourquoi, tous les garçons ont cette chose affreuse entre les jambes ?

_ Oui mon ange.

_ Papa aussi ?

_ Oui, c'est ce qui différencie les hommes des femmes. C'est normal que tu trouves ça affreux et que tu en aies peur.

_ Mais à quoi ça leur sert ?

_ Euh, ben en fait, à plusieurs choses.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui à faire pipi,…

_ Mais nous on fait pipi et on n'a pas ça !

_ Oui c'est vrai, comment t'expliquer simplement.

_ Maman, nous on a une lune, mais eux ils n'en ont pas ?

_ Alors la lune, on l'appelle aussi le vagin, c'est l'organe des femmes qui sert à mettre les bébés au monde. C'est pour cela que seules les femmes ont des bébés.

_ Les hommes n'ont pas de bébé parce qu'ils n'ont pas de vagin. Mais pourquoi ils ont cette chose à la place ?

_ Cette chose c'est le pénis. Et c'est vrai que certains s'en servent pour faire du mal aux autres mais en fait il sert au papa pour faire le bébé à la maman.

_ Ah bon ?!

_ Oui, car c'est par là que sortent les petits têtards, qui vont aller dans l'œuf que la maman a dans son ventre. Et c'est les deux ensembles qui vont faire un bébé.

_ Et le têtard, il rentre dans la maman de la même façon que le monsieur m'a fait du mal ?

_ Oui mon ange. Mais là ça ne fait pas mal, car la maman veut bien.

_ C'est comme ça que j'ai été faite ?

_ Oui, comme tous les êtres humains.

_ Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de bébé moi ?

_ Parce que tu étais trop jeune ma chérie, tu…

_ Je n'avais pas d'œuf dans mon ventre.

_ Oui c'est ça. Mais bientôt tu auras tes premières règles et…

_ C'est quoi les règles ?

_ C'est un peu de sang qui va sortir de ton vagin pendant quelques jours tous les mois.

_ Je ne veux pas moi !

_ Tu n'as pas le choix mon ange, c'est comme ça que tu seras une femme et après tu pourras avoir des bébés.

_ Et c'est bientôt ?

_ Cela dépend des filles, c'est entre 8 et 14 ans en général.

_ Je vais les avoir bientôt peut-être alors.

_ Peut-être, tu risques d'avoir un peu mal au ventre et à la tête, alors surtout ce jour-là vient me voir et si je ne suis pas là va voir Harm. D'accord ?

_ D'accord, mais je préfère que ce soit toi ! Mais maman, je ne veux pas dormir avec AJ ce soir. Même si maintenant je sais qu'il est normal, ça me fait peur.

_ Très bien, tu dormiras avec Nicky.

_ C'est vrai ? J'aime bien Nicky.

_ Bon si on rentrait maintenant, on a une heure de canoë avant de rejoindre les autres.

_ Oui en route ! Maman, merci !

Elles rentrèrent tranquillement et passèrent la soirée en compagnie de leurs amis. Mac était soulagée, car la conversation avec Enya s'était bien déroulée, mais elle savait que sa fille mettrait du temps à accepter cette différence.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident. Enya passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec Nicky et prenait soin d'éviter AJ au maximum. Elle s'en voulait de le tenir ainsi à l'écart de sa vie pour le moment, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, son corps se mettait à trembler inconsciemment.

AJ de son côté s'isolait beaucoup, il avait fait du mal sans le vouloir à cette petite fille si fragile, celle-là même qu'il avait promis de protéger. A ses yeux aujourd'hui, il était devenu la menace, alors il préférait rester seul. Il partait parfois une journée entière, avec pour seule compagne sa guitare. Il aimait passer des heures à jouer, ça l'apaisait. Il avait grandi et sûrement oublié cette différence d'âge entre Enya et lui. Il était bon élève à l'école et apprenait le français. Ainsi il jouait souvent des airs de ce pays. Il n'avait rien dit encore à personne mais s'était inscrit à un programme d'échange pour la rentrée scolaire, sa mère allait hurler, mais c'était son choix et sa vie.

Il se trouvait là assis sur un rocher, à regarder le ciel, il ne le savait pas mais une jeune fille l'observait, elle était là, cachée derrière un arbre et écoutait le doux son de sa voix. C'est la tête dans les nuages, qu'il commença à gratter sa guitare et à fredonner une chanson française qui lui faisait penser à Enya.

_« Petite fille de novembre  
Si blanche dans la nuit de cendre  
Trouble adolescente en sursis  
Comme un phare en mon amnésie  
D'autres désirs et d'autres lois  
Une confiance en je ne sais quoi  
Philosophie, "prêt à porter"  
Vite consommée, puis jetée »_

Il chantait en pensant à ces années passées auprès d'Enya, cette petite fille perdue qui s'était accrochée à lui, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il se demandait si c'était le destin, son destin d'avoir rencontré Enya. Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien de cet amour existait, il n'était qu'une vision d'horreur à ses yeux.

_« Petite fille, à quoi tu rêves  
Devant ton siècle qui se lève  
Même s'il te reste un peu d'amour  
Ça risque de pas peser lourd  
Petite fille, à quoi tu penses  
Entre un flash et deux pas de danse  
Tous les flambeaux manquent de feu  
Leurs flammes réchauffent si peu »_

La jeune qui l'observait s'était approchée tout doucement, elle voyait ce beau jeune homme avec ce regard si triste, à quoi pouvait-il penser, quel poids avait-il sur ses épaules ? Elle s'était assise sur un rocher un peu en retrait et l'écoutait chanter. Elle était française, et trouvait curieux que ce garçon chante dans sa langue. Était-il français lui aussi ?

_« Y a pas de suicide au Sahel  
Pas de psychiatre en plein désert  
Pas d'overdose à Kinshasa  
Réponses ou questions ? Je sais pas  
Pour bâtir, il fallait des mains  
Des bras, des muscles masculins  
Pour l'amour et l'imaginaire  
C'est peut-être affaire de mères »_

Une mère, Enya en avait eu une depuis toujours, une mère qui la remplissait d'amour. Mais cet amour n'avait pas su la protéger. Son petit cœur s'était ouvert à lui, faisant passer les mots par le regard. Cette petite fille si fragile, ne pouvant exprimer sa colère, sa douleur par la voix, cette petite fille l'avait séduit. Il avait appris sa langue, avait appris à la connaître, mais avait omis de se faire connaître lui.

_« Petite fille, à quoi tu rêves  
Y a tant de baudruches qui crèvent  
Y a tant d'idées vieilles et froissées  
C'est le moment d'imaginer  
Petite fille, à quoi tu penses  
Entre un plaisir et deux romances  
Va puiser d'autres solutions  
J'ai besoin d'une transfusion »_

La voix du jeune homme devenait plus hésitante, comme si un nœud se nouait dans sa gorge. La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière lui, elle ne voulait pas le déranger, elle voulait le laisser finir. Cette chanson, était bien plus que cela, c'était un cri de douleur qui allait se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel._  
_  
_« Petite fille, à quoi tu rêves  
Un siècle étrange se réveille  
Même s'il te reste un peu d'amour  
Ça risque de pas peser lourd  
Petite fille, à quoi tu penses  
Entre un flash et deux pas de danse  
Tous les flambeaux manquent de feu  
Leurs flammes réchauffent si peu »_

Cette fois l'émotion commençait à le submerger, une larme coulait le long de sa joue, pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste, pourquoi Dieu avait-il infligé une telle épreuve à une petite fille que le destin avait déjà puni en lui enlevant la parole. Il ne comprenait pas dans quel monde il vivait.

« _Petite fille inconséquence  
Entre deux tempos qui balancent  
Est-ce une présence, une absence ?  
Est-ce blessure, est-ce naissance ?  
Petite fille malentendu  
Petite fille ambigüe  
Même si t'as perdu la mémoire  
Garde nous juste un peu d'espoir »_

(Petite fille, Paroles et Musique: Jean-Jacques Goldman)

Il avait fini de chanter, et les dernières notes allèrent se perdre dans les airs. La jeune fille s'était approché et avait retenu ses larmes d'un geste de la main. Elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux elle aussi, troublée par ce jeune homme si beau et si sensible. Elle caressait son visage de sa main, et sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, il laissa sa tête tomber sur les genoux de cette inconnue et se laissa aller au chagrin.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Merci caskett71 pour tes reviews depuis le début, je suis contente que cette suite plaise, en effet je n'ai pas tout détaillé à fond pour le mariage, je trouvait cette partie déjà assez longue comme ça et je voulais rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Tout comme dans la première partie, l'histoire va pas mal se situer au niveau des enfants. En tout cas contente que tu adhère toujours.

Pour les autres lecteurs, surtout ne soyez pas timides.

Voici la suite du jour, bonne lecture

* * *

Les larmes avaient fini par se tarir mais AJ était toujours dans la même position, il avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de cette inconnue et regardait l'horizon. Perdu dans ses pensées, il appréciait les doigts qui allaient et venaient dans sa chevelure. Il finit par se redresser et plongea son regard dans celui de celle qui l'avait apaisé. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts, des cheveux châtain clair qui retombaient en ondulant sur ses épaules. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et délicats, ses paupières légèrement habillées de beige et ses petites lèvres de gloss rose pâle légèrement brillant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait bien, les palpitations de son cœur s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les traits de cette étrangère. Tout naturellement il approcha son visage du sien et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Instant si bref qui sembla durer une éternité. Il se détacha doucement de son nouveau plaisir et rouvrit les yeux en même temps que la jeune fille.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé mais nul besoin de paroles, les gestes avaient tout dit. La jeune fille lui fit un large sourire et prit la parole.

_ Bonjour !

AJ resta un instant dans ses pensées puis réalisa soudain qu'on s'adressait à lui. Mais on lui parlait en français.

_ Euh…. Bonjour.

_ Je m'appelle Marie et toi ?

Elle s'appelait Marie, il répétait ce prénom en boucle dans sa tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! Tu avais l'air si triste tout à l'heure.

_ Pardon, tu disais ?

_ Tu es un rêveur on dirait !

_ Excuse-moi, moi c'est AJ.

_ Tu n'es pas français alors !

_ Non, mais je l'apprends et je compte partir en France pour étudier.

_ Je me disais aussi que tu n'avais pas l'accent français.

_ Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'apprends.

_ Tu parles bien, moi mon anglais est déplorable à côté. Je suis en vacances avec mes parents et toi ?

_ Moi aussi. Euh… je voudrais m'excuser pour mon geste et mon attitude.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Du….du baiser, je… je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, tu me pardonnes ?

_ Non ! J'ai une autre idée !

Marie se pencha vers AJ et se saisit à son tour de ses lèvres, mais elle n'en resta pas là et voulu approfondir le baiser. Elle écarta doucement les lèvres avec sa langue qui ne tarda pas à entrer en contact avec celle d'AJ. Le baiser des deux adolescents se voulait maladroit, la danse de leurs langues ne suivant pas une cadence naturelle. Puis Marie se retira et le regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Voilà, nous sommes quittes !

AJ était là, planté devant elle, la bouche à demi ouverte, ne réalisant pas très bien ce qui venait de se produire. C'était son premier vrai baiser.

Marie voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, se leva et prit la direction du camping. Soudain AJ sortit de son mutisme et l'attrapa par la main, la forçant à lui faire face et se saisit une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, mais cette fois le baiser était calculé et les langues se mêlaient de façon sensuelle. Ce petit jeu terminé, ils retournèrent s'asseoir et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, se donnant rendez-vous au même endroit le lendemain.

AJ regagna le campement la tête dans les nuages et ne vit pas les foudres de sa mère poindre à l'horizon.

_ AJ Junior Roberts ! C'est à cette heure-ci que l'on rentre !

_ Maman !

_ Oh tu te souviens de nous ! Où étais-tu ?

_ Je…je me promenais.

_ Ils sont de quelle couleur ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harm ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. AJ transforma son air abattu en un grand sourire.

_ Euh… verts tonton !

_ Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

_ Ah ah ! Secret d'hommes !

_ Alors fiston, j'espère qu'elle est jolie au moins ?

AJ était devenu rouge pivoine.

_ Oh, mais laissez-le tranquille ! AJ, tu dois avoir faim, je t'ai gardé une assiette si tu veux.

_ Merci tante Mac.

_ De rien (et plus bas pour que lui seul entende) Et elle s'appelle comment ?

_ Marie !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ?

_ Secret de marraine à filleul mon amour !

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

* * *

Le temps passait et les vacances touchaient à leur fin. AJ n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler à ses parents malgré le soutien de Marie.

L'incident du premier jour n'avait pas altéré les vacances et Enya passait de belles journées en compagnie de Nicky. Mais elle avait en elle une souffrance qu'elle gardait, AJ l'avait oubliée et avait trouvé une amie de son âge.

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'AJ sortit de sa tente, les autres dormaient encore et il décida d'aller marcher un peu sur la plage. Il fit quelques pas pieds nus dans le sable encore frais de la nuit. Il leva le regard et vit une silhouette assise sur la plage un peu plus loin. Cette silhouette il la connaissait bien, c'était celle de sa tante Mac. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière, passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Bonjour tante Mac !

_ AJ ! Tu m'as fait peur, bonjour. Alors ces vacances, ça va ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais encore ? Tu n'es pas très bavard !

_ Tante Mac ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

_ Tu es sérieux d'un coup, qu'y a-t-il AJ ?

_ Voilà, à la fin de l'année scolaire, un de mes professeurs m'a trouvé un programme d'échange pour poursuive mes études et j'ai accepté. Le problème c'est que je n'en ai parlé à personne encore et j'ai peur des réactions que cela va produire.

_Un programme d'échange ! Tu as un excellent niveau d'études AJ et ça ne peut être que bénéfique. Tu dois saisir les opportunités qui s'offrent à toi. Personne ne doit décider de ta vie à ta place.

_Tu as raison comme toujours.

_Ce programme d'échange commence bientôt ?

_Oui, je dois partir la semaine prochaine.

_La semaine prochaine ! Et où est-ce que tu comptes étudier ?

_ En France.

_ En France ? AJ, tu pars la semaine prochaine en France et tu n'as rien dit à tes parents ! Là, je vais me faire l'avocat du diable mais ce n'est pas bien AJ, pas bien du tout.

_ Mes parents seront contents pour moi, je le sais. Mais ce qui me fait peur c'est Enya. Elle est encore si fragile et si petite.

_Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle, je sais qu'elle souffre mais qu'elle fait tout pour le cacher. C'est ma fille et je me sens tellement impuissante.

_C'est de ma faute !

_ Non AJ, ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute.

_ Si, j'avais promis de toujours être là pour elle, de la protéger, de l'aimer, mais…

_ AJ, tu es presque un homme maintenant et Enya n'est encore qu'une petite fille. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de votre différence d'âge.

_ Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime Marie mais je culpabilise, j'ai l'impression de tromper Enya.

_ AJ ! Marie est une jeune fille très bien, et tu ne dois pas penser que tu fais une erreur parce qu'Enya en souffre. C'était quelque chose d'inévitable, tu t'es occupé d'Enya pendant toutes ces années et je t'en remercie mais il est temps que tu voles de tes propres ailes, que tu vives pour toi.

_ Tante Mac ? Promets-moi de me prévenir si jamais Enya ne va pas bien.

_Promis. Alors, sinon avec Marie comment ça se passe ?

_ Je…c'est gênant de parler de ça avec toi. Je crois que… j'ai envie…

_ AJ tu sais je peux tout entendre et tout comprendre. Je ne suis pas ton parrain certes mais je suis là pour t'aider et te conseiller quand tu en as besoin. Bon je suis une fille mais ça peut s'avérer utile aussi.

_ Ben en fait je préfère en parler avec toi justement parce que tu es une fille.

_ Ah ben pour une fois que c'est un avantage. (Rires)

_ Tante Mac ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Bon je t'écoute mon filleul préféré.

_ Alors ça c'est facile, je suis ton seul filleul !

_ Oui c'est vrai.

_ Voilà, je t'explique. Marie est française et elle est très vive et très mûre. Elle n'est pas du tout gênée pour parler de certaines choses et moi ça me fait un peu peur, je ne sais pas toujours comment réagir.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Ben lorsque l'on s'embrasse, c'est très fort et elle est assez entreprenante. La première fois que je l'ai embrassé, j'ai juste posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et quelques minutes plus tard c'est elle qui m'a embrassé en y mettant la langue. Maintenant je crois qu'elle voudrait plus, mais ça me fait peur, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ou….

_ Hum, je vois. AJ, tu as cette appréhension que nous avons tous avant la première fois mais pour toi c'est encore différent car tu as su ce qu'Enya a subi et a souffert à cause du sexe. Mais comme je l'ai expliqué à Enya, il ne faut surtout pas que tu gardes cette image de souffrance mais que tu découvres la beauté et le plaisir qui se cache derrière. Tu dis que Marie est une jeune fille assez entreprenante, peut-être a-t-elle déjà vécue sa première fois, dans ce cas c'est elle qui te guidera, mais surtout il ne faut pas lui cacher tes peurs et en parler avec elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais laisse-la être ton guide et si tu ne te sens pas prêt, dis-lui, elle est intelligente et elle attendra.

AJ regarda sa tante dans les yeux et l'encercla de ses bras.

_ Merci tante Mac, merci beaucoup. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime et tu vas me manquer.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

_ Tu pars combien de temps ?

_ Un an déjà, mais si je peux rester plus, je le ferais.

_ Surtout si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas.

_ Merci, je m'en souviendrais.

_ Et une dernière chose, je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour le dire aux autres, si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est moi qui le ferais.

_ Ok, c'est bien noté, je leur parlerais.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et allèrent ensemble préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde.

* * *

Et voilà, j'attends vos impressions... et à vendredi pour la suite.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour

voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui

la fin des vacances approches...

* * *

La journée arrivait à sa fin et AJ n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il se dirigeait vers le campement lorsqu'il aperçut Enya assise toute seule sur un rocher au bord du lac. Il se rapprocha et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Coucou !

_ Coucou.

_ Enya, je… je dois te dire quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je vais partir pendant quelques temps.

_ Partir ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, je vais partir étudier à l'étranger.

_ En France ?

_ Euh oui…comment tu le sais ?

_ C'est pour être avec elle ?

_ Euh…non pas du tout, ça fait un moment que je me suis inscrit au programme d'échange, je… ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

_ Je suis triste.

_ Enya, je reviendrais.

_ Tu dis ça mais ce n'est pas vrai.

_ Mais bien sûr que si.

_ Non, je te déteste.

Enya se leva les larmes aux yeux et partit en courant vers sa tente. Mac avait assisté de loin à la scène et se dirigea vers son filleul.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je lui parlerais.

_ Tante Mac, elle me déteste.

_ Non, elle ne te déteste pas, elle a mal et elle a voulu te faire mal aussi.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que…

_ AJ ! C'est ton choix et je pense que c'est le bon. Enya n'a que neuf ans et elle découvre que tu ne seras pas toujours auprès d'elle. Je crois que nous avons fait une erreur en la laissant trop s'attacher à toi et ça risque d'être difficile les premiers temps. Mais il est temps qu'elle s'ouvre aux autres et se fasse des amis de son âge.

_ Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle me déteste.

_ AJ, ce sont des mots prononcés sous le coup de la colère. Et si tu veux vous pourrez communiquer sur Internet, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir.

_ Je l'espère. Bon je vais aller voir les parents maintenant.

_ Bon courage.

_ Merci.

AJ parla à ses parents qui haussèrent un peu le ton en apprenant la nouvelle, mais connaissant la détermination de leur fils, ils savaient très bien que ça ne servait à rien de l'en dissuader.

Une semaine plus tard, AJ montait dans l'avion en faisant un dernier signe de la main à ses proches.

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ d'AJ. Les Roberts ressentaient un vide dans la maison. Il n'y avait plus chaque soir le son de la guitare qui provenait de la chambre de leur aîné. Il n'y avait plus non plus les chamailleries entre les deux frères qui avaient le chic d'énerver Harriet. Non, à la place il y avait un silence trop grand, même les jumeaux s'étaient apaisés. Pourquoi ce changement aussi important, personne n'aurait su le dire.

Bud Roberts regardait sa famille de son fauteuil et pensait au chemin parcouru tout au long de ces années. Lui, le petit garçon timide et sensible qui avait si peur de la main de son père, était devenu un père modèle et un mari tendre, généreux et affectueux. Il avait fait une belle carrière et avait réussi, malgré la perte de sa jambe à devenir le second au JAG de San Diego. Cette vie il l'avait gagné grâce à son courage et à sa persévérance mais aussi grâce à ses amis et à sa formidable femme. Aujourd'hui, son fils aîné avait quitté la maison pour se diriger vers son destin. C'était un vide certes mais il devait réagir et emmener sa famille vers l'avant.

Harriet observait son mari depuis un moment, des plis se formaient sur son front, des petits sourires apparaissaient par moment. Mais à quoi pouvait-il donc penser ? Elle s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

_ A ma vie.

_ Oh ! Et alors ? Comment est-elle ta vie ?

_ Plus belle que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je crois que j'ai vraiment une bonne étoile au-dessus de ma tête et la meilleure chose qu'elle est faite pour moi, c'est toi. Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour épouser une femme comme toi. Tu es toute ma vie mon amour.

_ Je t'aime Bud. Et c'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir un mari tel que toi.

_ Tu sais je crois qu'il faut qu'on se remette à rire plus, à faire du bruit dans cette maison. AJ nous appelle souvent et on doit penser à autre chose qu'à son absence. Ils partiront tous un jour, AJ est juste parti un peu plus tôt que prévu mais…

_ Mais lorsqu'ils seront tous grands et mariés, on pourra à nouveau faire l'amour quand ça nous chante et où l'on voudra.

_ Harriet ! Et pourquoi à nouveau ? Je peux très bien te faire l'amour, là, tout de suite.

Bud saisi les lèvres de sa femme et la fait tomber dans ses bras.

_ Bud Roberts tu es incorrigible, mais je ne serais pas contre une petite sieste à l'étage.

Ils regardèrent leurs enfants jouer dans le jardin et discrètement prirent l'escalier et gagnèrent leur chambre.

Harriet sauta sur le lit et prit une position des plus sexy. Bud s'approcha en déboutonnant sa chemise et défit le dernier bouton en embrassant sa femme. Harriet passa ses mains sur le torse viril de son époux. Apres toutes ces années de mariage, elle aimait toujours autant voir les étincelles du désir dans ses yeux. Elle portait une robe légère qu'elle fit passer sans difficulté au-dessus de sa tête dévoilant de jolis dessous en dentelle à son mari. Bud retira complètement sa chemise et commença à parcourir le corps de sa femme du bout des lèvres. Harriet pencha sa tête en arrière pour apprécier pleinement l'attention que lui portait Bud. Il était doux et attentif au moindre de ses désirs. Bientôt elle se retrouva nue dans les bras de son homme subissant les assauts de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur, la moindre parcelle de peau, le moindre point sensible. Il jouait avec elle et la regardait se tortiller de plaisir. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses hanches effectuant de petites caresses tandis que sa bouche s'apprêtait à goûter son intimité. Il sortit le bout de sa langue et vint titiller le clitoris déjà quémandant de sa femme. Les petits gémissements que poussaient Harriet accentuaient son désir de la posséder corps et âme. Il continua ses assauts de langue tout en glissant un doigt dans la fente déjà chaude et humide. S'en fut trop pour Harriet qui ne put contenir plus longtemps sa jouissance. Dans un cri de plaisir, elle mouilla entièrement la main de son mari qui se redressa et la regarda avec des yeux empli de désir.

Elle reprit lentement une respiration normale et prit les choses en mains. Elle bascula sur son mari et finit de le dévêtir, la laissant admirer l'objet de tous ses désirs. Bud connaissait bien sa femme et savait très bien qu'elle allait jouer avec ses nerfs. Et en effet, elle commença à parcourir la moindre parcelle de son corps de petits baisers brûlants. Chaque fois qu'il sentait la bouche chaude de sa femme, il ne pouvait retenir un frisson. Apres dix minutes de ce petit jeu, Harriet posa sa main sur le membre dur de son époux. Elle commença un lent mouvement de va et vient puis vint s'emparer de son gland avec sa bouche. Bud ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir qui fit se dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres de sa femme. Elle le lécha et le caressa amoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide que les préliminaires avaient assez duré. Elle se redressa lentement et regarda son mari avec envie. Elle vint positionner son sexe au-dessus de ce pénis qui avait été l'objet de toute son attention et vint délicatement se poser dessus. Bud poussa un cri de contentement en pénétrant l'intimité chaude et voluptueuse de sa femme. Ils commencèrent une lente danse de leurs corps, appréciant chaque instant, chaque détail, chaque geste de cette fusion. Bud sentait le moment de la jouissance approcher et reprit les rennes, il bascula sa femme sur le dos et la pénétra plus violemment en faisant de rapide va et vient dans son vagin. Harriet laissa le plaisir l'envahir totalement jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme en poussant un cri de satisfaction qui permit à Bud de jouir pleinement à son tour.

Fatigués de leurs assauts, ils s'endormirent paisiblement et se réveillèrent une heure plus tard en entendant la télé s'allumer au rez-de-chaussée.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir,

desolée pour le retard. Voici le chapitre de fin de week-end. un désaccord entre Mac et AJ, Je ne vous en dis pas plus...

* * *

Le temps passe et la vie reprend tout doucement son cours. La rentrée des classes avait été assez éprouvante chez les Rabb. Enya s'était complètement renfermée sur elle-même ne communiquant avec ses parents que pour le strict nécessaire. Enya avait neuf ans et entrait dans sa quatrième année, le premier jour elle s'était mise à l'écart des autres, son regard était vide depuis le départ d'AJ et elle ne voulait se lier avec personne.

Mac était de plus en plus inquiète du comportement de sa fille, elle essayait d'attirer son attention en faisant des ballades entre filles, mais Enya n'y trouvait pas le moindre intérêt.

AJ lui, avait bien commencé sa première année de fac de médecine, il était le plus jeune avec ses deux ans d'avance, mais avait très bien réussi à s'intégrer au reste de la classe. Il voyait Marie le week-end et menait ses études avec beaucoup de sérieux. Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient proches et il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui. Il essayait de penser le moins possible à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, mais aujourd'hui il était seul dans la ville en train de faire ses derniers achats de noël et il s'arrêta devant une vitrine. Derrière le carreau se trouvait une jolie poupée, exactement la même que celle qu'avait acheté son oncle à Enya quelques années plus tôt. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il avait quitté San Diego et pas une seule fois il n'avait pris contact avec la famille Rabb dont il était pourtant si proche. Lorsque sa mère abordait le sujet, il préférait couper court. Pourquoi cette petite fille le troublait-il autant. Il resta un bon moment devant cette vitrine à repenser aux merveilleux moments passés avec Enya et sa tante Mac. Elles lui manquaient tellement mais s'il voulait avancer il n'avait plus le choix. Il savait aussi que c'était pour le bien d'Enya, qu'elle devait apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes. Mais un petit coucou sur Internet pour les fêtes ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il regagna sa chambre universitaire au pas de course, pressé de revoir enfin cette petite fille si chère à son cœur.

Il alluma son ordinateur et lança la connexion de conversation en direct. Les contacts s'affichaient devant ses yeux un à un, et oui sa tante était connectée en ce moment, il cliqua sur son nom et lança la conversation.

_ Bonjour tantine !

_ AJ ? Ben ça alors pour une surprise ! Vilain garnement ce n'est que maintenant que tu donnes de tes nouvelles.

_ Oups, désolé tata, je…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu dois être très occupé avec tes études.

_ Oui assez. Comment ça va en Californie ?

_ Ben ça va, il fait super beau en ce mois de décembre.

_ En fait je voulais avoir des nouvelles d'Enya. Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

_ Euh je ne sais pas je vais aller lui demander.

_ Attends tante Mac tu ne m'as pas répondu !

_ Ecoute AJ, je vais être franche avec toi, elle ne va pas bien et elle ne m'adresse presque pas la parole.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je vais la chercher peut être qu'avec toi elle parlera un peu.

Mac laissa AJ un moment le temps d'aller chercher sa fille. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard et reprit la conversation.

_ AJ ? Tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui ! Alors ?

_ Je suis désolée, elle ne veut pas te parler.

_ Donc elle est toujours fâchée ! Il faut que je rentre, elle a besoin de moi.

_ Non !

_ Mais…

_ AJ, tu dois poursuivre tes études c'est vraiment très important, moi je vais m'occuper d'elle. J'en ai parlé avec ton oncle et nous avons décidé de la changer d'école.

_ Mais il n'y a pas d'autre école pour les muets à San Diego.

_ Non, malheureusement. Nous avons pris la décision de l'inscrire dans une école à Boston, elle vivra avec ses deux sœurs.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

_ AJ, Enya nous ignore totalement et crois-moi ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'envoie ma fille à l'autre bout du pays. Ce sont les médecins qui ont conseillé un changement radical. J'appréhende beaucoup cette séparation, mais c'est pour son bien. On espère que couper de son environnement quotidien elle se force à communiquer avec les autres. Heureusement il y aura Chloé et Mattie auprès d'elle.

_ C'est moi qui devrais être là ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça !

_ AJ cette décision ne te regarde pas !

_ Tu es une mauvaise mère, ta fille souffre et tu ne fais rien pour elle, pas étonnant que dieu ne t'ait pas permis de mettre un enfant au monde !

_ AJ si tu étais là devant moi je t'en mettrais une bonne.

_ Vas-y viens en France me donner une correction ! Tu es en colère parce que je dis la vérité, mais toi et tonton n'avez jamais réussi à assumer la vérité que ce soit pour vos sentiments durant des années ou pour Enya qui est fragile et traumatisée. C'était facile quand j'étais là, c'est moi qui m'occupais d'elle mais maintenant que je suis parti tu ne sais plus comment l'aider !

_ AJ cette fois tu vas trop loin ! Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour mais tu n'es qu'un petit con nombriliste !

_ ….

_ AJ ?

Votre correspondant est déconnecté !

_ Ah mais quel petit crétin !

* * *

24 décembre 2015

Maison des Rabb

San Diego

18H00

Le réveillon s'annonçait des plus festifs malgré l'absence de l'aîné des Roberts ! Les filles étaient venues de Boston pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille. D'habitude c'est Enya qui décorait la maison mais cette année elle avait décidé de ne rien faire, du coup lorsque les Roberts arrivèrent ils trouvèrent Harm en train de se battre avec les décorations tant et si bien qu'il était empêtré dedans.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

_ Ce n'est pas de refus Bud !

_ Bonjour Harm ! Je vais à la cuisine aider Sarah. Vous vous en sortirez les garçons ?

_ Mais oui Harriet, ce ne sont que des guirlandes !

Harriet les laissa donc et pénétra dans la cuisine, là elle ne sut quoi penser de la vison qui s'offrait à elle. Mac se trouvait assise à même le sol et pleurait. Elle s'approcha de son amie et l'aida à se relever.

_ Sarah, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Rien ne va, c'est AJ qui a raison, je suis une mauvaise mère.

_ AJ ? Il a dit ça ?

_ Oui mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

_ Comment ça ! Bien sûr que si, il va m'entendre ce garnement. Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause des paroles de mon fils que tu es dans cet état.

_ Non, Enya me déteste.

_ Que dis-tu ? Ta fille t'adore.

_ Elle me hait depuis que je lui ai annoncé son départ pour Boston. Elle m'a dit des choses si horribles.

_ Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

_ Elle m'a reproché son enlèvement il y a quatre ans, elle a dit que tout ce qu'elle avait subi était de ma faute et de celle de son père, que si nous la faisons partir à Boston c'est parce qu'elle nous dérange. Elle m'a aussi dit que je ne l'avais jamais comprise et qu'elle me détestait d'être tout le temps prise par mon travail. Elle…

_ Chut Sarah, elle a dit ça sous le coup de la colère.

_ Non, elle le pensait vraiment.

_ Qu'en pense Harm ?

_ Il n'est pas au courant.

_ Tu devrais lui en parler, et vous devriez parler tous les deux avec Enya.

_ Je ne sais plus, Harm a déjà accepté tant de choses, il n'était pas obligé de le faire, il…

_ Il t'aime, et il aime Enya.

_ Harriet pourquoi je détruis toujours tout autour de moi ?

_ Mais non ne dis pas ça, regarde ton mariage avec Harm est réussi et quoiqu'en dise Enya ou AJ, tu es une très bonne mère. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec vous trois et vous a infligé tellement d'épreuves et je suis sûre que vous arriverez à surmonter celle-ci.

_ Puisses-tu avoir raison.

_ Bon sèches-moi ces larmes et remettons-nous sur la dinde !

_ D'accord ! Et merci pour tout !

A l'étage, Mattie et Chloé étaient en train de se préparer tout en discutant. Enya qui aimait beaucoup écouter ses grandes sœurs s'était cachée dans la penderie pendant que celles-ci se trouvaient dans la salle de bain.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette robe ?

_ Tu as l'air d'une belle guimauve avec ça.

_ Chloé ! Remarque tu n'as pas tort !

_ Tiens essaye ça !

_ Ah ouai c'est pas mal !

_ Au fait toi ! Pourquoi tu te fais belle, Adam n'est pas là ce soir !

_ Eh ?

_ Avoue qu'il te plait.

_ Je ne sais pas, il est mignon, et a de très belles fesses.

_ Et il parait qu'au lit il assure !

_ Chloé !

_ Ben quoi ! C'est important, la preuve, regarde maman et papa, ils font toujours autant l'amour qu'avant.

_ Oui ça je m'en suis rendue compte, ils n'ont pas été très discrets hier soir.

_ Bon alors tu en ferais bien ton quatre heure où c'est plus que ça ?

_ Tu sais je crois que j'ai dépassé le stade des quatre heures, il me faut plus. Je…

_ Tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses à ton avenir ?

_ Bien sûr que si, j'ai déjà 27 ans et il est temps que j'y pense, d'ailleurs ma vieille, tu devrais en faire autant !

_ Eh ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un an de plus que toi, que ça t'autorise à me traiter de vieille.

_ Ben je ne suis pas comme toi !

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_ Ça veut dire que ramener un type différent chaque semaine ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

_ Eh ce n'est pas toutes les semaines. Et puis j'y peux rien si j'aime le sexe et si je suis en manque.

_ Peut-être mais avec Enya qui sera à la maison, tes flirts va falloir les laisser à la porte !

_ Ah merde je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

_ Evidemment tu ne penses jamais !

_ Eh ! Tu crois que c'est la bonne solution pour Enya ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! On verra bien. En tout cas je suis contente de l'avoir un peu avec nous car elle me manquait !

_ C'est quand même une sacrée responsabilité que nous donnent les parents.

_ Oui tu n'as pas tort !

Enya écoutait la conversation et sentait bien qu'elle allait être un poids pour ses deux sœurs, alors sa décision était prise, elle allait partir.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour

Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. En effet AJ n'y va pas de main morte. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court.

Néanmoins c'ets un moment clé et un tournant dans l'histoire qui s'annonce. Vous aurez la suite vendredi. Bonne soirée

* * *

Enya se trouvait toujours dans le placard, ses sœurs venaient de sortir de la pièce et elle attendait un peu pour être sûre de ne pas être vue. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida enfin à sortir. Discrètement elle regagna sa chambre, là elle prit rapidement quelques affaires et son sac à dos dans lequel elle mit Akira et une couverture. Puis elle ouvrit doucement sa fenêtre et passa de l'autre côté afin de se retrouver sur le toit. Elle marcha le long de ce dernier jusqu'à atteindre la pergola et y descendre tranquillement.

Là elle gagna la rue d'un pas rapide et elle se retourna une dernière fois après avoir atteint une bonne distance. D'où elle était, elle put apercevoir sa mère passer devant la fenêtre du salon, surement qu'elle allait resservir ses invités avant de regagner ses fourneaux. Une larme vint alors glisser le long de sa joue. Pourquoi les jours heureux qu'elles avaient partagés toutes les deux étaient-ils si loin ? Pourquoi ce jour-là leurs vies avaient-elles brusquement basculé dans une autre direction ? Elle repensa alors à ce jour où sa mère et elles étaient allées à l'animalerie et avaient vu ce chaton blanc tout aussi fragile qu'elle, tout de suite elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce petit être qui comme elle n'avait plus ses parents. Elle avait appelé sa chatte Akira, qui signifiait l'intelligence en japonais. Aujourd'hui elle était sa seule amie, et la seule trace de ce passé heureux.

Elle reprit ses esprits et s'éloigna peu à peu de sa maison, de son quartier et bientôt de la ville. Elle savait exactement vers où elle se dirigeait, elle avait besoin d'y retourner, de comprendre… de pardonner.

Elle arriva devant un chemin en terre qui grimpait doucement vers l'usine désaffectée. Elle le prit et au bout de quelques mètres elle se retourna pour regarder ce qu'on voyait de cet endroit qui avait été pour elle l'enfer. En fait juste en bas de l'autre côté de la grande route se trouvait l'entrée de la base, elle s'était souvent demandée comment sa mère avait réussi à regagner le JAG, maintenant elle comprenait qu'elle avait lutté avec le peu de force qui lui restait pour les mener toutes deux vers la vie.

Elle se retourna et reprit son ascension, elle arriva enfin devant ce lieu qui était resté si flou, si sinistre à ses yeux. En fait c'était une vieille usine en ruine, rien de plus banal, elle entra dans le bâtiment et là les images lui revinrent très nettement, elle savait exactement quel chemin prendre. Malgré le temps, l'endroit n'avait pas beaucoup changé, un peu plus délabré, un peu plus sale, mais toujours le même nid à courant d'air. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce qui avait changé à jamais sa vie, le vieux matelas ne s'y trouvait plus, surement que la police l'avait enlevé lors de l'enquête. Par contre l'odeur du sang et de la mort hantait toujours ces murs. Elle ferma les yeux et tout lui revint, la méchanceté de cet homme, ce qu'il l'avait obligé à faire, ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais surtout le regard de haine de sa mère, cette soif de vengeance et de mort, ce regard qui l'avait fait trembler de tout son corps, de tout son être. Depuis ce jour sa mère était une étrangère, froidement elle avait ôté la vie à cet être ignoble, sans aucun regret, aucune compassion. Il l'avait mérité, certes, mais ce jour-là quelque chose s'était brisé dans le regard si doux de sa maman, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé. Tout comme ce jour-là elle s'assit dans le coin de la pièce et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. C'était de sa faute si sa mère avait changé, si elle avait dû faire ça, prendre la vie d'un autre être vivant, elle qui était si douce avant, qui la prenait souvent dans ses bras, qui passait du temps avec elle. Maintenant c'était avec Harm qu'elle passait du temps, c'est lui qui portait son chagrin sur ses épaules.

Tout en pensant à cela, elle finit par s'endormir sur la couverture qu'elle avait emportée avec elle. Elle avait enfin retrouvé la mémoire sur les événements de ce jour-là, et elle savait que maintenant elle devait sauver sa mère comme elle l'avait fait à ce moment-là. Mais pour cela elles devraient se retrouver que toutes les deux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez les Rabb

Mac en avait enfin fini avec ses fourneaux et elle rejoignit ses amis dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient, Bud avait encore réussi à faire rire tout le monde sans le vouloir. En effet, il s'était levé pour prendre une photo de tout le monde et tout en étant absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il avait reculé jusqu'à heurter le sapin et tomber les quatre fers en l'air dans la crèche.

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter au salon pendant plus de deux heures puis se décidèrent à passer à table. Tout le monde prit place autour de la magnifique table dressée par Mac, elle était parée d'une nappe rouge avec des reflets dorés par endroit. Le service restait dans les mêmes tons et de magnifiques compositions de Noël égayaient la table. Une fois installés, selon la tradition, ils allaient commencer la prière de Noël. C'est à ce moment-là que Mac réalisa qu'une chaise était restée vide. Elle se leva sans rien dire et prit la direction de l'étage. Elle monta les escaliers quelque peu énervée par le fait qu'Enya avait une fois de plus fait sa sourde oreille lorsqu'on avait appelé tout le monde pour passer à table. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de la petite fille et ne la voyant pas elle l'appela.

_Enya, montre-toi, je commence vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu. On a des invités en bas qui t'attendent pour commencer le dîner. En…

Mac s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en découvrant avec stupeur que la fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte. Elle y regarda de plus près et s'aperçu que certaines choses manquaient dans la chambre, un cahier était resté ouvert sur le bureau.

_Il y a quatre ans, j'ai perdu ma maman._

_Un voile s'est déposé sur ses yeux et à obscurci son regard._

_Depuis je suis comme un fantôme qui ère et qu'on ne voit pas._

_Lorsque ma maman rentrera à la maison, je rentrerais aussi…_

Et rien de plus, une fois encore elle n'avait pas vu, sa petite fille était partie, elle était là quelque part, dehors, toute seule.

Mac sorti de sa torpeur et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de se casser le cou à plusieurs reprises. Les autres, entendant ce vacarme, s'étaient regroupés dans le hall pour savoir ce qui se passait. Mac déboula devant eux, se saisi de son manteau et s'apprêta à sortir.

_ Une minute chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

Là, les larmes jaillirent et Mac s'effondra dans les bras de son mari.

_ Je dois aller la chercher, c'est à moi de la ramener.

_ Sarah, de quoi parles-tu ?

_ Enya est partie.

_ Partie ? Comment ça partie ?

_ Elle a pris des affaires, a écrit ce mot et s'est enfuit par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tenez Harriet, vous n'avez qu'à lire.

_ Il y a quatre ans, j'ai perdu ma maman. Un voile s'est déposé sur ses yeux et à obscurci son regard. Depuis je suis comme un fantôme qui ère et qu'on ne voit pas. Lorsque ma maman rentrera à la maison, je rentrerais aussi…

_ Tout est de ma faute, je ne me suis pas assez occupé d'elle, je…

_ Non chérie, Enya a vécu des choses très dures et il fallait qu'un jour ça sorte.

_ Mais tu ne comprends rien, elle ne parle pas de ça dans ces quelques lignes, elle m'accuse de l'avoir abandonnée.

Puis Sarah se détacha de son mari, ouvrit la porte et partit en courant dans la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et bon premier mai,

je vais profiter de cette journée pluvieuse pour écrire aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas écrit depuis longtemps et je m'y suis remise i semaines lorsque j'ai ajouter un chapitre à cette fic. J'ai plusieurs fics en cours depuis au moins 5 ans si ce n'est plus, j'aimerais les terminer mais je n'arrivais pas à me replonger dedans directement, du coup je suis en train d'en écrire une nouvelle depuis 15 jours, j'avance bien, mais je ne la posterais qu'une fois terminée, car je sais combien ça peut être frustrant de rester sur sa fin. Pour cette nouvelle fic j'ai voulu partir dans l'inconnu je suis donc partie sur un crossover entre deux séries sur lesquelles je n'ai jamais écrit qui sont Grey's Anatomy et Once Upon a Time. J'espère que certains parmi vous regarde aussi ces séries et seront assez intriguer pour la lire lorsque je la posterais.

Bon j'arrête ma petite parenthèse et je vous laisse lire la suite des aventures de mac et Enya. Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger d'elle même, certain vont peut-être même me détester dans la suite de cette histoire, mais pour ceux qui me connaissent je ne change jamais une histoire en fonction des avis.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce Noël un peu particulier et pas vraiment joyeux de notre petite famille. La suite dimanche comme d'habitude.

* * *

En ce réveillon de Noël, les rues étaient illuminées, les maisons décorées, on entendait par-ci par-là, des rires, des chants. L'ambiance était festive et joyeuse, les cœurs et les âmes en paix. Mais l'une d'elles s'était égarée, perdue dans la nuit.

Sarah courrait toujours, mais pour aller où ? Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une crèche de Noël et là elle tomba à genoux dans la paille et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Pendant ce temps, à la maison tout le monde était encore sous le choc. Harm tentait de calmer Chloé et Mattie, tandis qu'Harriet expliquait la situation par téléphone à la police.

_ Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est une petite fille à peine âgée de neuf ans et qui est muette. Je me fiche que ça ne fasse pas 24 heures. Elle a fugué et votre boulot c'est de nous aider à la retrouver !

_ …

_ Ecoutez-moi bien, s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un de votre service dans un quart d'heure à l'adresse que je vous ai indiqué tout à l'heure, je peux vous dire que vous pourrez dire au-revoir à vos primes de fin d'année.

_ …

Bud s'approcha de sa femme après qu'elle ait raccroché et essaya de la calmer. Finalement ils envoyaient quelqu'un mais ce ne fut pas sans peine.

Mac était toujours devant la crèche mais avait séché ses larmes et réfléchissait à voix haute.

_ Bon dieu Enya ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans ta tête ? Où as-tu pu aller ? S'il vous plait, envoyez-moi un flash, montrez-moi où se trouve ma petite fille.

Mais il ne se passa rien, la première fois elle avait eu une vision et avait su où chercher, mais là rien. Était-elle à ce point coupée de sa fille ? L'avait-elle vraiment abandonnée ?

Elle se releva et décida d'explorer les lieux qu'Enya aimait. Elle se dirigea donc vers la plage. Elle parcouru la côte, marchant sur le sable éclairé par le seul clair de lune. Mais il n'y avait rien, Enya n'était pas venue là.

D'un coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et si… non, c'était absurde, pourquoi serait-elle allée là-bas ? De plus elle n'avait que cinq ans, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de l'endroit. Mais est-ce que ça ne valait tout de même pas le coup d'aller voir ?

Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Sarah Mackenzie. Elle-même n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans cette usine. Elle n'était pas vraiment emballée à l'idée d'y aller et de surcroit en pleine nuit. Mais elle prit tout de même cette direction, car elle avait déjà écumé tous les lieux où Enya aurait pu se trouver.

La police était enfin arrivée et au lieu de partir à la recherche de la petite, reposait sans cesse les mêmes questions. Mais c'était la procédure et ils n'y pouvaient rien. Harm avait le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, pas seulement pour Enya, qui il en était certain allait bien, mais aussi pour sa femme qui était partie si précipitamment. La police n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle aurait dû attendre leur arrivée, mais non, elle était partie et il avait peur de la perdre.

Mac se trouvait maintenant devant les grilles de ce lieu qui hantait encore ses rêves de temps à autre. Elle hésitait, à moitié paralysée par la peur du souvenir et poussée par le besoin de retrouver sa fille.

Elle pénétra donc dans le premier couloir, et là les événements de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était comme si elle revenait en arrière, elle pouvait même entendre la respiration de cette ordure. Puis comme si tout recommençait, elle se mit à courir, ne voulant pas une fois de plus arriver trop tard. Elle entra dans la pièce de l'enfer, ses yeux pas encore tout à fait adaptés à la pénombre qui envahissait le lieu. Puis elle l'entendit, cette douce respiration dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Elle s'avança dans la direction et ses yeux devinèrent une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle était là et dormait paisiblement. Elle s'approcha tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, saisi ses bras qu'elle passa autour de son cou et la prit dans ses bras.

Malgré toutes ces précautions, Enya se réveilla et commença à se débattre, voulant que sa mère la repose à terre. Mac ne batailla pas plus longtemps et lâcha sa fille. Le regard qu'elle perçu dans ses yeux lui glaça le sang. Il fallait qu'elle parle, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et cet endroit ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle vit que sa fille remuait les mains, elle était en train de lui parler, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et qu'elle l'écoute. Enya s'était arrêtée voyant que sa mère n'avait pas suivi, elle recommença tout depuis le début.

_ Je vois que tu m'as trouvé !

Sarah n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir un son et se mit alors à parler avec les mains elle aussi.

_ Oui, j'étais si inquiète, tu m'as fait si peur !

_ Depuis quand tu te souci encore de moi ?

_ Ne dit pas ça, tu es ma fille, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est Harm que tu aimes comme ça, pas moi. D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas eu d'autres enfants. Ça veut dire que moi je vous posais déjà assez de souci comme ça.

_ Pas du tout, il y a une raison mais tu n'es en aucun cas celle-ci.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi, je veux savoir !

_ Enya…

_ Tu vois, tu mens !

_ Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants.

_ Tu… c'est vrai ?

_ Oui ma puce, et le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'a fait c'est toi. Je vois bien que tu souffres, mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider.

_ Alors dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu lui as mis une balle entre les deux yeux.

_ Je…

_ Tu quoi ? Tu fais des cauchemars…tu as encore cette image qui vient la nuit. Moi aussi je l'ai, et j'ai surtout ton regard vide depuis.

S'en fut trop pour Mac, elle senti les jambes lâcher sous elle et tomba à genoux devant sa fille, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et répéta ce mot à plusieurs reprises.

_ Pardon, pardon, pardon. Ma puce je suis désolée, je…

_ Maman je t'aime, mais je veux que tu redeviennes comme avant. Je veux qu'on ne soit rien que toutes les deux, car c'est ensemble qu'on ira mieux. Personne ne peut nous comprendre.

Sarah regarda sa fille au fond des yeux et comprit qu'elle était sérieuse, et qu'elle devait se sacrifier pour se sauver toutes les deux.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

il pleut, il pleut, il pleut, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de lecture avec un temps pareil.

Dans ce chapitre on retrouve AJ, et Mac prend on décision qui va tout changer.

* * *

24 décembre 2015

Paris, maison des Cholet

20H30

C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait loin de sa famille pour Noël. Il était assis à une table entouré d'étrangers, Marie lui tenait la main, ressentant toutes ses angoisses.

Tour à tour, il vit défiler des visages devant ses yeux. Son esprit s'arrêta plus longuement sur celui de sa tante. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit des paroles aussi cruelles, il savait combien c'était dur pour elle de n'avoir jamais pu porter un enfant, et il avait fallu qu'il fasse rejaillir cette douleur en elle. Puis son esprit fît apparaître la photo d'Enya devant ses yeux. Enya cette petite fille qui avait bouleversé sa vie, et empli son cœur pendant tant d'années. Mais maintenant son cœur était à Marie et ce soir il s'était promit de lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs mois.

La soirée défilait, le dessert venait d'être servi, AJ commençait à ressentir lui-même ses désirs et ses angoisses. La famille de Marie partait fêter Noël chez des amis et leur laissait la maison, Marie n'ayant pas voulu les accompagner. Ils prirent la route vers minuit et laissèrent les deux adolescents seuls. AJ avait commencé à débarrasser la table en garçon bien élevé et aussi pour retarder le moment fatidique. Marie s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

_ Laisse, on rangera demain. Je suis fatiguée, si on montait se coucher ?

_ Euh…oui comme tu veux.

Il la prit par la main et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Marie. Elle le laissa seul un moment et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. AJ en profita pour se dévêtir, il ne garda que son caleçon, ce qu'il avait l'habitude de garder pour dormir. Marie revînt habillée d'une nuisette toute simple en coton avec un liseré rose bordant le contour de celle-ci. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. AJ avait du mal à respirer et déglutissait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Marie s'approcha de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit sur son lit. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte tournés l'un vers l'autre. AJ aimait son regard et la couleur de ses yeux, il pouvait s'y perdre pendant des heures. Marie le sentait vraiment angoissé et savait qu'elle devait lui faire partager son expérience.

_ Tu es sûr d'être prêt ?

_ Oui, c'est juste que je me sens un peu idiot.

_ Tu n'as pas de raison de l'être.

_ Ok, j'ai le cœur qui bat si vite.

_ Laisse-le te contrôler. Et laisse-moi faire.

Marie s'approcha doucement de lui et commença à déposer de petits baisers sur tout son torse. AJ se laissait faire et commençait peu à peu à se détendre. Marie explorait son corps avec douceur et envie. Il avait fermé les yeux comme elle lui avait conseillé et la laissait faire. Elle retira doucement son caleçon et caressa son pénis déjà dur. La respiration d'AJ se faisait de plus en plus haletante.

_ Oh mon dieu, Marie arrête, je…

Marie sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps et cessa ses caresses. Elle se saisit d'un préservatif sur sa table basse et l'enfila tout doucement sur son pénis tendu. Elle se redressa et retira sa nuisette dévoilant pour la première fois son corps à son petit ami.

_ Tu es très belle.

_ Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui et saisit sa main pour la déposer sur l'un de ses seins. AJ se sentit devenir rouge comme une tomate, Marie le vit mais n'en tînt pas compte ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. AJ se ressaisit et commença à caresser le corps de Marie avec ses mains puis avec ses lèvres. Marie se caressait, ne voulant pas imposer cette épreuve supplémentaire à AJ. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle était prête à le recevoir, délicatement elle saisit son pénis dans sa main gauche et le dirigea vers l'entrée de son vagin. Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda AJ dans les yeux. Il les avait brillants et emplis de désir. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et Marie le fît entrer en elle au même moment.

La sensation de ce premier contact était encore plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il resta un moment immobile ne voulant pas faire mal à Marie mais par les mouvements de son bassin il comprit que tout allait bien et qu'elle attendait qu'il entame le va et vient entraînant la danse de leurs deux corps. La respiration de Marie s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait la vitesse et la force de sa pénétration, il sentait le plaisir monter en lui et savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, mais comment ne pas décevoir Marie ? Comment être certain qu'elle aussi arrivait au point de non retour ?

_ Marie…. Marie…je…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, laisses-toi aller.

_ Tu…, tu es certaine ?

_ Oui…

Il ne se retînt plus et donna tout ce qui lui restait dans une dernière danse de leurs deux corps.

_ Ahhhh !

AJ venait de jouir et son corps reposait maintenant sur celui de Marie, Il se retira doucement d'elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il retira son préservatif et vînt se positionner contre le corps encore chaud de sa petite amie, il amena le drap sur leurs deux corps nus et ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

25 décembre 2015

Maison des Rabb

San Diego

3H15

Certains étaient partis se coucher, d'autres tournaient en rond attendant la moindre nouvelle. Harm était assis sur le canapé, ses deux filles dormant contre lui. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il était sans nouvelles de Sarah et la police n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Enya. Une main vînt se poser sur son épaule.

_ Harm, tu devrais monter dormir un peu, et les filles seraient bien mieux dans leurs lits. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus ce soir. Peut-être qu'elles seront là toutes les deux au petit déjeuner.

_ Merci Bud, je vais prier pour que tu ne te trompes pas. J'ai tellement de mal à les comprendre ces derniers temps. Elles s'éloignent toutes les deux un peu plus chaque jour.

_ Elles finiront par revenir. Ce qu'elles ont vécu est toujours présent au fond d'elles.

_ J'aimerais tant pouvoir prendre toute leur souffrance en moi et les entendre rire à nouveau.

_ Je comprends, on se sent tellement impuissant.

_ Tu m'aides à monter ces demoiselles dans leurs lits ?

_ Pas de souci.

Ils couchèrent les filles, et Bud supplia Harm de se coucher aussi, réussissant à le convaincre en lui promettant de rester éveillé et de le prévenir en cas de changement. Harriet lui donna un somnifère et il s'endormit assez rapidement.

* * *

Usine désaffectée

San Diego

6H00

Mac venait de se réveiller, sa fille dormait tranquillement tout contre elle. Elle resserra son étreinte et resta à la regarder dormir réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire pour elles deux. Maintenant elle savait que c'est d'elle qu'Enya avait besoin, de sa présence, de son amour. Il était encore tôt, mais à Washington elle pouvait avoir quelqu'un. Elle prit son portable et appela le secrétaire d'Etat.

_ Allo !

_ Allo Monsieur le secrétaire d'Etat ? Ici le Général Sarah Mackenzie à San Diego.

_ Vous êtes bien matinale Général, surtout en ce matin de Noël.

_ Euh… oui Monsieur, désolée de vous déranger.

_ En quoi puis-je vous êtes agréable ?

_ Voilà j'ai un petit souci familial et j'aurais besoin de prendre un congé d'au moins six mois pour le régler.

_ Six mois ? Vous appelez ça un petit souci ?

_ Ben…

_ Hum, je suppose que vous voulez que je nomme un remplaçant ?

_ Oui, en fait je pense que mon second est tout à fait apte à prendre ma place, mais il aura besoin d'une personne pour l'aider car la tâche de travail ici est assez colossale.

_ C'est le Commandant Roberts, c'est bien ça ?

_ Tout à fait Monsieur.

_ Très bien, j'enverrais quelqu'un de la maison mère pour l'assister, vous pouvez partir tranquille.

_ Merci pour votre compréhension Monsieur, je…

_ Ce n'est rien, vous êtes un excellent officier et jamais vous n'avez dérogé à votre devoir, il n'y a aucune raison que je vous refuse ce congé.

_ Merci, et encore navrée pour le dérangement.

_ Ce n'est rien, joyeux Noël Général.

_ Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

Elle raccrocha puis composa un autre numéro. Le téléphone en était déjà à la huitième sonnerie lorsque l'on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Allo !

_ Allo, c'est Sarah.

_ Sarah ? Ça alors, tu sais quelle heure il est ?

_ Oui, je sais je suis désolée.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il pour que tu m'appelles à cette heure après tant d'années ?

_ J'aurais un service à te demander.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Pourrais-tu nous héberger, moi et ma fille pendant quelque temps ?

_ Toi et ta…

_ Oui.

_ Euh oui il y a de la place ici, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sarah ?

_ Je t'expliquerais tout une fois chez toi.

_ Tu ne changes pas, toujours aussi mystérieuse. Tu comptes venir quand ?

_ D'ici demain ça va ?

_ Demain ? Mais c'est sérieux alors ?

_ Oui, il faut que je change d'air, que je me retrouve avec ma fille.

_ D'accord, tu me téléphones pour me dire l'heure d'arrivée et je viendrais te chercher.

_ Merci, vraiment merci d'accepter sans rien me demander.

_ De rien, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

_ A demain alors.

_ Ok à demain.

Elle venait de raccrocher et Enya commençait à bouger tout doucement. Sa décision était prise elles allaient partir toutes les deux. Maintenant il allait falloir le dire à Harm.

* * *

Pas taper... Avez-vous une idée de la destination de Mac ? la suite mercredi...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir,

Une annonce est faite, des réactions qui vont avec...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Maison des Rabb

8H00

Sarah était devant sa maison, tenant sa fille par la main. Elle ne savait pas encore comment annoncer son départ à son mari. Elles étaient passées à l'aéroport avant de rentrer et avaient réservé deux places sur le vol de midi. La maison avait l'air calme, aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à elle. Elle approcha de la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit tout doucement et pénétra dans la maison. Bud et Harriet avaient fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Mac monta l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds après avoir pris le soin de retirer ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, la porte était entr'ouverte et elle vit que Harm dormait encore à poings fermés. Elle s'approcha du lit, et vint s'allonger près de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Pendant ce temps Enya avait aussi regagné sa chambre et commençait à préparer ses affaires. Sa mère lui avait dit de prendre ce qui lui était nécessaire selon elle pour qu'elle se sente bien. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi mettre dans ce grand sac vide qu'elle venait de poser sur son lit. Alors elle commença par y mettre quelques vêtements, puis elle prit le chien en peluche qui se trouvait sur son oreiller, devait-elle le prendre, elle ne savait plus. AJ lui avait offert ce chien il y a quelques années, sa mère lui avait raconté que c'est elle qui avait acheté cette peluche à la naissance d'AJ, et que c'était un cadeau très précieux, qu'il fallait en prendre soin. Elle prit la peluche dans ses bras et s'assit sur son lit. Là elle vit Akira, en train de faire sa toilette sur le tapis qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. Mais qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans l'avion.

Mac de son côté était toujours blottie contre Harm, celui-ci commençait à s'éveiller sous les tendres baisers infligés par sa femme.

_ Bonjour pilote !

_ Sarah ! Mon dieu tu es revenue ! Enya ?

_ Elle est ici, dans sa chambre.

_ Sarah j'étais si inquiet !

_ Je sais, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, je…

_ Chut ! L'important c'est que tu l'aies retrouvée et que toutes les deux vous alliez bien.

_ Oui, mais « bien » est un grand mot.

_ Sarah ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu me caches quelque chose.

_ Je vais partir quelque temps.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec ma fille.

_ Notre fille ! Sarah tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

_ Notre avion décolle à midi.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?

_ Harm, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plait.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me dis que tu pars, et il faudrait que je dise « amen » ?

_ Harm je t'…

_ Non, ne le dis pas ! Ne fais pas ça !

_ Harm, Enya a besoin de moi, elle a besoin de changer d'air, elle…

_ Alors partons tous les trois ! Je l'aime comme si elle était ma chair et mon sang.

_ Harm, elle ne veut pas de toi.

_ …

_ Pour le moment c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, j'ai demandé un congé de six mois, pour l'aider et lui faire changer d'avis, je t'aime et je ferais tout pour ….

_ Pour me garder ? Attends, une gamine te dit c'est lui ou moi et tu dis « amen » ? Sarah, ce n'est pas en cédant à son chantage que tu vas l'aider. Et tu l'emmène où ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas, je ne veux pas te voir débarquer et manquer de tout gâcher.

_ Alors ça s'arrête là, tu tires un trait ?

_ Non, je gagne du temps….

_ …

_ Je t'aime, mais c'est ma petite fille, et elle souffre, elle a besoin de moi, et en tant que mère c'est mon devoir de tout faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux, et si pour cela je dois sacrifier la seule autre personne qui ait vraiment comptée dans ma vie et à qui je tiens plus que tout au monde…, je le ferais.

_ Sarah, si dans six mois tu n'es pas là, …c'est fini !

_ Harm, ne me fais pas ça, j'…

_ Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Vas, vas prendre ton avion ! Après tout j'ai déjà eu pire comme Noël !

Harm était sorti de la chambre, et avait quitté la maison pour aller s'aérer sur la plage. Mac quant à elle, se trouvait assise sur son lit le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle savait qu'elle venait de faire le seul choix possible, mais ce choix était cruel, tant pour Harm que pour elle. Elle espérait pouvoir rentrer à la maison dans moins de six mois, mais elle ne pouvait le garantir à Harm. C'est difficilement qu'elle fit sa valise et rejoignit sa fille dans sa chambre. Enya avait terminé son sac et serrait son chat très fort contre elle.

_ Enya ! Il est temps de partir ma puce.

_ Maman que va-t-elle devenir ?

_ Harm prendra soin d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Elle va me manquer.

_ Je sais mon ange. Tu viens.

Sarah descendit les escaliers portant les bagages, Enya la suivant de près. Arrivées dans le salon, elles se trouvèrent devant Bud et Harriet, qui avaient été réveillés par la porte lorsque Harm avait quitté la maison.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Oh mon dieu, tu l'as retrouvée !

_ Vous allez quelque part ?

_ Oui Bud, Enya et moi partons quelque temps, j'ai vu avec le secrétaire d'Etat, tu prends les commandes pendant mon absence.

_ Vous partez, toutes les deux ? Et Harm ?

_ Il reste ici.

_ Tu as perdu la tête ?

_ Bud, tu peux surveillez Enya, Harriet allons parler dans la cuisine.

Harriet suivit Mac dans la cuisine, bien décidée à lui remettre la tête sur les épaules.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Enya a besoin de moi.

_ Et ça inclus de laisser ton mari ici ? Tout seul ?

_ Elle ne veut pas de lui, je pars six mois en espérant la faire changer d'avis, mais elle veut qu'on soit que toutes les deux comme avant.

_ Tu ne peux pas accepter une chose pareille !

_ Harriet je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est ma fille et…

_ Et Harm est ton mari !

_ Oui et je l'aime, j'espère qu'il comprendra…

_ …

_ Harriet, tu pourras veiller sur lui, s'il te plait ?

_ Bien sûr. Où vas-tu ?

_ Quelque part.

_ Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

_ Non, car Harm essayera de me trouver et je ne veux pas.

_ Très bien, mais donne de tes nouvelles.

_ Promis.

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, quelques larmes coulant le long de leurs joues.

_ Je dois y aller, j'ai un avion à prendre.

_ Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine, un taxi nous attend déjà devant la maison.

_ Tu ne dis pas au revoir à Harm ?

_ Il est en colère, il reviendra quand il sera calmé, dis-lui que je l'aime.

_ Très bien. Bon voyage, et reviens vite.

_ Merci. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, veilles bien sur mon homme, il aura besoin de toi et Bud.

_ On ne le laissera pas !

Sarah retourna dans le salon, fît ses au revoir à Bud et elle et Enya montèrent dans le taxi qui les emmena à l'aéroport.

* * *

Maison des Rabb

12H00

Trois heures qu'elles avaient quitté la maison. Les autres étaient arrivés au compte goute, venus prendre des nouvelles. Cette journée de Noël était pour tous des plus tristes, personne ne comprenait ce qui c'était passé. Harm n'était toujours pas rentré, et Harriet commençait à être très inquiète. Mattie et Chloé, s'étaient réveillées à onze heures et ne disaient plus un mot depuis qu'Harriet leur avait appris le départ de Mac et Enya. Elles ne leurs avaient même pas dit au revoir. Harriet essayait de leur faire comprendre la décision de Mac mais les jeunes filles étaient en colère et ne voulaient rien entendre. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs, personne n'ayant gardé l'esprit de Noël.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harm entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air calme et posé. Tellement contrasté avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison. Il regarda tour à tour les personnes se trouvant là. Puis retira ses chaussures et enfila ses pantoufles.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il à manger pour le déjeuner ?

_ …

_ Ah les enfants, vous avez ouvert vos cadeaux ? Que vous a apporté le père Noël ?

_ …

Aucune réponse ne vint, tout le monde étant surpris par son attitude.

_ Ben alors ne faites pas ces têtes, ce n'est pas parce que certains ont décidé de ne pas fêter Noël que nous devons faire pareil !

_ Harm ! Tu…

_ Harriet ne commences pas ! Je vais bien, je veux fêter Noël avec mes deux filles et mes amis, c'est trop demander ?

_ Non papa, je vais mettre la dinde au four et après on ouvre les cadeaux.

_ Merci Mattie ! Chloé tu vas aider ta sœur !

_ Oui.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, suivies par Harriet.

_ Il est malheureux.

_ Oui, c'est clair, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

_ Les filles, essayons de rendre un peu de joie à cette journée.

_ Oui. On fait quoi à manger ?

_ Ben normalement il y a tout dans le réfrigérateur, Mac avait prévu.

_ Très bien, voyons voir.

_ Attendez, pas besoin, on n'a pas mangé hier soir, donc suffit de réchauffer.

_ Merci Harriet, on n'y avait pas pensé !

Elles mirent les plats à chauffer et rejoignirent les autres autour du sapin. Quelques rires se firent entendre pendant l'ouverture des paquets. Harm avait laissé un des siens de côté ne voulant pas l'ouvrir devant tout le monde, et les cadeaux de Mac et Enya restèrent eux-aussi sous le sapin. Harriet se décida à briser la glace.

_ Bon le repas doit être prêt, je vais aller ranger les présents des absents dans le placard et on passe à table, allez tout le monde à table !

Ils prirent tous la direction de la salle à manger laissant Harm et Harriet seuls dans le salon.

_ Merci !

_ De rien. Tu veux que je les mette où ?

_ Laisse ça à leur place, elles les trouveront en rentrant.

_ Tu…

_ Elles déferont le sapin elles-mêmes !

_ Très bien. On va manger ?

_ Je vous rejoins, j'…

Harriet vit le paquet dans les mains de Harm et comprit qu'il voulait être seul pour l'ouvrir.

_ Très bien, ne traînes pas trop.

_ Ok, commencez sans moi.

Harriet l'avait laissé seul. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'il tournait le petit paquet entre ses doigts. Il avait envie de l'ouvrir et en même temps il était furieux contre Mac de l'avoir laissé. Il se décida enfin, tout doucement il défit le ruban puis retira le papier. Une petite boite noire se trouvait maintenant dans sa main droite, il l'ouvrit tout doucement et lorsqu'il découvrit le présent, une larme vint s'aventurer sur sa joue. C'était tout Mac ça, elle avait fait réparer la montre qu'il tenait de son père, des années qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus, et qu'il ne savait plus où il l'avait rangé. Il l'ouvrit, et à l'intérieur elle avait fait mettre une photo de leur famille, lui, entouré de ses quatre femmes. Comment faisait-elle ça, réussir à toujours le rendre heureux. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là, la tristesse et la colère emplissaient son cœur. Il prit la montre, la rangea dans sa poche et rejoignit ses amis.

* * *

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Alors je suis désolée caskett71 mais oui je les ai séparés... Alors je ne laisse pas plus longtemps le suspense et c'est donc en Australie qu'on retrouve Mac et Enya

Bonne lecture

* * *

27 décembre 2015

Aéroport de Sydney

01H 00

Elles venaient d'atterrir à Sydney, Enya était excitée à l'idée de découvrir ce pays. Mac quant à elle appréhendait ce changement radical, Harm lui manquait déjà.

_ Hey Sarah ! Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

_ Mic ! Bonjour !

_ Bonjour mademoiselle, tu dois être Enya, si je ne me trompe pas.

_ …

_ Tu es moins bavarde que ta maman.

_ Euh Mic, Enya est muette.

_ Oh ! Désolée jeune demoiselle, ta maman avait omit ce petit détail alors attends voir si je me souviens un peu.

Mac écarquilla grands les yeux en voyant Mic parler à Enya en langage des signes.

_ Tu…tu connais la langue des signes ?

_ Oui, j'ai un cousin, qui est sourd et on a tous appris la langue dans la famille.

_ Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

_ Et ben voilà tu le sais maintenant.

_ Tu me surprendras toujours.

_ Je le prends comme un compliment ! Alors si on quittait cet aéroport ?

_ Bonne idée

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et montèrent en voiture.

_ Tu habites loin ?

_ A deux heures.

_ Ah bon ? Comment tu fais pour venir travailler tous les jours ?

_ Je ne suis plus dans l'armée, j'ai pris ma retraite et je m'occupe de mes enfants.

_ Tu as des enfants ?

_ Oui cinq ! Bryan douze ans, Cynthia, onze ans, Johny et Andy huit ans et enfin ma petite princesse, Laura cinq ans.

_ Ouah ! Tu n'as pas chômé !

_ Pas mal pour un kangourou !

_ Oui, et ta femme ?

_ Kim, elle est décédée il y a deux ans.

_ Mon dieu Mic, je…

_ Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

_ Elle… comment…

_ Elle était médecin et partait souvent en avion voir les tribus aborigènes. Un jour elle n'est pas rentrée, son avion a eu un problème, ils étaient trois dans l'avion elle et le pilote ont été tué sur le coup, son assistant est mort quatre heures plus tard à l'hôpital.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Du coup il y a deux ans j'ai quitté l'armée pour pouvoir élever mes enfants.

_ J'avoue que je t'admire.

_ Merci. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais bon faut continuer à vivre. Et toi ?

_ Moi, ben je suis JAG à San Diego, je suis mariée et j'ai trois enfants adoptés.

_ Ah oui ? JAG, ouah, tu as fait du chemin dis-moi. Trois enfants ?

_ Oui j'ai adopté Enya, lorsque ses parents ont été tués, puis Chloé à la mort de son père. Et plus récemment j'ai adopté la fille de mon mari Mattie qui a un an de moins que Chloé.

_ Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que tu es mariée alors ?

_ Trois ans et demi.

_ Et ben moi qui ai toujours cru que tu épouserais ton pilote !

_ …

_ Sarah ?

_ C'est le cas !

_ Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Non, Harm est mon époux.

_ Et il t'a laissé venir chez moi ?

_ Hum… Pas vraiment, il ne sait pas où je me trouve.

_ Ah non, tu n'as pas fait ça ! Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir débarquer pour qu'il me casse la figure.

_ Personne ne sait où je suis.

_ Vous…vous avez des problèmes de couple ?

_ Non, tout va bien, enfin avant que je lui apprenne mon départ, tout allait bien.

_ Ah…Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_ Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, pour ma fille.

_ Ok !

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leurs vies respectives tout au long du voyage. Puis arrivèrent enfin à une belle demeure située au milieu de nulle part.

* * *

1er janvier 2016

19H 00

Quelques jours étaient passés, Mac n'avait encore rien raconté à Mic, mais celui-ci ne lui demandait rien, il voyait que ce devait être quelque chose de douloureux, car malgré la bonne humeur qui régnait dans sa maison, il arrivait à percevoir de la tristesse tant dans les yeux d'Enya que dans ceux de Sarah.

Ils avaient fêté la nouvelle année tous ensemble à Sydney, la soirée avait été des plus surprenantes, Mac n'avait jamais connu un réveillon comme celui-ci. Mic avait emmené tout le monde pique-niqué sur la plage, et ils avaient admiré le feu d'artifice qui illuminait le port. Rien de bien compliqué mais une soirée extraordinaire tout de même, des étoiles brillaient au fond des yeux des enfants. Mic était resté le même, cet homme généreux qui partage son amour et son bonheur. Ils étaient tous rentrés à la maison tard dans la nuit, Mic et Sarah avaient couché les enfants qui s'étaient endormis pendant le trajet, ils étaient restés discuter un peu sur la terrasse puis étaient allés se coucher eux aussi.

Sarah était debout avant tout le monde, elle tournait et retournait le téléphone dans sa main. Puis elle se décida enfin à composer le numéro de la maison. Une, deux…six…dix sonneries et toujours personne pour décrocher. Ils devaient être sortis fêter le réveillon, mais où ? Chez les Roberts peut-être. Elle composa le numéro et attendit, une, deux sonneries, on décrocha.

_ Harriet Roberts !

_ Harriet ! Bonsoir et bonne année.

_ Mac ! Bonne année, vous allez bien ?

_ Oui ça va, Enya est moins renfermée, ça se passe bien. Harm est chez toi?

_ Oui, les filles aussi sont là !

_ Je suis rassurée, tu peux me les passer.

_ Oui bien entendu, ils sont tous à table à côté. Un instant.

_ Ok, merci.

Harriet retourna auprès de ses invités dans l'autre pièce.

_ Chérie, qui était-ce ?

_ C'est Mac ! Elle essayait de vous joindre tous les trois.

_ Cool maman, je vais lui parler !

Chloé avait bondi de sa chaise pour aller se jeter sur le téléphone, Mattie elle d'un naturel plus réservée, regardait la réaction de son père, il n'avait pas l'air très décidé à lui parler.

_ Maman ! Bonne année !

_ Bonne année ma puce ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, mais je suis en colère, tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir !

_ Je suis désolée, tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

_ Tu es où ?

_ Chez des amis.

_ Où ?

_ Quelque part Chloé.

_ Ok, tu ne veux rien dire. Comment va Enya ?

_ Un peu mieux, ici elle joue avec d'autres enfants, elle va aller à l'école avec eux.

_ Tu as trouvé une école spécialisée ?

_ Non, c'est une école normale, enfin une école à classe unique.

_ Tu es dans un trou pommé ma parole !

_ Chloé, tu me la passe !

_ Mattie attends un peu je discute !

_ Oui en pleine nature, c'est Mattie que j'entends derrière toi ?

_ Oui, je te la passe, je t'aime maman !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

_ Tiens, voilà le téléphone, pas la peine de s'énerver !

_ Merci ! Maman ? Bonne année !

_ Bonne année mon ange !

_ Tu vas bien ? Ici ce n'est pas vraiment la joie.

_ Ça peut aller, mais votre père me manque.

_ Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

_ Je n'avais pas le choix Mattie, Enya avait besoin de se retrouver avec moi, que je m'occupe d'elle.

_ Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire ici ?

_ Non, elle ne voulait pas voir Harm. Elle m'a demandé de choisir, je suis partie pour gagner du temps, je ne peux pas choisir entre mon mari et ma fille.

_ Hum ! Je comprends mieux, papa ne nous a rien dit, il est fermé comme une huitre, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il vienne te parler.

_ S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de lui parler, je…

_ Je vais essayer, je te repasse Chloé en attendant.

_ Ok, encore bonne année.

_ Merci, à toi aussi.

Mattie redonna le combiné à Chloé qui raconta ces derniers jours à Mac. Pendant ce temps Mattie retourna auprès de son père.

_ Papa, tu devrais aller lui parler.

_ Non !

_ Harm, Mattie à raison, parle-lui.

_ Vous êtes bouchées toutes les deux, j'ai dit non !

_ Pourquoi ? Elle t'a blessé dans ton orgueil de mâle ? Tu regretteras toute ta vie de n'avoir pas pris ce combiné !

_ Mattie, tu y vas un peu fort !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Harm, en effet Mattie avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Chloé était apparue, le combiné à la main. Mac attendait toujours, mais ne pouvait pas non plus rester des heures au téléphone. Elle mit le combiné à l'oreille de Harm, après avoir informé Mac de son état.

_ Harm ? Tu m'entends ?

_ …

_ Harm, je t'en prie parle-moi.

_ …

Harm se leva de sa chaise, prit le combiné des mains de Chloé et partit dans le jardin avec.

_ Harm ? Je n'entends plus rien. Tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui je suis là, je suis sorti dans le jardin.

_ Je…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Te souhaiter une bonne année.

_ Bonne année, au revoir !

_ Harm attends !

_ Quoi ? Comment veux-tu que j'ai une bonne année, alors que je ne sais même pas où tu te trouves.

_ Harm, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi, mais s'il te plait fais-moi confiance.

_ Sarah… (Il pleurait à nouveau)

_ Harm je t'aime, tu me manque beaucoup, je sais que mon choix peut te paraître égoïste voir même cruel. Mais notre fille souffre depuis trop longtemps et moi aussi.

_ Toi aussi ? Sarah je ne comprends pas, tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ?

_ Si Harm, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es mon rayon de soleil tous les jours, mais au fond de moi j'ai des démons qui viennent dans mes cauchemars, il faut que je m'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Des démons ? Quels démons Sarah ?

_ Toutes les nuits je me réveille en sueur, au bord des larmes, toi tu es là près de moi, tu dors calmement. Je sais j'aurais dû te le dire, mais…

_ Quoi ? Sarah, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je …

_ Chut, ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai gardé ça trop longtemps pour moi, et Enya en a souffert. Elle le savait ce que je voyais toutes les nuits car elle voit la même chose que moi.

_ Que vois-tu Sarah ?

_ Je ne suis pas encore prête pour en parler Harm, mais s'il te plait attends-moi !

_ Sarah, j'ai mal, tu me manques, je t'aime tellement, je me sens si impuissant.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, j'essaierais de venir te voir dans deux mois, sans Enya.

_ Tu…tu vas la laisser seule ?

_ Non elle ne sera pas seule, je suis chez des amis, il y a d'autres enfants, en plus ils connaissent la langue d'Enya, elle s'est bien intégrée.

_ Où te trouves-tu ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, je te connais Harm, je sais que tu prendrais le premier avion.

_ Sarah, je te demande de ne pas me laisser trop longtemps sans nouvelles.

_ Ok c'est promis. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, tu me manques tellement.

_ Tu me manques aussi.

Harm venait de raccrocher, ça lui avait fait du bien d'entendre sa voix, il commençait à comprendre sa décision et s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir soutenue. Mais ils avaient parlé et il se sentait mieux. Il retourna auprès des autres, ils le regardèrent tous un instant, puis reprirent les festivités.

* * *

Bon voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite dimanche, par contre je vais poster demain un petit OS qui se situe dans la première fic, un petit bonus pour ce week-end de 3 jours.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou,

Bon dimanche à tous,

Voici la petite suite du jour. Une discussion entre Mac et Mic. Mac prend une décision, mais est-ce que ce sera le bon choix ?

Bonne lecture, à mercredi pour la suite.

_PS : pour ma lectrice préférée, Eh oui Mac est partie chez Mic, alors moi c'est un personnage que j'aimais bien, car contrairement aux autres hommes de la vie de Mac, il ne l'a jamais fait souffrir. Alors pas de panique on va bientôt revoir AJ..._

* * *

**12 février 2016**

**03H00**

Quelques semaines avaient passé, Enya s'était épanouie, Mac n'avait toujours pas parlé à Mic, et elle tombait de plus en plus dans la mélancolie. Mic avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, son amie le perturbait, que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi se renfermait-elle sur elle-même. En ayant plus qu'assez de se retourner dans son lit il se leva et alla prendre l'air. Il marchait le long de la maison lorsqu'il entendit un cri venir de la chambre de Mac, il se précipita et la trouva assise dans son lit les larmes ravageant son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Chut ! Chut ! Tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

_ C'est plus que ça, je…

_ Sarah, parles, je t'en prie.

_ Je suis un monstre.

_ Quoi ? … Viens, allons marcher un peu ça te fera du bien.

Sarah le suivit sans rien dire. Mic la tenait par la main, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc en retrait de la maison.

_ Ça va ? Sarah, il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. Je n'en dors plus, je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça.

_ Très bien, j'aurais dû tout te dire à mon arrivée.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Il y a quatre ans, un matin en sortant de la douche, Enya avait disparu. J'ai trouvé un mot dans le salon, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de quitter la maison que celle-ci a explosé.

_ Quoi ? On a essayé de te tuer ?

_ Oui. En fait il en avait après Harm, et espérait lui faire du mal en s'en prenant à moi. Il avait enlevé Enya et …

_ Qui « il » ?

_ Oh excuse-moi, Palmer.

_ Clark Palmer ?

_ Oui.

_ Ok, continues.

_ Donc il avait enlevé Enya, voulant par cet acte faire du mal à Harm.

_ Je ne comprends pas, Harm et toi n'étiez pas ensemble à cette époque !

_ Non mais Palmer croyait qu'Enya était la fille de Harm.

_ Là je suis perdu, Harm vivait à Londres non ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais pourquoi Palmer a-t-il cru ça ?

_ En fait je ne sais comment il avait appris que six ans plus tôt Harm et moi avions passé la nuit ensemble, je ne sais pas comment il l'a su, mais il en a tiré la conclusion qu'Enya était née de cette nuit.

_ Oh !

_ Oui c'est absurde.

_ Pas tant que ça, elle a les yeux de Harm et les même cheveux que toi.

_ Je sais, pur hasard.

_ Pas de chance dans ce cas. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Il avait emmené Enya dans une usine désaffectée, il était violent avec elle, il…

_ Sarah ? Que lui a-t-il fait ?

_ Il…il a fait du mal à ma petite fille, il l'a frappé, il l'a…

_ Il l'a violé c'est ça ?

_ …

Sarah était en pleurs, il la serra dans ses bras et commençait à remettre les morceaux du puzzle en place dans sa tête.

_ Oui ce salaud l'a détruite.

_ Sarah, je suis navré, j'étais loin d'avoir imaginé un truc pareil. Que s'est-il passé après ?

_ J'ai eu une prémonition et j'ai réussi à les retrouver. Lorsque je suis arrivée, il était trop tard, il l'avait déjà touché. Il était là dans la pièce et dormait, je me suis approchée de ma fille et j'allais la prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. Je me suis retournée et l'ai fixé droit dans les yeux. J'ai pointé mon arme vers lui.

_ Et ?

_ Je crois qu'il a eu peur, il a vidé son chargeur sur moi, et lorsqu'il a tiré sa dernière balle, j'ai…

_ Tu as ?

_ J'ai tiré, je lui ai mis une balle entre les deux yeux à ce fumier.

_ Sarah… tu n'avais pas le choix.

_ Bien sûr que si, il ne pouvait plus se défendre, il…

_ Sarah, n'importe qui à ta place aurait fait la même chose.

_ Oui mais c'est moi qui l'ai faite !

Mic la serrait dans ses bras depuis presque une heure, il la savait fragile mais pas à ce point. Elle avait besoin de Harm, il fallait qu'il réussisse à la faire partir quelques jours.

_ Sarah !

_ Oui.

_ Tu devrais rentrer quelques jours chez toi.

_ Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas appelé Harm depuis le nouvel an, il doit m'en vouloir, je…

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire alors je ne l'appelle pas. Je sais c'est égoïste, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, je…

_ Le fait de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles doit l'inquiéter d'autant plus.

_ Tu as raison, je vais partir quelques jours, tu…

_ Je garde Enya ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Mic…merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ton aide.

_ De rien. Aller, vas réserver ton billet.

Sarah se leva et se dirigea vers la maison, avant d'y entrer elle se retourna et murmura un merci du bout des lèvres.

_ Mon dieu que j'aime cette femme. (Mic avait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, il avait été heureux en mariage mais avait toujours gardé une place dans son cœur pour Sarah Mackenzie.)

Quelques minutes passèrent, il n'avait toujours pas quitté son banc, Sarah s'approchait de lui, un léger sourire ayant regagné son visage.

_ Voilà j'ai réservé, je pars le 14, j'arriverais juste bien pour la saint-valentin.

_ Il va être content que vous passiez cette journée ensemble.

_ J'espère.

_ Ton vol est à quelle heure ?

_ 21h30, ça me fait arriver à San Diego pour 20h.

_ Très bien ! Tu comptes rester combien de jours ?

_ Une semaine ça devrait être bien, je ne veux pas laisser Enya trop longtemps toute seule.

_ Ne t'en fais pas je m'occuperais bien d'elle.

_ Encore une fois merci pour tout ce que tu fais Mic. Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, sinon je vais être fatiguée quand les enfants se réveilleront.

_ Très bien, bonne nuit, et si tu as besoin…

_ De quelque chose, je te fais signe.

Mac partie se coucher et Mic ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

* * *

14 février 2016

20h30

Aéroport de Sydney

_ Je reviens vite ma puce, tu vas me manquer.

_ Tu promets ! Tu vas vraiment revenir ?

_ Bien sûr mon ange, je dois juste aller régler certaines choses à San Diego, mais dans huit jours je suis de retour. Tu seras bien sage avec tonton Mic ?

_ Oui !

_ Mic, merci, prend bien soin de mon petit ange.

_ Pars sans crainte.

_ Ok, bon j'y vais sinon l'avion va finir par partir sans moi.

_ Bisous maman, reviens vite, je t'aime…

Enya regarda sa mère franchir les deux portes battantes, elle prit la main de Mic et la serra très fort.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas elle va revenir.

_ …

_ Tu veux aller voir l'avion décoller ?

_ Oui, s'il te plait.

_ Ok on y va la puce.

Mic prit Enya sur ses épaules et ils sortirent de l'aéroport, il marcha un peu et s'arrêta à un endroit d'où on voyait très bien la piste. Quelques minutes plus tard l'avion de Sarah décollait et une petite fille faisait de petits signes timides de la main.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir,

alors je suis désolée, il y a eu un bug au postage et vous n'avez pas eu le bon chapitre

je comprend que tu ai été un peu perdue caskett71 car vous avez eu le chapitre 21

donc je viens de le retirer et voici la bonne suite

Voici la suite... des retrouvailles, mais peut-être pas celles que vous attendez

Bonne lecture

* * *

**14 février 2016**

**21H00**

**Maison des Rabb, San Diego**

Sarah avait profité du voyage pour dormir, elle avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à son époux. Cela faisait maintenant six semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle avait un poids en moins depuis qu'elle avait réussi à parler, à dire ce qui restait au fond de son âme depuis toutes ces années. Elle avait vécu quatre ans d'un mariage heureux avec Harm mais aussi quatre ans de non-dit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec lui, pourquoi dès qu'il s'agissait de parler, ils n'y arrivaient pas, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Elle se trouvait devant la porte de leur maison, les lumières étaient éteintes au rez-de-chaussée, elle trouva cela bizarre mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle sortit la clé de son sac et ouvrit la porte, elle alluma et déposa son sac dans l'entrée. Ça faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Cette maison lui avait manqué. Elle alla tout d'abord dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau fraiche puis se dirigea vers l'escalier, Harm devait se trouver à l'étage soit dans le bureau soit dans leur chambre.

Arrivée sur le palier elle remarqua de la lumière sous la porte du bureau et se dirigea donc en premier dans cette direction, elle resta un instant derrière la porte, puis prit son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrit. Malheureusement la déception pouvait se lire sur son visage car la pièce se trouvait être vide. Elle y pénétra tout de même et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil, la pièce sentait le cigare, Harm avait dû reprendre cette mauvaise habitude, mais pour une fois ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle sentait son odeur et sa présence imprégnées dans cette pièce.

Elle rêvassait toujours lorsqu'elle fût sortie de ses pensées par un cri. Elle se leva d'un bon et sortit du bureau. Arrivée dans le couloir elle entendit des bruits provenant de sa chambre. Elle s'approcha et se figea derrière la porte lorsqu'elle comprit d'où provenait ce qu'elle entendait. Son visage était blanc et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle devait ouvrir cette fichue porte pour en avoir le cœur net mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle sentit ses jambes lâcher et s'assit à même le sol. De nouveaux cris se firent entendre, des cris de plaisir, d'extase. Puis le dernier doute qui restait dans son esprit s'évanouit lorsqu'elle entendit une voix de femme prononcer le nom de son mari.

Devait-elle ouvrir cette porte pour se faire encore plus mal ou partir sans qu'il ne sache jamais qu'elle se trouvait derrière. Finalement elle décida de faire savoir à son époux le mal qu'il venait de lui faire.

Elle se releva et saisit la poignée de la porte dans sa main droite, doucement elle abaissa la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elle se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son mari. Il était là sur leur lit conjugal en train de faire l'amour à une autre femme. Elle resta un instant à le regarder, un moment de silence, un arrêt dans le temps, puis une voix vint briser cet instant.

_ Harm, chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ …

_ Harm ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit ce qui se passait, pas le moins du monde gênée par la situation, elle décida de briser la glace.

_ Bonsoir ! Claudia, ravie de faire votre connaissance madame.

_ Claudia ! Ferme-la.

_ Oh monsieur le rabat-joie, ce n'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude.

_ Sarah, je…

_ Ne dis rien.

_ Je…

_ Je te laisse à ta petite vie si excitante.

Puis sur ces paroles elle fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Elle se saisit de son portable et appela un taxi, puis elle se mit à marcher pour ne pas rester en cet endroit.

Harm qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, se retira de Claudia et sauta du lit pour enfiler son pantalon. Puis sans rien dire à sa compagne, il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en courant. Il se précipita dehors mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Il s'avança jusqu'au trottoir, tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche et l'aperçut enfin au loin, elle venait de tourner au coin de la rue.

Il commença à courir, il fallait à tout prix qu'il la rattrape. Il accéléra et arriva au coin de la rue, elle se trouvait un peu plus loin prête à monter dans un taxi.

_ Sarah !

Elle ne se retourna pas.

_ Sarah, attend ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Elle se retourna et il la vit le visage à la fois rempli de haine, de larmes et de douleur. Puis elle cessa de le regarder et entra dans le taxi. Harm se mit à courir et se plaça devant le taxi pour l'empêcher de partir. Le chauffeur pilla et se mit à l'insulter de tous les noms.

_ Monsieur, vous m'attendez une minute ?

_ Très bien madame.

Mac sortit du taxi et se dirigea vers Harm qui se trouvait toujours devant ce dernier.

_ Sarah, mon dieu, je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de se prendre une gifle en plein sur sa joue gauche.

_ Ça fait combien de temps ?

_ Quoi… de… Sarah tu es revenue ?

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Combien de temps Harm ? Combien de temps que tu t'envoies en l'air avec elle ? Combien de temps que tu me trompes ? Je voulais te faire la surprise pour la saint-valentin, mais je vois qu'en fait tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

_ Non Sarah, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime…

_ Je te défends de dire ça.

Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas Claudia les avait suivis et venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

_ Rentre !

_ Tu plaisantes ! Cette fille se pointe et tu me laisse en plan en plein orgasme et je devrais rester sagement à la maison à t'attendre.

_ Tais-toi !

_ Non laisse-la parler.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis sa femme, mademoiselle… Claudia c'est ça ?

_ Oh celle qui l'a abandonné, celle qui est aussi frigide qu'un glaçon au lit.

_ Pardon ?

_ Claudia tais-toi !

_ Harm toi tais-toi, laisse là s'exprimer. Vous avez quel âge ?

_ Vingt-huit ans.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que vous baisez avec mon mari ?

_ Euh…je dirais…

_ Ne répond pas.

_ Harm ferme-la. Alors j'attends mademoiselle.

_ Ça doit faire environ quinze…

_ Jours !

_ Quoi ? Non mais tu as perdu la tête ça fait presque quinze mois qu'on est ensemble Harm, tu te fous de moi ?

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Mac, elle remonta dans le taxi et demanda au chauffeur de prendre la route de l'aéroport.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Tu veux foutre mon mariage par terre ?

_ Je n'ai dit que la vérité, ce n'est pas moi qui trompe la personne que j'aime. Et je te signale que ça fait un mois que je dors chez toi et ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire !

_ Ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire à ma femme.

_ Bref de toute façon elle est partie, on rentre, ça caille ici.

_ Rentre, moi il faut que je la retrouve.

_ Ah oui et où ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais je dois la rattraper, je vais aller chez nos amis, elle a dû laisser notre fille là-bas.

_ Très bien, je vais récupérer mon sac et je rentre chez moi je bosse dans quelques heures. Tu as tes clés ?

_ Euh non, je te raccompagne et je file chez les Roberts.

* * *

**22H00**

**Maison des Roberts**

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong…

_ Oui, voilà, je viens !... Harm ?

_ Bonsoir, Sarah est là ?

_ Sarah ? Non, pourquoi serait-elle là ?

_ On s'est disputé et j'ai pensé qu'elle était venue ici.

_ Elle est rentrée ?

_ Oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Enya n'est pas chez vous ?

_ Non Harm, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis le jour de l'an.

_ Mince, je ne sais pas où la chercher.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Euh…disons que…

_ Harm ?

_ Je ne veux pas en parler.

_ Chérie qui est-ce ?

_ C'est Harm, il cherche Sarah.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

_ Oui je veux bien on aura plus d'idées à deux.

Bud partit chercher son manteau et rejoignit Harm à sa voiture. Il démarra et ils partirent en direction de chez Jen et Vic.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'elle était rentrée.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ J'ai fait le con.

_ Harm, on se connaît depuis longtemps, dis-moi la vérité si tu veux que je t'aide.

_ Très bien, elle m'a trouvé au lit avec une femme.

_ Quoi ? Tu trompes Mac ?

_ Oui, je sais c'est nul, mais Mac et moi ce n'est pas vraiment le grand bonheur que j'attendais.

_ Vous avez des problèmes ?

_ Pas vraiment disons que je ne sais jamais ce qu'elle pense et au lit c'est… comment dire…

_ Vous ne faites pas l'amour ?

_ Si mais que très rarement.

_ Tu lui as dit tout ça ? Tu lui as dit ce que tu voulais, ce…

_ Non, il y a des sujets qu'elle évite ou alors elle est fatiguée.

_ Ça fait combien de temps ?

_ Ben les six premiers mois de mariage pas de souci et après de moins en moins.

_ Je parlais des autres femmes !

_ Ah, ben environ deux ans.

_ En effet, mais ça elle ne le sait pas.

_ Hum…

_ Quoi elle le sait ?

_ Disons au moins pour les quinze derniers mois.

_ Alors là ça va être dur. Je crois qu'on devrait aller direct à l'aéroport ou alors peut-être chez ta mère.

_ Oui elle a dû laisser Enya là-bas.

Ils firent demi-tour et prirent la direction de La Jolla.

* * *

Pas taper... Je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que vous attendiez comme retrouvailles, mais bon la suite vendredi


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

alors normalement il n'y avait pas de chapitre prévu aujourd'hui, mais hier il y a eu un bug dans le chapitre posté. En effet vous n'avez pas du comprendre grand chose à l'histoire vous avez eu le chapitre 21 au lieu du 14.

j'ai donc rectifié le chapitre précédent et je vous invite donc à le relire

pour me faire pardonner je vous mets une suite dès aujourd'hui

bonne lecture

* * *

15 février 2016

Aeroport de San Diego

1H00

Mac venait d'arriver à l'aéroport, elle était énervée et n'avait qu'une idée en tête, quitter ce fichu pays et retourner auprès de sa fille. D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

_ Bonsoir, serait-il possible d'avoir un billet pour le prochain vol pour Sydney ?

_ Bonsoir, un instant je regarde… Alors le prochain vol est à six heure trente, arrivée à Sydney le seize février à vingt-deux heure vingt avec une escale à Los Angeles de sept heure vingt-deux à douze heure cinquante.

_ Très bien, il vous reste des places ?

_ Oui alors en économique ou en affaire ?

_ Economique si vous avez.

_ Oui il m'en reste juste une, vous avez de la chance.

_ C'est bien la seule fois ce soir.

_ Vous disiez ?

_ Non rien, combien je vous dois ?

_ Alors ça vous fera mille six cent quatre-vingt dix dollars madame.

Mac tendit sa carte et quelques minutes plus tard elle se dirigeait vers le kiosque munie de son billet.

Même moment

La Jolla

Harm venait d'entrer chez sa mère, la maison était silencieuse, on pouvait même entendre le bruit des vagues provenant de la plage. Bud dû le retenir par la manche pour l'empêcher de réveiller toute la maison.

_ Harm, calme-toi, ne va pas inquiéter ta mère si jamais elles ne sont pas ici.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Tu m'attends ici je vais voir au premier si elles sont là.

Harm monta l'escalier sans un bruit comme lorsqu'il était ado et qu'il avait fait le mur. Il se remémora ces soirées où une fois sur deux il se faisait prendre, mais ça finissait toujours autour d'un bol de chocolat chaud à discuter avec sa mère dans la cuisine.

Cette fois l'enjeu n'était pas le même, il se trouvait maintenant devant la chambre d'amis, il poussa la porte doucement et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce, voyant que la pièce avait l'air vide, il alluma et se rendit compte que personne n'avait dormit ici récemment.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers ce qui s'avérait être son ancienne chambre de petit garçon sage et discret ou d'ado rebelle et réfractaire à l'autorité de son beau-père.

Une nouvelle fois il tomba sur une pièce vide, il sentit alors ses genoux céder sous son poids et tomba sur le sol tenant son visage ravagé par les larmes dans ses mains.

Ce bruit avait suffi à réveiller Trish qui se précipita hors de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait chez elle. Bud avait lui aussi grimpé les escaliers, inquiet de ne rien entendre à l'étage. C'est en même temps qu'ils trouvèrent Harm dans le désarroi le plus total.

_ Je l'ai perdue, cette fois je l'ai vraiment perdue.

_ De quoi parle-t-il ?

_ De Mac madame.

_ Je ne comprends pas, Mac est partie il y a presque deux mois déjà !

_ A priori elle est revenue ce soir et ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Il pensait la trouver chez vous.

_ Harm, mon ange, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Elle ne reviendra jamais, jamais plus tu entends.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle me déteste.

_ Pourquoi te détesterait-elle ? Tu es la personne qui compte le plus dans sa vie avec Enya.

_ Plus maintenant.

_ Harm, je sais que tu vis mal le fait qu'elle soit partie s'occuper d'Enya sans toi, mais elle va revenir, et elles iront mieux toutes les deux.

_ Elle ne reviendra pas.

_ C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Elle n'en a pas eu besoin, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, je lui ai fait trop de mal.

Et Harm s'écroula déversant toutes les larmes de son corps sur la moquette de sa chambre.

_ Que lui a-t-il fait ?

_ Il l'a trompée madame.

* * *

Mic préparait le diner pendant que les enfants jouaient dans le jardin. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Ils étaient en train de jouer à chat perché et on entendait très bien les rires. Il observa plus attentivement et ne vit pas Enya. Il scruta le reste du jardin et la vit assît sur un banc, le regard dans le vide.

Mic mit son plat au four, sortit de la maison et s'approcha de la petite fille. En quelques gestes, il lui demanda si la place à côté d'elle était libre. Elle fit le signe que oui par un hochement de tête. Il resta un moment assis à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Ainsi c'est Enya qui lança la conversation.

_ Mic, on est forcé de … enfin de…

_ De quoi Enya ?

_ De laisser un garçon mettre son pénis en nous pour avoir un bébé ?

Mic regarda Enya plus attentivement, il ne lui montra aucune peur, aucune angoisse, aucune moquerie avant de répondre.

_ Forcé non, mais c'est la façon la plus naturelle et la plus facile d'avoir un enfant.

_ Et qu'elles sont les autres ?

_ Alors, il y a la fécondation in vitro qui consiste à implanter un embryon dans ton ventre directement. Sinon tu peux toujours faire le choix d'adopter un enfant pour lui donner de l'amour.

_ C'est ce que maman a fait avec moi.

_ Oui. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

_ Parce que si j'ai un enfant un jour, je ne veux pas qu'il naisse à partir de quelque chose que je n'aime pas.

_ Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça Enya, tu changeras peut-être d'avis plus tard, lorsque tu auras trouvé un garçon avec qui tu seras bien.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je ne sais pas. Je sais que maman t'a raconté, je vous ai entendu l'autre soir. Maman était triste.

_ Oui, ta maman a peur pour toi, peur justement que tu n'arrives pas à changer ton opinion sur le sexe. Peur que tu ne connaisses jamais la sensation de bien-être qu'on peut ressentir à faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime.

_ Moi aussi ça me fait peur. Mic, quand je serais un peu plus grande, tu voudras bien m'expliquer comment ça se passe ?

_ Bien sûr ma puce.

_ Merci ! Mic ? Tu aimes ma maman ?

_ Euh…ta maman aime Harm Enya, ils sont heureux ensemble et…

_ Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posé.

_ Ta maman compte beaucoup pour moi, c'est une très bonne amie.

_ Tu as déjà fait l'amour avec elle ?

_ Il y a très longtemps.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, j'ai même failli me marier avec ta maman.

_ Ah oui ? Je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas marié avec elle.

_ C'est une longue histoire.

Il regarda l'air déterminé qui se dégageait du visage de la petite fille et comprit qu'il devait lui raconter cette histoire.

Enya était contente elle venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur sa maman, Mic était quelqu'un de gentil, elle aimait bien discuter avec lui. Elle voulait lui demander encore une chose mais n'osait pas vraiment. Mic sentit qu'Enya n'avait pas tout dit et lui posa la question.

_ Enya, tu voulais me poser une autre question ?

_ Oui, le piano dans la maison, tu sais en jouer ?

_ Malheureusement très mal, c'est ma femme qui jouait.

_ Ah, c'est dommage, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre.

_ Hum, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien réentendre la mélodie de ce piano dans la maison. Mais bon en attendant si on allait manger jeune demoiselle.

_ Oh oui, je meurs de faim.

_ C'est parti, les enfants, on passe à table.

* * *

15 février 2016

Aéroport de San Diego

2H00

Mac n'arrêtait pas de marcher dans le hall de l'aéroport, elle en avait déjà marre d'attendre, elle regarda le tableau d'affichage de l'aéroport et eut une idée. Elle se dirigea vers le même guichet que plus tôt et demanda de nouveaux renseignements.

Son nouveau billet en poche, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement. L'avion décollait dans vingt minutes.

15 février 2016

Aéroport JFK, New York

11H30

Elle venait d'atterrir à New York, Lorsque les portes menant vers la sortie s'ouvrirent, un vent glacial s'engouffra dans son cou. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et partit dans le froid à la recherche d'un taxi. Au bout de deux minutes elle était au chaud et se dirigeait vers Park avenue. Il lui fallut une heure pour atteindre sa destination, elle remercia le chauffeur et pénétra dans un building. Elle prit l'ascenseur et appuya que le bouton du quatorzième étage.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vaste hall, droit devant elle se trouvait l'accueil, il était midi trente et il n'y avait pas grand monde. Néanmoins un jeune homme qui l'avait vu entrer, s'approcha d'elle.

_ Bonjour, puis-je vous renseigner ?

_ Bonjour, oui, je cherche maître Mcbeal.

_ Vous avez de la chance elle n'est pas encore partie déjeuner. Son bureau se trouve au fond sur la droite.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Elle remonta le long couloir et se trouva devant une porte qui portait l'inscription suivante : Allyson Mcbeal, avocate. Elle frappa trois coups et attendit une réponse.

_ Oui, entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la vit, elle se trouvait assise à son bureau le nez penché dans un dossier.

_ Salut Ally, je ne te dérange pas ?

La jeune femme releva la tête au son de cette voix familière.

_ Sarah ! Ben ça alors, que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je passais par-là, et je me suis dit et si j'allais rendre visite à cette chère Ally.

_ Mais bien sûr, tu passais par là en habitant à l'autre bout du pays.

_ Bon ok pas très crédible, j'aurais besoin de tes services en fait.

_ Sarah Mackenzie, la grande avocate a besoin de moi ! Tu me fais marcher ?

Elle vit dans le regard de son amie que le ton n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda en quoi elle pouvait lui venir en aide.

_ Voilà, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de mon divorce.

_ Ma question va peut-être te paraître stupide, mais il n'y a pas d'avocats à San Diego ?

_ Si, mais je préfère que ce soit toi.

_ Très bien, je t'écoute.

_ Voilà je voudrais demander le divorce, mais je ne veux pas qu'Harm sache où je vis.

_ Hum, ça pas de souci, je suis tenue au secret professionnel mais ça tu le sais déjà.

_ En fait c'est un peu compliqué. Il y a un mois et demi, j'ai quitté momentanément la maison pour le bien d'Enya. Harm l'a très mal vécu. Je suis revenue hier toute seule pour arranger la situation.

_ Et si tu es là je suppose que ça n'a pas marché.

_ En fait on s'est à peine parler, je…

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur le visage de Sarah. Ally se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de son amie. Elle posa une main sur la sienne et l'encouragea à continuer.

_ Je l'ai trouvé dans notre lit avec une autre femme. D'après ce que j'ai compris cela fait plusieurs mois que ça dure.

_ Je suis désolée. Sarah, où est-ce que tu vis maintenant ?

_ Pour le moment je suis chez un ami, qui m'héberge moi et Enya.

_ Très bien, je te propose qu'on aille déjeuner, et on va commencer à travailler sur ton dossier cet après-midi.

_ Je ne veux surtout pas m'immiscer dans ton emploi du temps.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas de rendez-vous cet après-midi, et j'ai fini mes dossiers importants hier.

_ Alors ok !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour,

Comme promis voici le chapitre du jour. Dans ce chapitre un enchainement de petits événements pour avancer dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Mac avait passé quelques jours à New York en compagnie d'Ally, ce qui lui permettait de rentrer à la date initialement prévue et de ne pas raconter à Mic ce qui c'était passé. De plus de cette façon les papiers du divorce étaient prêts, signés et Ally les avait postés le matin-même en recommandé. Ne voulant pas que Harm la trouve, seul le numéro d'Ally figurait sur le dossier.

**20 février 2016**

**Aéroport JFK, New York**

**11h00**

_ Sarah, prend soin de toi.

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ma priorité aujourd'hui c'est ma fille.

_ J'espère qu'elle va aller mieux mais ne t'oublie pas. En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir malgré les circonstances.

_ Oui moi aussi. Et surtout …

_ En aucun cas je ne mentionne l'endroit où tu te trouves.

_ Merci.

Ally prit Sarah une dernière fois dans ses bras avant que celle-ci ne passa le sas.

**21 février 2016**

**Maison de Mic, Australie**

**10h00**

_ C'est aujourd'hui que rentre maman ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs on va se préparer car on part dans une heure.

_ Super !

Enya courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard tenant d'une main une robe et de l'autre un pantalon.

_ Tonton Mic ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je mets quoi ?

_ Ma foi, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu dans cette robe.

_ Non, je n'en porte jamais.

_ Ah ben alors mets la robe, ça surprendra ta mère.

_ Oui tu as raison, je veux qu'elle me trouve belle.

_ Si tu veux que je te coiffe tu me dis.

_ Tu sais coiffer les filles ?

_ Bien sûr, je coiffe souvent les miennes.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

_ Je peux te faire une belle natte africaine si tu veux.

_ Oh oui ! Je m'habille et j'arrive.

_ Ok, je vais aussi m'habiller pendant ce temps.

Finalement ils furent prêts au bout de quarante minutes et partirent plus tôt que prévu tellement Enya était impatiente.

**21 février 2016**

**Aéroport de Sydney**

**13h00**

Mac venait d'atterrir. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de descendre de l'avion, afficha un grand sourire sur son visage et se dirigea vers le hall de l'aéroport.

* * *

**24 février 2016**

**Maison des Rabb, San Diego**

**8H30**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Sarah était partie, comment avait-elle réussi à disparaître aussi vite ? Où était-elle allée ? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Harm. Dix jours qu'il ne mangeait presque rien, il avait encore à l'esprit le regard d'incompréhension de sa femme. Il faisait les gestes du quotidien machinalement et c'est ainsi comme tous les matins qu'il ouvrit la porte pour partir au travail.

Mais ce matin-là, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte un homme se trouvait derrière. D'abord surpris, il recula d'un pas, avant de comprendre que cet homme avait un recommandé à lui remettre. Il signa le bon et regarda l'expéditeur sur l'enveloppe. « Maître McBeal, New York. » Un avocat de New York, curieux, que lui voulait-il. Il remercia l'homme et rentra chez lui pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Il retira le dossier qu'elle contenait et commença à le lire. Il n'avait pas fini l'entête qu'il s'écroula par terre. Ce n'était pas possible, Sarah demandait le divorce… Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, cette fois il l'avait vraiment perdue.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était assis sur le plancher de sa maison, le regard complètement vide et les larmes taries. Des mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête… « Divorce… New York… Divorce… » C'est ainsi que le trouva Bud aux environs d'une heure. En effet, ils devaient déjeuner ensemble et Harm avait déjà plus d'une heure de retard et ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Il interpella plusieurs fois son ami, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il vit qu'il tenait un courrier dans sa main, le prit et commença à le lire. Tout devenait clair, son ami venait de perdre une partie de son âme en ouvrant cette lettre.

**20 juin 2016**

**Maison des Roberts – San Diego**

**14H00**

Quelques mois étaient passés. Harm était toujours aussi anéanti, il n'avait eu des nouvelles de Sarah que par l'intermédiaire de son avocate, c'est comme ça qu'il avait appris son retour ces jours-ci. Ils devaient passer devant le juge dans deux jours. Bud était très présent pour lui et vraiment inquiet, il avait essayé avec son épouse de contacter Mac mais sans succès. Comment leurs amis en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

_ Bud, chéri !

_ Oui.

_ Regarde-le, il est encore assis sur le rebord de la piscine, le regard vide. Je suis inquiète.

_ Oui moi aussi, mais que pouvons-nous y faire ?

_ Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi, comme ça d'un seul coup, Mac demande le divorce. C'est vrai, ils étaient heureux tous les deux !

_ Euh, ben écoute peut-être qu'ils ne l'étaient pas tant que ça.

_ Toi, Bud Roberts, tu me caches quelque chose !

_ Je ne peux rien dire, j'ai fait une promesse.

_ Très bien, mais un jour je saurais. Mais je vais commencer par retrouver Sarah.

_ D'après Harm, elle rentre ces jours-ci.

_ Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car le téléphone sonnait.

_ Harriet Roberts !

_ Harriet, bonjour, c'est Mac. Tu vas bien ?

_ Mac ! Oh mon dieu, que je suis contente de t'entendre, j'étais si inquiète, tu ne peux pas savoir le mauvais sang que je me suis fait ici. Mais bon dieu où es-tu ? Tu rentres quand ? tu…

_ Hé ! Du calme Harriet, je ne vais pas raccrocher tout de suite.

_ Euh oui, désolée.

_ Alors pour répondre à l'une de tes questions, je suis à San Diego, je suis à l'aéroport et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir me chercher, et si tu pouvais m'héberger quelques jours.

_ Oh mon dieu, j'arrive de suite. Et pour t'héberger pas de souci. Oh mince j'ai oublié.

_ Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Harm est ici.

_ Ah ! Ok, ce n'est pas grave, je dois lui parler de toute façon.

_ Très bien, j'arrive d'ici vingt minutes.

_ Ok, merci. A tout de suite.

Harriet raccrocha et commença à s'afférer dans tous les sens. Bud la regardait interloqué.

_ Harriet, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je dois y aller, je vais chercher Mac à l'aéroport. A tout à l'heure, bisous.

Elle embrassa son mari et partit sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.

**20 juin 2016**

**Aéroport de San Diego**

**14H30**

Mac et Harriet se trouvaient là l'une en face de l'autre ne sachant que dire, alors Harriet prit les devants et serra son amie dans ses bras, puis après quelques minutes elles décidèrent de regagner la voiture de cette dernière. Harriet se sentait mal à l'aise, ne sachant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé entre ses deux amis pour qu'une procédure de divorce soit engagée. Elle devait lui poser la question, mais ne voulait pas la brusquer. De plus, elle se demandait où se trouvait Enya et combien de temps Mac comptait rester.

_ Sarah ? Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr, qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Que s'est-il passé avec Harm ? Pourquoi divorcez-vous ?

_ Tu n'es au courant de rien ?

_ Non, Harm est renfermé sur lui-même, Bud ne veut rien me dire, et moi je suis inquiète pour vous tous.

_ Alors je vais te répondre, mais c'est une longue histoire. En fait je pense qu'Harm et moi avons attendu trop longtemps pour nous marier et je n'ai pas été assez présente dans ce mariage. J'ai vraiment eu des sentiments pour Harm, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. Après ce qui s'est passé…, je…

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je l'ai trouvé au lit avec une autre femme.

_ Oh ! Je…, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais… pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Harm t'aime !

_ Oui il m'aime, mais il avait besoin de plus que ça et je n'ai pas su le voir.

_ Sarah ! Ce n'est tout de même pas ta faute si Harm est allé voir ailleurs.

_ En partie, si. Cela fait deux ans qu'il me trompe, je crois en fait, que je ne me suis jamais remise de l'enlèvement d'Enya et j'ai délaissé Harm petit à petit.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! Quand quelque chose ne va pas, on en discute, on ne va pas voir ailleurs, on ne trompe pas l'autre !

_ Harriet, ne t'énerve pas, Harm et moi n'avons jamais su communiquer.

_ Tu as l'air si calme.

_ Aujourd'hui je le suis oui. J'ai pris du temps pour y voir plus clair et m'apaiser.

_ Et où se trouve Enya ?

_ Chez un ami, et elle va y rester.

_ Tu repars alors !

_ Non, je reste, et je reprends mon poste. J'irais voir Enya régulièrement.

_ …

_ Ecoutes, un jour je te dirais tout, mais c'est encore trop tôt.

_ Je comprends. Voilà on arrive. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

_ Oui, certaine.

_ Très bien ! Alors entrons dans la maison.

Harriet entra la première, suivie par Mac. Bud se trouvait dans le salon à faire les cent pas. Il était anxieux et ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.

_ Bonjour Bud !

_ Bonjour Mac ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

_ Oui, très bon merci. Où est-il ?

_ Dans le jardin au bord de la piscine.

_ Merci.

Mac se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre, puis avant de la franchir se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit signe que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite dimanche soir.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour,

Désolée de poster aussi tard, mais je n'avais pas de connexion internet avant.

Voici une discussion entre Harm et Mac et un bon dans le temps.

* * *

**20 juin 2016**

**Jardin des Roberts**

**15h30**

Elle regarda au loin et aperçu Harm assis sur le bord de la piscine. Elle s'approcha doucement, respira un bon coup, puis vint s'asseoir près de lui.

_ Bonjour Harm !

_ Mac ! Mais… que…quand…

_ Je viens d'arriver, Harriet est venue me chercher à l'aéroport.

_ Tu as l'air en forme !

_ Oui, je vais mieux.

_ Sarah, je…, je te demande pardon, je…

_ Chut, ne dis rien.

_ Mais…

_ Non Harm, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, je ne veux pas t'entendre me supplier de tout oublier.

Elle s'approcha de lui et mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre une objection.

_ Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et d'y voir plus clair pendant ces derniers mois. Je t'ai aimé Harm, vraiment aimé, mais aujourd'hui nous deux c'est fini. On n'a jamais su être prêt en même temps, on n'a jamais voulu les mêmes choses aux mêmes moments. On a soit trop attendu, soit été trop vite, dans les deux cas on est deux à avoir détruit ce mariage. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour nous de voir l'autre pendant quelque temps, mais je ne veux pas que l'on soit de ces couples qui à cause de leurs rancœurs mettent leurs amis mal à l'aise. Harm, peut-être est-ce trop te demander de rester amis, mais j'ai besoin quelque part de retrouver ce lien que nous avions dans le passé. Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une femme qui sera vraiment là pour toi et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourra même te donner cet enfant que tu désires tant. Ce jour-là, je ne serais pas triste Harm, je serais heureuse pour toi. Chut, laisse-moi finir. Je commence un long processus de guérison de mon âme, j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair et de chasser mes fantômes et mes peurs. Harm, je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas su te dire ce qui me rongeait. Je t'aimerais toujours.

_ Sarah… non s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Je t'ai entendu cette fois et je te libère. Je te signe les papiers et te les donne. Je ne veux pas qu'on se déchire devant un juge. Et pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait.

_ Merci. Bon, si on rejoignait nos amis, qui doivent se demander si tout va bien.

_ Une minute encore, je voulais savoir… comment va Enya ? Elle est là aussi ?

_ Non, Enya n'est pas rentrée avec moi. Elle va mieux, mais c'est un long processus. Je sais que tu l'as aimée comme ta propre fille, mais malheureusement, elle a gardé en mémoire le fait que c'est un peu à cause de toi qu'elle s'est fait enlever. Mais je suis certaine qu'un jour elle viendra te voir.

_ Ok, mais promets-moi de me donner des nouvelles de temps en temps. Et encore merci Sarah, merci d'être venue me dire tout ça.

Harm serra Sarah une dernière fois dans ses bras et tous les deux rejoignirent Bud et Harriet à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

Plus de cinq ans avaient passés depuis le retour de Sarah à San Diego. Elle prenait des congés régulièrement et se rendait en Australie pour voir Enya. Elle n'avait dit à personne où elle se trouvait sur la demande de cette dernière.

Quelque temps après le départ de sa mère, Enya avait commencé à apprendre le piano et cet instrument avait été une révélation pour elle. Grâce à la musique, elle pouvait enfin s'exprimer et en plus elle avait développé un réel talent dans ce domaine. Ainsi l'année suivante elle avait demandé à sa mère d'intégrer le conservatoire de musique de Sidney, elle voulait devenir une grande musicienne. Sarah voyant le sourire de sa fille lorsqu'elle touchait un piano n'avait pu refuser. Après une audition et un entretien elle avait été prise pour intégrer cette grande école de musique. Ainsi la semaine elle était pensionnaire au conservatoire, où elle suivait le cursus scolaire et apprenait la musique. Et le week-end elle rentrait chez Mic. Mac venait la rejoindre à chaque vacance scolaire et s'émerveillait devant le talent de sa fille.

Enya restait malgré tout une jeune fille très renfermée avec les garçons, mais apprenait à les connaître, elle s'entendait bien avec les fils de Mic et avait même embrassé Bryan, l'aîné qui avait un an de plus qu'elle. Ça s'était passé le jour de ses quatorze ans, il avait voulu devenir son petit ami, mais Enya n'était pas prête pour ça.

Aujourd'hui elle s'apprêtait à rentrer enfin à la maison, cela faisait six ans qu'elle avait quitté San Diego, et elle appréhendait beaucoup ce retour.

AJ quant à lui, n'était revenu que trois fois à San Diego depuis son départ pour la France. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait encore de son premier retour au pays parmi les siens, sa tante avait bien failli lui décoller la mâchoire, c'est vrai que cette baffe il l'avait bien méritée, il s'était alors excusé de son attitude.

Aujourd'hui il était jeune interne au Saint Luke's Hospital de New York, c'est la vie qu'il s'était choisie lorsqu'il s'était séparé de Marie. Pendant toutes ces années il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Enya, il savait juste qu'elle allait bien et ne vivait pas avec sa mère. Il espérait que cette année elle serait parmi eux pour fêter Noël, il s'en voulait vraiment d'être ainsi sorti de sa vie.

Harm, avait pris sa retraite et travaillait maintenant dans un petit cabinet de Chicago. En effet, deux ans plus tôt il avait rencontré Sylvia, un professeur de littérature dont il était tombé follement amoureux et il avait décidé de la suivre. Un an plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés et aujourd'hui ils attendaient leur premier enfant. Il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie.

Chloé et Mattie, avaient aussi fait leur bout de chemin. Mattie aujourd'hui âgée de trente-trois ans, était journaliste à Boston. Elle était une jeune femme épanouie dans son travail, elle s'était mariée trois ans plus tôt avec Adam et était la maman d'un petit garçon de deux ans. Chloé elle, ne gardait jamais très longtemps un petit ami et en présentait un différent tous les ans et cette année ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Elle avait maintenant trente-quatre ans et était publiciste à Philadelphie. Elles espéraient toutes les deux revoir enfin leur petite sœur.

Mac avait également prit sa retraite et laissé son poste à Bud. Elle travaillait maintenant à l'ancienne école d'Enya et transmettait tout son amour aux enfants. Elle n'avait pas laissé d'autre homme entrer dans sa vie, elle avait eu un moment d'égarement une fois avec Mic, mais ce dernier avait été si attentif, il avait senti sa souffrance et n'avait pas voulu profiter de la situation malgré son évident désir pour elle. Depuis ils étaient amis et son soutien comptait beaucoup pour Mac.

Aujourd'hui en ce vingt-quatre décembre 2021, elle se trouvait à l'aéroport de San Diego et attendait sa fille devant la porte de débarquement. Sa fille qui était sa vie, sa fierté. Enya aurait seize ans dans quelques jours et elle revoyait défiler devant elle les images de sa rencontre avec cette petite fille très spéciale. La vie ne l'avait pas épargnée et malgré cela elle avait continué à avancer. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur les hommes mais avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais.

* * *

**24 décembre 2021**

**Aéroport de San Diego**

**17H30**

Enya marchait tranquillement dans le sas de sortie, elle repensait à toutes ces dernières années et aux choses accomplies. Malgré tout, un regret persistait en elle. En effet, six mois plus tôt, celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père s'en était allé sans qu'elle ait le temps de le revoir une dernière fois. Elle n'avait pu venir soutenir sa mère dans cette épreuve car elle avait un important examen à passer. Elle savait l'importance qu'avait l'Amiral Chegwidden pour sa mère et avait passé de longues heures au téléphone à la réconforter. Aujourd'hui elle devait être là pour elle, et allait commencer sa carrière de pianiste. Plus qu'une porte la séparait de cette femme qui lui avait tout donné, elle pourrait enfin la serrer dans ses bras.

Le temps se figea à cet instant, elle lâcha ses valises et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Elles restèrent comme ça un long moment et ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'un policier leur demanda de bien vouloir récupérer leurs bagages.

Elles quittèrent l'aéroport en se tenant par la main, montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction de la maison.

Quand elle arriva, Enya resta stupéfaite, rien n'avait changé, sa chambre était toujours la même, il y avait juste un bouquet de fleurs que sa mère avait mis là à son intention. Elle scruta la pièce dans ses moindres détails et son cœur s'emplit de joie quand elle vit Akira s'étirer de tout son long sur le lit et venir l'accueillir.

_ Tu vois Enya, je n'ai touché à rien.

_ Oui je vois. Maman ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis contente d'être à la maison.

_ Moi aussi je suis contente.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, la suite mercredi


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour

Enya est donc de retour pour fêter Noël en famille

bonne lecture

* * *

Maison des Roberts

19H00

Harriet Roberts s'afféraient dans tous les sens, pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils seraient tous réunis pour le réveillon de Noël. Elle venait d'avoir la confirmation par Mac qu'Enya serait bien là cette année. Elle était excitée comme une puce et rendait son mari complètement fou à force de gesticuler dans tous les sens. AJ observait ses parents et constatait que rien n'avait changé. Ses frères et sœurs étaient maintenant des adultes et cela lui faisait drôle de constater que ses parents agissaient toujours de la même façon avec eux.

Harm et Sylvia arrivèrent les premiers, suivis de près par Mattie et sa petite famille. Harm était ravi d'être grand-père même si cela lui faisait prendre un sacré coup de vieux.

Ils étaient tous en train de discuter tranquillement lorsque la famille Vukovic arriva à son tour, après leur premier enfant, Jen et Vic en avait eu deux autres. Ils étaient donc les heureux parents de trois garçons, âgés de dix, sept et trois ans.

19H30

Chloé fit comme chaque année une entrée assez remarquée, elle était accompagnée de son nouveau soupirant, un jeune écrivain blond platine. Harm et Mattie eurent un regard qui en disait long pendant qu'Harriet en bonne maitresse de maison vint à leur rencontre.

_ Bonsoir Chloé, alors comment vas-tu ? Tu me présentes ton ami !

_ Je vais bien, voici Kévin, on sort ensemble depuis six mois.

_ Six mois ! Grande sœur tu fais des progrès.

_ Salut Mattie ! Alors le deuxième c'est pour quand ?

_ Pas tout de suite, mais on y pense.

La conversation battait son plein lorsque l'on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Harriet s'empressa d'aller ouvrir sachant très bien qui se trouvait derrière. Elle poussa un hurlement de joie et serra Enya si fort dans ses bras que Mac dû intervenir pour que cette dernière n'étouffe pas.

_ Du calme Harriet, elle ne va pas s'envoler.

_ Oui désolée je sais, mais ça fait tellement longtemps, mon dieu ce que tu as grandi, tu es une vraie femme maintenant, et tu es si belle.

_ Merci Harriet. Contente de vous revoir aussi.

_ Harriet tu nous fais entrer où on reste dehors pour discuter ?

_ Oh oui, désolée les filles, entrez, les autres sont déjà tous au salon. On allait commencer les chants de Noël.

Elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans le salon et là deux tornades s'abattirent sur Enya, ses deux sœurs, la serraient dans leurs bras. Les autres s'étaient aussi approchés et chacun leur tour, enlacèrent la jeune fille. Mac voyant ce qui se passait y mit un terme.

_ Et là, laissez là respirer, elle ne va pas s'envoler.

_ Bonsoir Mac, on ne t'avait pas vu.

_ Merci Chloé, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, la bonne humeur était de la partie. Bud s'installa au piano et allait jouer les notes lorsqu'un soupir sortit de la bouche de Jen.

_ Jennifer, il y a un problème ?

_ Oui, tu joues faux, donc vaudrait mieux se passer du piano, ou que quelqu'un te remplace.

_ Comment ça je joue faux !

_ Euh, chéri, elle n'a pas tort.

_ Ah ben si c'est comme ça, je ne jouerais pas !

_ Mais on ne peut pas chanter sans piano.

_ Oui Harm à raison, des chants de Noël sans piano, ce n'est pas pareil.

_ Jen, tu n'as qu'à me remplacer, après tout c'est toi qui dis que je joue faux.

_ Désolée, je ne sais pas jouer.

_ Enya peut jouer !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Mac et la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

_ Quoi ! Elle sait jouer, je vous signale.

_ Oui je veux bien jouer, d'autant que je ne peux pas chanter.

_ Ok C'est Enya qui joue cette année.

Enya se mit donc au piano et commença à jouer la chanson « White Christmas », les autres commencèrent alors à chanter non sans trouver étonnant qu'Enya joua aussi bien.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

Ils en chantèrent plusieurs et finirent avec "Jingle Bells" avant de passer à table.

_Dashing through the snow  
On a one-horse open sleigh,  
Over the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way;  
Bells on bob-tail ring,  
making spirits bright,  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight_

Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh

…

_ Ouah petite sœur, où as-tu appris à jouer aussi bien?

_ J'allais dire exactement la même chose.

_ C'est mon métier.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment ça ton métier ?

_ Je suis pianiste. Je veux vivre de la musique.

_ Mac ! Elle n'est pas sérieuse ?

_ Bien sûr que si Harm, très ! Et elle a beaucoup de talent.

_ Mais ou as-tu appris?

_ J'ai étudié au conservatoire de musique de Sidney pendant cinq ans.

_ Sidney ! En Australie ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu veux dire que pendant toutes ces années tu étais en Australie !

_ Tout à fait, je suis d'abord allée à l'école dans un petit village, puis j'ai demandé à Mic de m'apprendre à jouer du piano, et j'ai vraiment aimé ça, du coup j'ai demandé à maman de me payer des cours et j'ai voulu entrer au conservatoire.

_ Mic !

_ Non d'un chien ! Pendant tout ce temps tu étais chez le kangourou !

_ Harm, tu connais Mic ?

_ Oh que oui, on le connaît tous, enfin presque.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier.

_ Pas vraiment en effet.

_ Bon si on changeait de sujet.

_ Oh ça certainement pas Mac, tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu es allée en Australie retrouver Mic.

_ Je ne suis pas allée là-bas pour ça, j'y suis allée car c'est la seule personne que je connaissais qui se trouvait assez loin et où je savais que personne ne viendrait me chercher.

_ Et tu as couché avec lui avant ou après notre divorce ?

_ Harm ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'aborder ce sujet et surtout pas en présence des enfants.

_ Si moi aussi je veux savoir.

_ Chloé !

_ Quoi Mattie ! Maman est partie du jour au lendemain, ne nous a donné aucune nouvelle pendant des mois, et aujourd'hui on apprend qu'elle était avec l'homme qu'elle a failli épouser.

Enya tapa du poing sur la table pour faire taire tout le monde et commença à défendre sa mère.

_ Vous allez vous taire tous. Maman a fait ça pour moi, et elle n'a jamais couché avec Mic ! Ils sont juste amis, et il est très gentil, lui et ses enfants m'ont vraiment beaucoup aidée.

_ Ses enfants ? Mac ?

_ Oui Mic a cinq enfants.

_ Cinq ! La vache ! Je plains sa femme.

_ Elle est morte.

Un silence se fit soudain à table. Plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Ils venaient tous de découvrir la vérité et n'étaient pas surs d'avoir eu envie de la connaître.

_ Bon si on changeait de sujet. Alors AJ, il parait que tu vis à New York maintenant.

La conversation et les festivités reprirent, mais un malaise continua à régner. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà au lit tandis que les adultes discutaient de choses et d'autres dans le salon. Enya, qui se sentait un peu étouffer, s'était isolée dans la salle de bain, elle était assise dans la baignoire et avait tiré le rideau. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule, toutes ces questions l'avaient épuisée. De plus, sa mère avait été assaillie de reproches. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi et qu'avait fait Mic pour que Harm le déteste autant. Peut-être était-il seulement jaloux. Elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées par deux personnes qui entrèrent dans la salle de bain sans même s'apercevoir de sa présence.

_ Chloé ! On ne devrait pas… tu imagines si…

_ Oh, aller, on a juste le temps avant les cadeaux.

_ Chloé arrêtes… tu …

_ Je quoi ? Tu en as autant envie que moi.

Enya entendit des vêtements glisser sur le sol, à ce moment précis elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour s'isoler. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas signaler sa présence car un flot de questions viendrait à la suite. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, attendre.

_ Chloé ! Pas ici… Oh mon dieu… oui continue.

Enya se posait beaucoup de questions et se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire sa sœur pour mettre son copain dans cet état. Doucement elle écarta un peu le rideau et ce qu'elle découvrit la troubla beaucoup. Cela fit naître à la fois de la peur et de l'envie.

Sa sœur n'avait pas l'air effrayée, au contraire elle avait l'air de prendre du plaisir à toucher et sucer ce membre en érection qui l'effrayait tant. Elle continua d'observer la danse de ces deux corps et resta plus que surprise de voir le visage de sa sœur si radieux lorsque son copain la pénétra. Elle ne poussait pas des cris de douleurs mais des cris de plaisir.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir.

desolee pour hier, j'ai oublié de poster...

donc voici la suite, bonne lecture

* * *

Elle était encore sous le choc quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle était à nouveau seule dans la salle de bain. Elle se leva doucement et remarqua que sa petite culotte était toute humide, son corps avait réagi à ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce que cela signifiait, mais ce n'était pas du dégout, était-ce de l'envie ? Pourrait-elle aussi un jour se sentir aussi bien que Chloé quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Chloé, ni à sa mère, peut-être Mattie pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Enya descendit rejoindre les autres qui s'amusaient dans le salon, en entrant dans la pièce elle resta un moment à observer sa sœur, à la fois gênée et surprise de la découvrir autrement, elle était la seule à savoir ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle reprit un tant soit peu ses esprits et rejoignit sa mère qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir son cadeau. Elle l'observait attentivement pour voir sa réaction, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne comprendrait pas tout.

_ Alors découvrons ce premier présent. Hum… le père Noël a dû faire une erreur, on dirait une partition, Enya Chérie ça doit surement être pour toi.

Enya s'approcha de sa mère, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire, là elle prit la partition des mains de celle-ci et la retourna, le titre apparu alors à Mac : « Prélude pour Sarah ». A cet instant précis elle comprit quel cadeau venait de lui faire sa fille, elle lui offrait sa première composition, des larmes commencèrent à envahir son visage et elle serra sa fille très fort dans ses bras.

_ Tu veux que je te la joue ?

_ Bien sûr que je veux !

_ Très bien alors je me mets au piano.

_ Oh attends, avant ouvre ton cadeau, il pourra t'être utile.

Enya regarda sa mère perplexe et se saisi du cadeau que lui tendait Mattie sur la demande de Mac. A la forme du paquet Enya sut de suite ce que c'était. Elle déballa avec hâte et découvrit une merveilleuse banquette pour piano.

_ Je crois que tu seras plus à ton aise sur ta propre banquette !

_ Oui merci beaucoup maman.

Harm regardait la scène qui se jouait devant lui et se dit qu'il avait vraiment été bête de s'énerver comme ça plus tôt dans la soirée. Aujourd'hui il avait enfin compris que Sarah avait eu raison d'éloigner Enya, il aurait dû lui faire confiance. Mais au lieu de ça il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Mais le bonheur qu'il découvrait aujourd'hui dans les yeux de ces deux femmes suffisait pour dire que la vie devait en être ainsi. Alors il fit comme les autres et se retrouva autour du piano à écouter Enya jouer sa première composition. Là, une dernière pensée lui vint à l'esprit : « Pourquoi la vie n'était-elle pas faite que de moments comme celui-là ? »

Lorsqu'Enya eu fini de jouer, tout le monde se retrouva de nouveau au pied du sapin et chacun entreprit d'ouvrir ses paquets. La soirée se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant que chacun ne se sépare au petit matin pour regagner son lit.

* * *

31 décembre 2021

Maison de Sarah Mackenzie

18h00

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis Noël et on s'apprêtait à fêter la nouvelle année. Cette fois la fête aurait lieu chez Sarah, alors elle s'afférait dans tous les sens pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Fort heureusement elle était aidée de ses trois filles pour cette tâche, bien qu'elle se demandait parfois si elles ne passaient pas plus de temps à défaire qu'à faire.

Enya reprenait doucement ses marques dans la maison, mais voir Mattie en mère de famille et Chloé collée à son copain une bonne partie de son temps, lui faisait très bizarre. En effet, quand elle y réfléchissait, elle avait un peu habité avec Chloé avant l'arrivée de Harm, mais après cela, Mattie et elle étant étudiantes, elles n'étaient jamais à la maison. Aujourd'hui elle avait donc l'impression de découvrir ses sœurs, et commençait à comprendre ce que signifiait faire la queue pour avoir la salle de bain.

18h30

Tout était enfin prêt pour la soirée et chacun pouvait donc maintenant penser à se préparer. Enya monta dans sa chambre afin de se changer, elle avait choisi de porter une robe de soirée qu'elle avait empruntée à sa mère. Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'elle s'énervait toute seule sur la fermeture éclair. Elle entendit la voix de Mattie dans le couloir et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour lui signifier qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

_ Ben alors ma puce ! Tu as un souci ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas « ma puce », je ne suis plus une gamine !

_ Oh, ok d'accord, ouah mais tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! Elle est à maman ?

_ Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à la fermer, est-ce que tu…

_ Bien sûr, tourne-toi. Et voilà !

_ Merci !

_ De rien, bon je te laisse, je vais finir de préparer ton neveu.

_ Euh Mattie, attend, j'aurais aimé te parler de quelque chose.

Mattie ferma la porte derrière elle et se rapprocha de sa sœur.

_ Euh tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

_ Si tu veux ! De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

_ Comment dire, voilà lors du réveillon de Noël, j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ma réaction. Je me pose beaucoup de questions et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

_ Ben si c'est quelque chose que tu estimes être un secret, tu ne dois pas le dire, mais si…

_ Non ça n'a rien à voir, enfin pas vraiment.

_ J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue !

_ Bon je vais te raconter ce que j'ai vu.

_ Ok, j'y verrais peut-être plus clair.

_ Voilà, je me trouvais dans la salle de bain à l'étage chez Harriet, quand Chloé et Kévin sont entrés dans la pièce.

_ Jusque-là je te suis.

_ Là ils ont commencé a… enfin tu vois ils ont…

_ Euh non je ne vois pas.

_ Ils ont eu des rapports sexuels.

_ Devant toi !

_ Euh non, enfin si. Enfin ils ne savaient pas que je me trouvais là.

_ Attends, comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas te voir ?

_ J'étais dans la baignoire, j'avais tiré le rideau, j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule.

_ Ok soit. Donc tu les as entendus faire l'amour.

_ Au début je les ai entendu discuter, mais je trouvais leurs propos curieux alors j'ai ouvert un peu le rideau et j'ai regardé ce qu'ils «étaient en train de faire ».

_ Ok je vois, donc tu as tout entendu et tout vu.

_ Oui !

_ Et tu t'es sentie comment ?

_ Au début j'ai eu peur, puis ensuite je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les regarder. Chloé avait l'air tellement heureuse.

_ Hum je vois.

_ Tu crois que je n'aurais pas dû ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu as été curieuse, et vu ce que tu as subi c'est normal que tu te poses des questions.

_ Alors tu crois que je les ai regardés parce que j'ai été violée ?

Mattie resta abasourdie du fait qu'Enya puisse employer ce mot, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé en Australie, mais des plaies avaient commencé à cicatriser. Elle devait continuer cette conversation avec sa sœur, mais avant elle devait aller voir son mari pour lui dire de s'occuper du petit. Elle laissa donc Enya quelques instants et revint pour poursuivre la conversation.

_ Bon me revoilà, où est-ce qu'on en était ?

_ Est-ce que tu crois que je suis normale ?

_ Mais bien sûr Enya.

_ Je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait de mal en les observant ?

_ Disons oui et non, En général les relations sexuelles sont de l'ordre du privé, mais tu ne pouvais pas deviner que Chloé ferait ça dans la salle de bain. Donc de ce côté-là tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

_ Ok. Mais pourquoi ai-je eu le besoin de les observer ?

_ Pour apprendre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que maman t'a dit au sujet du sexe et je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu as dans ta tête et comment tu perçois cela, mais tu es une adolescente et à ton âge, il est normal de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses.

_ En fait il y a plusieurs années de cela, lorsqu'AJ m'a fait peur, maman et moi avons eu une conversation sur le sujet. Elle m'a expliqué que le sexe n'était pas forcément quelque chose de mal ou de sale, qu'il n'était pas forcément synonyme de douleur et de souffrance. Je l'ai laissé me raconter tout cela, mais je n'en ai pas cru un seul mot, pas un seul jusqu'à ce que je vois le visage épanoui de Chloé l'autre soir.

_ Je vois, et du coup tu te poses des questions.

_ Oui, beaucoup. Je me demande si un jour je connaitrais cela moi aussi. Si un jour j'arriverais ne serait-ce que laisser un garçon m'approcher. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai laissé Bryan m'embrasser mais je n'ai pas pu renouveler l'expérience, j'ai eu peur.

_ Bryan ? Tiens donc !

_ C'est le fils de Mic. On est juste amis.

_ Ok ! Ecoutes c'est tout à fait normal que tu aies peur, mais si un jour tu sens ton cœur battre très fort pour un garçon, ne lui ferme pas totalement la porte, explique-lui que tu as peur, qu'il te faut du temps et crois-moi, s'il t'aime vraiment, si c'est vraiment le bon, il comprendra.

_ Oui mais si je ne le trouve jamais ? Alors je ne connaitrais jamais ça ?

_ Enya, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un. Mais ne sois pas trop pressée de grandir, tu as déjà grandi beaucoup trop vite.

_ Ok, euh Mattie, j'avais une autre question.

_ Oui je t'écoute.

_ Voilà, lorsque je me suis aperçue qu'ils étaient partis, je me suis levée pour redescendre à mon tour et là je…

_ Tu ?

_ Voilà, ma culotte était toute mouillée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais bien en fait, je me suis sentie différente pendant que je les observais.

_ Alors ça c'est encore autre chose mais qui est liée au sexe. C'est le plaisir, le désir ou encore l'envie, l'excitation.

_ Comment ça ?

_ En fait tu as dû éprouver de l'envie en voyant Chloé et ton corps a réagi comme si c'est toi qui avais du plaisir.

_ Réagi ?

_ Bon je vais peut-être te parler en termes théoriques mais ça va t'aider à comprendre. J'ai fait un article justement sur le sujet en dernière année de fac. Ça t'intéresse ?

_ Oui, vas-y !

_ En fait lors de rapports sexuels, il existe quatre phases différentes. La première est appelée « désir » qui se traduit par un léger gonflement des organes génitaux.

_ Jusque-là je suis.

_ Ensuite on entre dans la deuxième phase, celle qu'on appelle « excitation », pour une femme ça donne une augmentation du volume de ta poitrine, tes mamelons qui se durcissent, une augmentation du volume de ton clitoris et enfin une lubrification des parois de ton vagin. Pour l'homme c'est plus simple, ça se traduit tout simplement par une érection.

_ Donc c'est ça que j'ai eu ?

_ Peut-être en effet ou alors tu as été jusqu'à la troisième phase qui s'appelle « le plateau », là tes seins et tes mamelons gonflent encore, ta respiration et ton rythme cardiaque s'accélèrent, ton clitoris se rétracte et les lèvres de ton vagin se gonfle.

_ Je ne pense pas être allée jusque-là ! Et c'est quoi la dernière phase ?

_ La dernière phase c'est « l'orgasme »

_ Et c'est quoi ?

_ Alors en termes techniques, ce sont des contractions répétées au niveau de ton vagin qui peuvent s'accompagner, suivant les personnes, de manifestations sonores telles les soupirs ou les cris. Je sais que tout ça est très technique mais…

_ Non c'est très bien, je comprends mieux. En fait pour éprouver du plaisir, il faut que toutes les phases soient réalisées. Lorsque j'ai été violée, aucune de ces phases n'a été suivie donc j'ai eu mal.

_ On peut voir ça comme ça en effet. Surtout ne laisse pas un homme te pénétrer si toi tu n'as même pas atteint la seconde phase.

_ Je vois. Mattie !

_ Oui ?

_ Merci !

_ De rien, je t'aime petite sœur.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

voila, a demain pour la suite


	21. Chapter 21

Hello

je sais je poste tard...

la suite du passage à une nouvelle année

bonne lecture

* * *

La soirée se déroulait bien. Tout le monde s'était fait au retour d'Enya, par contre, peu comprenaient le choix de Mac. Pourquoi avoir confié sa fille à Mic ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit pendant toutes ces années ?

Harm observait Mac, il lui en voulait de l'avoir ainsi tenu à l'écart et surtout était jaloux d'avoir échoué dans son rôle de père avec Enya, là ou Mic avait accompli des miracles. Une nouvelle année allait commencer dans quelques minutes, peut-être devait-il avoir une conversation avec Mac avant et ainsi repartir du bon pied. Il devait savoir, il avait toujours ce doute dans son esprit qui l'obsédait jour et nuit depuis Noël. Il voulait rétablir le contact avec Enya, essayé de la comprendre.

La fête battait son plein, Harriet se trémoussait sur la piste de danse avec Jennifer. D'autres discutaient, rigolaient. Harm la vit sortir, c'était le moment qu'il espérait depuis des jours. Il s'excusa auprès de Bud et se rendit dans le jardin à son tour. Elle était là, assise sur une marche et contemplait le ciel.

_ On voit bien les étoiles ce soir.

_ Oui c'est vrai.

_ Sarah, je… je peux m'asseoir ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je…

_ Oh, ne t'en fait pas, c'est déjà oublié.

_ Ah bon ! Je vois.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi Harm ?

_ Pourquoi lui ?

_ Tu veux parler de Mic ?

_ Oui, pourquoi être allée chez lui ? Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

_ Je vais commencer par répondre à la deuxième question si tu veux bien. Pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit, tu ne crois pas que c'est évident ? Parce que tu aurais réagi exactement comme l'autre soir, parce que j'avais assez de soucis comme cela sans que tu viennes en plus en rajouter là-dessus.

_ Mais…

_ Pourquoi Mic ? Je ne sais pas. Parce que je voulais éloigner Enya de San Diego, modifier totalement son environnement et que Mic était le seul à pouvoir m'aider à faire cela. Nous nous sommes retrouvées en pleine nature avec Enya, loin de tous les bruits de la ville, loin de tous ces souvenirs qui nous hantaient toutes les deux, loin de son handicap. De plus Mic nous a vraiment bien accueillies, lui et ses enfants ont vraiment été d'un grand secours.

_ Tu… tu l'aimes ?

_ Grand dieu non ! Harm, Mic est un ami pour moi, je sais que lui m'aime toujours mais moi je ne le considère pas comme ça. Je ne t'ai pas trompé avec lui, si c'est la question que tu n'oses pas formuler.

_ Sarah, je… je suis désolé, après tout je suis bien mal placé pour te faire une crise de jalousie, mais…

_ Mais tu as toujours ton foutu égo de pilote !

_ Oui, ça doit être cela. Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Est-ce que tu crois que je peux me rapprocher d'Enya ?

_ Ecoute, tu peux essayer de lui parler, mais je ne peux pas te garantir sa réaction. Tu sais elle a beaucoup changé, mais c'est quelqu'un de juste.

_ Ok, je vais essayer.

Harm se releva et s'apprêta à partir.

_ Sarah !

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

_ De rien…Harm !

_ Oui ?

_ Prends soin de ta famille, tu as l'air heureux.

_ Ok, et toi ne reste pas seule.

_ …

_ Aller Marins, entrons fêter cette nouvelle année avec nos amis.

Il lui tendit la main et c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui commençaient le décompte de minuit.

…6…5…4…3…2…1… Bonne année !

Parmi cette joie et ces éclats de rire, Harm s'approcha d'Enya pour lui souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2022.

_ Bonne année Enya !

_ Bonne année Harm !

_ Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point tu es devenue une ravissante jeune femme.

_ Merci.

_ Enya ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Voilà, est-ce que ça te dirait de venir passer une journée avec moi à La Jolla, je suis sûr que ma mère serait plus que ravie de te voir.

_ …

_ Je sais que nous avons eu quelques difficultés à communiquer tous les deux, mais je veux que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et que je te considère comme ma fille. Je voudrais juste qu'on ait de meilleurs rapports.

_ Ok.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, et j'ai hâte de revoir ta mère, je la considère un peu comme ma grand-mère.

_ Tiens, voici mon numéro de téléphone, je suis à San Diego encore dix jours, appelle-moi quand tu voudras y aller.

_ Dix jours ! C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors tu seras là pour mon anniversaire !

_ Ah mais c'est vrai, c'est le neuf.

_ Si je t'invite, tu viendras ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Ok, alors ça marche, je t'appelle pour qu'on se voit dans la semaine. Oh, excuse-moi, je vais souhaiter la bonne année à maman.

_ Pas de souci, à plus.

Enya couru vers sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras de façon si spontanée, qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux par terre prises d'un fou rire qui se propagea dans l'assemblée.

* * *

**03 janvier 2022**

**Maison de Sarah Mackenzie**

**9H00**

Enya avait demandé à sa mère d'appeler Harm dès le lendemain. Il se trouvait maintenant devant leur porte, un peu anxieux quant au déroulement de cette journée, mais ravi que la jeune fille ait accepté de reprendre le contact.

Il souffla un bon coup et appuya sur la sonnette, très vite la porte s'ouvrit laissant la place à un visage radieux, celui d'Enya, son sac à la main, prête à partir.

_ Attends jeune fille, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

_ Oh si ! Le cadeau pour grand-mère.

_ Oui aussi, mais tu ne partais pas sans m'embrasser quand même ?

_ Oups, désolée maman, à demain.

_ A demain ? Comment ça ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas dit que je restais dormir ?

_ Non, tu as omis ce détail.

_ Sarah, si tu n'es pas d'accord, je te la ramène ce soir.

_ Non c'est bon !

_ A demain, je t'aime maman.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Enya couru mettre son sac dans le coffre de Harm et monta sur le siège passager.

_ Bon je crois que je suis attendu, bonne journée Sarah.

_ Oui, bonne journée.

Sarah les regarda partir et ne referma la porte que lorsque la voiture eut passé le coin de la rue.

_ Dis Harm ?

_ Oui.

_ On aura le temps d'aller à la plage ?

_ Bien entendu. Tu sais que ma mère a hâte de te voir.

_ Moi aussi j'ai hâte, et j'espère que mon cadeau va lui plaire.

_ Je suis sûr que oui.

_ Mouais, tu dis ça pour que j'arrête de t'embêter avec mes histoires, et que tu puisses conduire tranquillement.

_ Non, mais c'est vrai que conduire en essayant de suivre la conversation n'est pas évident.

_ Oui, vaut mieux que tu regardes ta route plutôt que mes mains ! Moi je vais regarder le paysage.

_ Ok.

_ Dis ? Tu pourrais passer par le port ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Merci, j'adore cet endroit.

Le trajet se passa sans anicroche et une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient devant la maison de Trish.

**03 janvier 2022**

**La Jolla**

**9H30**

Une dame d'environ quatre-vingt ans se trouvait assise sur un tabouret devant une toile, un pinceau à la main, elle peignait une fois de plus ce paysage dont ses yeux ne pouvaient se lasser. Trish Burnet avait eu une vie remplie d'instants de joie et de tristesse. Aujourd'hui elle allait revoir cette petite fille qui l'avait tant touchée. Elle l'avait trouvée si fragile, comme un petit chat blessé et l'avait tout de suite considéré comme sa petite fille.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, elle avait cru entendre le bruit d'une portière. Elle tendit un peu l'oreille et entendit cette voix si familière. Elle se leva et entra dans la maison accueillir son fils et Enya. Elle s'arrêta en voyant la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans son salon. Jamais elle ne l'aurait reconnue, elle avait devant elle une jeune femme rayonnante qui avait l'air sûre d'elle. Son fils lui avait dit qu'elle était musicienne, mais il ne lui avait pas dit combien elle avait changé.

_ Trish, je suis contente de vous voir !

Enya se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Mon dieu ! Ce que tu as grandi ! Tourne-toi que je te regarde. Oh mais oui, une vraie jeune fille, c'est amusant tu me fais beaucoup penser à ta mère bien qu'elle t'ait adoptée.

_ Merci, c'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire.

_ Je dis toujours ce que je pense. Allons dans le jardin, on sera mieux, j'ai préparé de la citronnade.

_ Je vais poser mes affaires dans…

_ Tu peux reprendre la même chambre, elle est libre.

_ Ok, merci j'arrive de suite.

Enya monta dans sa chambre et laissa Harm avec sa mère.

_ Elle est magnifique.

_ Oui, Sarah a eu raison d'agir de cette façon.

_ Ne t'ai-je pas toujours dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Si mais je reste ton fils qui ne comprendra jamais les femmes.

_ Comme tous les hommes ! Comment ça se passe avec Enya ?

_ Bien ! Je suis content, Enya n'a plus l'air de m'en vouloir.

_ C'est bien ça ! Ah la voilà.

_ Tu t'es bien installée ?

_ Oui, mais tu sais Harm, je n'ai pas trop d'affaires. Trish, tiens c'est pour toi.

_ Oh mais il ne fallait pas. Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est une peinture art contemporain Aborigène, je vivais à côté d'une tribu, ils m'ont enseigné leur art et j'ai fait celle-ci pour toi.

_ Merci, c'est très beau, j'aime beaucoup. Bon asseyons-nous et discutons un peu, je veux que tu me racontes tout, l'Australie, l'école de musique…

_ Pas de souci, et toi que tu me montres tes tableaux.

_ Marché conclu.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois et discutèrent toute la matinée. Harm était ravi, il avait l'impression enfin de comprendre cette petite fille qu'il avait connu si sensible. Chacun leur tour ils racontèrent ce qui leur était arrivé ces cinq dernières années puis, ils passèrent à table.

La femme de Harm les avait rejoints et Enya apprenait à la connaître. C'était une femme très douce et très gentille, bien différente d'Elisabeth. Enya était fascinée par la grossesse de Sylvia, elle lui posait beaucoup de questions. C'était la première femme enceinte avec qui elle avait l'occasion de parler. Harm traduisait à sa femme tout ce qu'Enya disait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé Enya si curieuse et entrain à apprendre des choses.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour les reviews.

Alors dans cette suite, des retrouvailles entre Harm et Enya

Enya en entremetteuse.

* * *

**03 janvier 2022**

**La Jolla**

**17H00**

_ Harm, j'irais bien faire une promenade sur la plage, je peux ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

_ Si tu veux. Trish, Sylvia, vous voulez venir aussi ?

_ Oh moi tu sais, je vais préparer le repas pour ce soir.

_ Et moi, je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais aller m'allonger un moment.

_ Ok, on y va tous les deux alors !

_ C'est parti jeune fille.

Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'ils marchaient les pieds dans l'eau sans dire un mot. Harm appréciait ce moment avec Enya, il la considérait comme sa fille et était heureux de pouvoir passer de tels moments avec elle.

_ Harm, je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Pourquoi maman et toi vous avez divorcés ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi.

_ Ta mère ne t'a rien dit ?

_ Non, elle n'aime pas parler de cela.

_ Déjà, sache que tu n'y es pour rien. Je crois qu'avec ta mère, ça ne collait pas c'est tout. On s'aimait beaucoup mais ça ne suffisait pas.

_ Tu as du souffrir quand on est parti !

_ Oui, je n'ai pas compris, mais aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi ta mère à fait cela.

_ Mais elle est revenue te voir pendant les six mois qu'elle a passé avec moi en Australie.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Ce n'est pas à cause de ta mère, ni à cause de toi si nous ne sommes plus ensemble aujourd'hui. J'ai fait une erreur et puis voilà.

_ Une erreur ? Tu… tu as trompé maman c'est ça ?

_ Oui, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à ta mère et…

_ Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer avec moi. Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi maman était revenue si triste. Maintenant je sais. En tout cas j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle femme.

_ Oui, Sylvia est un amour, j'ai eu de la chance de la trouver.

_ J'aimerais que maman aussi trouve quelqu'un. Moi je suis grande maintenant et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule.

_ J'aimerais aussi la voir heureuse avec un homme, mais ce qui est sûre c'est qu'elle est heureuse avec toi. Lorsque vous êtes toutes les deux, vos sourires et vos rires ramènent de la joie dans le cœur des personnes qui vous entourent.

_ J'aime ma mère. J'aurais voulu qu'elle se mette avec Mic car il l'aime vraiment, mais maman ne l'aime pas comme ça. Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il m'énerve car il arrive avec ta mère là où j'échoue.

_ Je vois, tu es jaloux !

_ On peut dire ça.

_ Bon si on rentrait, je commence à avoir faim.

_ Ma mère a raison, tu ressembles beaucoup à Sarah.

_ Eh oui ! Telle mère, telle fille !

* * *

**6 janvier 2022**

**Ecole sourds-muets – San Diego**

**10H00**

_ Ça me fait drôle de revenir ici !

_ J'imagine, mais je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir au directeur de te revoir.

_ Alors tu travailles ici maintenant !

_ Eh oui.

_ Et tu fais quoi exactement ?

_ J'aide les enfants quand ils ont des difficultés à tout comprendre ou je les écoute lorsqu'ils ont besoin de parler. Je travaille avec le docteur Hermann, tu verras il est très gentil.

_ Gentil comment ? Mignon ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Ben je ne sais pas moi, est-ce qu'il ressemble à un mec qui te dévore du regard depuis que nous sommes arrivées ?

_ Enya de quoi parles-tu ?

_ Je parle du monsieur en blouse blanche assis à la table avec les enfants et qui ne t'a pas lâché du regard. Oh mais tu rougis !

_ Enya arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Et oui c'est lui le docteur Hermann. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il…

_ Qu'il te regarde comme un fondant au chocolat recouvert de crème chantilly ? Oui je le crois.

_ Non, je suis sûre que tu exagères, c'est malin ça, maintenant je ne vais plus oser le regarder quand je lui parlerais.

_ Il va bien falloir pourtant, parce qu'il vient vers nous.

_ Quoi !

_ Sarah ! Bonjour.

_ Bonjour Andrew, comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien merci Meilleurs vœux, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous voir cette année.

_ Oui c'est vrai, meilleurs vœux à vous aussi.

_ Qui est la jeune fille qui vous accompagne ?

_ Oh, c'est ma fille, Enya.

_ Ah donc voici la fameuse Enya. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle, votre mère parle sans arrêt de vous.

_ C'est vrai ? Pourtant ce ne sont pas les sujets de conversation qui manquent !

Mac lança un regard noir qui en disait long et Enya cessa ses allusions plus ou moins douteuses. Le docteur Hermann retourna à ses occupations, alors que Mac et Enya continuaient la visite des lieux. Elles restèrent un moment en compagnie du directeur, qui demanda à Enya si elle pourrait donner un concert à l'école. Il pensait que cela ferait plaisir aux enfants et leur montrerait qu'on peut réussir malgré leur handicap.

Sarah laissa Enya seule un instant, le temps d'aller récupérer quelques affaires dans son bureau et de voir quelque chose avec le directeur.

Enya en profita pour retourner dans la pièce réservée aux loisirs et regarda le docteur Hermann travailler avec les enfants. Il était si attentif avec eux, il avait vraiment l'air d'aimer son métier. Il leva les yeux à cet instant et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Ce dernier se leva et vint lui parler.

_ Alors Enya, ça fait quoi de revenir dans son ancienne école ?

_ Ça fait bizarre je dois dire. Rien n'a changé et pourtant tout parait différent. Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

_ Ça va faire trois ans. Votre mère m'a dit que vous êtes pianiste. Vous êtes jeune, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

_ Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça. C'est vrai que donner des concerts devant des salles pleines n'est pas toujours évident, mais dès que je touche mon piano, j'oublie tout le reste.

_ Vous avez quel âge si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

_ J'aurais seize ans dans quelques jours.

_ C'est vrai ? Bon anniversaire alors si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là.

_ Merci ! Oh mais j'y pense, pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas à la soirée que maman donne pour mon anniversaire, c'est le neuf.

_ Euh… je ne sais pas… je ne voudrais pas déranger.

_ Oh ne vous en faite pas pour ça ! Ça me ferait plaisir et je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir à maman aussi.

_ Vous croyez ?

_ Oui. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Vous savez je… il n'y a rien avec…

_ Oui je sais, mais vous aimeriez qu'il y ait quelque chose.

_ Euh…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui dirais rien.

_ D'accord, je viendrais.

_ Ok, apportez-lui des fleurs.

_ Mais… c'est votre anniversaire.

_ C'est vrai, dans ce cas apportez deux bouquets !

_ Très bien, bon je retourne travailler.

_ À très bientôt.

_ Ben dis-moi, tu as l'air joyeuse, tu parlais avec le docteur Hermann ?

_ Oui, il est très gentil, tu as bon goût.

_ Mais…

_ Ben quoi !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ Rien on a juste parlé de l'école et de ma passion pour la musique. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde tu sais !

_ Hum, je vais te croire pour cette fois, mais tu ressembles de plus en plus à tes sœurs. Bon j'ai fini, on rentre ?

_ Ok on rentre.

* * *

Alors comme cette suite avait déjà été postée à cause d'un petit bug et que certains l'ont déjà lu. Retrouver tout de suite le chapitre suivant.


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou

Comme promis, une autre suite

Enya a 16 ans, se pose toujours autant de questions, ose les poser, et ces questions peuvent être quelque peu embarrassantes...

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**9 janvier 2022**

**Maison de Sarah Mackenzie**

**19H30**

Seize ans, elle avait déjà seize ans. Mac observait sa fille discuter avec Harriet et Bud. Tout le monde était arrivé, on allait bientôt pouvoir passer à table. Et pourtant Enya ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Mac se dirigea vers elle pour lui demander ce qui la tracassait mais à ce moment-là on sonna.

Mac s'arrêta et regarda sa fille, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Enya lui fit un haussement d'épaules pas très convaincant, qu'avait-elle pu manigancer. Mac se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Face à elle, deux énormes bouquets de fleurs cachaient ce mystérieux invité.

_ Bonsoir Sarah ! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard, j'avais un travail à terminer à l'école.

_ Andrew ! Quelle surprise !

_ Tenez c'est pour vous, et celui-ci est pour Enya.

_ Oh mais il ne fallait pas merci, mais…

_ Ah docteur Hermann, je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir.

_ Bon anniversaire Enya.

_ Oh merci, elles sont magnifiques ces fleurs. Entrez.

_ Merci.

_ Les autres invités sont dans le salon.

_ Ok.

Enya s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'elle fut retenue par la manche.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_ L'autre jour lorsque l'on a discuté, je lui ai parlé de mon anniversaire et je l'ai invité, c'est tout.

_ Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

_ Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

_ Non.

_ Ah ben j'ai dû oublier !

_ Tu vas me le payer.

_ Oh tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir ! Et tu as vu ces magnifiques bouquets de fleurs !

_ Rrrr

Mac rejoignit les autres quelque peu énervée par cet imprévu.

_ Eh petite sœur, qui est le beau brun qui vient d'arriver ?

_ J'allais poser exactement la même question.

_ C'est le docteur Hermann, il travaille avec maman.

_ Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?

_ Mais non voyons, disons que je force un peu le destin !

_ Bonne idée, sur ce coup on te suit. Dis-nous ce que nous devons faire.

_ Arrangez-vous pour qu'ils soient l'un en face de l'autre ou côte à côte à table.

_ Pas de souci, n'est-ce pas Chloé ?

_ No problem, je crois même qu'on va faire participer AJ. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'occupe de la vie amoureuse de maman.

_ Cool !

_ J'ai une question tout de même.

_ Oui Mattie.

_ Ce docteur Hermann, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que maman l'intéresse ?

_ Moi je vous le dit, disons que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec lui.

_ Je vois, et ben au moins tu tiens quelque chose de nous.

_ On n'est pas sœurs pour rien !

Comme prévu, elles avaient réussi à les mettre côte à côte à un coin de table, donc propice à la conversation. Mac discutait avec Andrew sans se rendre compte qu'elle était observée par toute la tablée. Enya qui se trouvait à côté d'Andrew écoutait discrètement la conversation d'une oreille. Ça avait l'air de bien se passer.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, chacun était occupé à discuter ou danser. Enya s'absenta un instant pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et ne remarqua pas qu'on la suivait. C'est lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain qu'elle se retrouva en fasse d'AJ.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

_ J'ai juste été surprise, j'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée ?

_ Oui, c'est très réussi. Enya, je voulais te parler.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Tiens, c'est pour toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ouvre.

_ Oh, c'est magnifique.

_ C'est vrai, ça te plait ?

_ Oui beaucoup, tu peux m'aider à l'attacher ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Enya sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps lorsque les mains d'AJ frôlèrent son cou.

_ Alors, il me va bien ?

_ Oui, tu es très jolie.

_ Merci. AJ, puisque nous sommes seuls, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi.

_ T'excuser ? De quoi ?

_ Je sais que ça date, et que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, mais je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de cette façon au camping.

_ Oh, ce n'est rien. Comme tu le dis, tu étais très jeune et effrayée.

_ C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui je vais mieux et je travaille là-dessus.

_ C'est vrai ! C'est-à-dire ?

_ J'apprends, je pose des questions, je voudrais ne plus avoir peur.

_ Si un jour tu veux me poser des questions, sache que je serais toujours là. Je suis ton ami, même si je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant toutes ces années.

_ Je peux te demander tout ce que je veux ?

_ Oui, tout.

_ Ok, viens avec moi.

_ Euh oui… où allons-nous ?

_ Dans ma chambre, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous entende.

_ Ok.

_ Voilà, ici on sera tranquille, j'ai fermé la porte à clé.

_ Enya, tu me fais peur. Que veux-tu me demander ?

_ Je voudrais que tu me montres ton sexe.

_ … Pardon !

_ J'en ai eu peur la dernière fois et je veux combattre cette peur.

_ Je… je ne peux pas faire ça !

_ Pourquoi ? Tu viens de me dire que tu ferais tout ce que je voulais.

_ Oui, mais ça je ne peux pas. Tu es encore une enfant et moi je suis un adulte.

_ Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai seize ans.

_ Oui, mais tu es mineure, c'est contre la loi.

_ Personne ne le saura.

_ Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te traumatiser ou…

_ Je te promets de ne pas crier ou te frapper. Je veux juste voir.

_ Enya je…

_ S'il te plait, tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça. En plus tu n'as pas de copine, donc tu n'as rien à craindre.

_ Euh… si les foudres de ta mère.

_ Ma mère est occupée avec un charmant médecin. De plus je veux savoir ce que Chloé trouvait de si fascinant l'autre jour. Pourquoi elle aimait tant le toucher.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui, disons que j'ai vu Chloé et son copain faire l'amour. Mais bon ce n'est pas le sujet. Aller ! Juste quelques minutes.

AJ se sentait quelque peu désemparé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais pour avoir observé Enya depuis son retour, il avait vu qu'elle avait le même caractère trempée que sa tante et lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

_ Ok, mais juste une minute.

_ C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord !

_ Oui, mais tu ne le diras à personne.

_ Promis.

AJ défit sa ceinture et laissa tomber son pantalon sur ses chaussures. Il prit sa respiration et doucement fit glisser son boxer jusqu'à ses pieds. Enya l'observait, elle avait l'air surprise et perplexe.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Ben je ne sais pas, il a l'air…euh comment dire.

_ Il a l'air quoi ?

_ Ben petit et tout mou.

_ Oui c'est normal, il est au repos.

_ Au repos ?

_ Oui comment dire, il… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça.

_ En tout cas ça ne me fait pas peur là.

_ Ok, bon je me rhabille.

_ Non, attends.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je voudrais comprendre ton histoire de repos.

_ Ben disons que c'est une histoire de désir.

_ Oh, ça je connais, Mattie m'en a parlé. Je peux ?

_ Tu peux quoi ?

_ Le toucher.

_ Euh non !

_ Ben pourquoi ? Ça va te faire mal ?

_ Non, mais ça risque de…

_ De quoi ?

_ De faire qu'il ne soit plus au repos.

_ C'est vrai ? Si je le touche, il va changer ?

_ Oui, il y a de grandes chances.

_ Laisse-moi essayer !

_ Enya ça suffit, tu voulais voir, tu as vu !

_ T'es pas sympa !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Enya s'était approchée et avait posé ses mains sur son pénis. Rien qu'à ce seul contact, il avait senti un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Enya le touchait doucement, observant de tous les côtés sans se rendre compte que ses caresses commençaient à mettre AJ dans tous ses états. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour parler à AJ.

_ Tu avais raison, il a déjà grandi et il durcit aussi.

_ Enya arrête maintenant s'il te plait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu transpires, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Si très bien, mais… ce n'est pas bien, on ne doit pas.

_ Attends, j'ai vu Chloé faire autre chose, je veux essayer.

Elle reposa ses mains sur son pénis et commença à faire un va et vient le long de ce dernier. Elle observait le phénomène, pas du tout consciente du supplice qu'était en train de vivre AJ. Elle continua d'une seule main pour pouvoir communiquer avec AJ.

_ C'est dingue, plus je vais vite, plus elle est dure.

_ Enya…oh mon dieu… Enya arrête…oh oui c'est bon !

_ Tu aimes ?

_ Oh mon dieu oui… non ne t'arrête pas, continue…Oh oui, comme ça. Oui ça vient.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vient ?

_ Non je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne dois pas…oh mon dieu oui Enya…

Enya ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait mais continuait voulant savoir ce qui allait suivre. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, AJ poussa un cri qui fut suivi par une éjaculation. Comme s'il s'était vidé de ses forces, il tomba à genoux devant Enya. Elle continuait de l'observer, elle le trouvait beau avec cette expression de bien-être sur son visage. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle fut sortie de son état par deux lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes et une langue qui demandait la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et se laissa guider. Quelques instants plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit AJ l'observer.

_ Merci.

_ Euh… merci pour quoi ?

_ Pour m'avoir donné autant de plaisir.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. Bon je vais retourner auprès des autres, sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

_ Ok.

_ Enya, je crois que tu n'as plus grand-chose à apprendre.

Puis sur ces mots il se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce. Enya était toujours à genoux. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait toute bizarre, elle se sentait bien, heureuse et une fois de plus elle avait sa culotte toute humide.

* * *

Et voilà, la suite vendredi


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour,

Voici une suite pour bien commencer le week-end

* * *

**29 janvier 2022**

**Maison de Sarah Mackenzie**

**18H50**

_ Alors, il y a une pizza dans le congélateur, de la monnaie sur la table de la cuisine en cas de besoin et le numéro du restaurant.

_ …

_ Je ne pense pas rentrer très tard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ces fichues boucles d'oreilles.

_ …

_ Surtout ne m'aide pas. Enya ! … Enya ?

_ …

Mac ne voyant toujours pas sa fille venir l'aider, se rendit dans le salon. Là, elle la trouva assise à son piano, une fois de plus plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ Hum ?

_ Toi tu n'étais pas sur cette planète. Aurais-tu vu mes boucles d'oreilles ?

_ Celles-ci ?

_ Ah ben je pouvais toujours les chercher.

_ Je suis désolée, je te les ai empruntées ce matin.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va toi ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors tu disais ?

_ Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine, je ne rentrerais pas tard.

_ Tu es nerveuse on dirait !

_ Ça se voit ?

_ Oui un peu. En tout cas tu es sublime, il va te tomber dans les bras.

_ Tu es sûre ? Je n'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

_ Vous êtes déjà sortis l'autre soir, ça s'est bien passé non ?

_ Oui, mais là c'est le troisième soir.

_ Et ?

_ Ben il va surement s'attendre à …

_ Maman, dis-moi !

_ Il risque de vouloir m'embrasser et…

_ Oh… vous ne vous êtes pas encore embrassés ?

_ Non, tu crois que ce n'est pas bien ?

_ Ben je n'en sais rien moi !

_ Bon je vais finir de me préparer, il ne va pas tarder. Au fait tu es sûre que ça va ? Je peux rester si tu veux.

_ Non maman, vas-y ! Moi ça va. En tout cas ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi heureuse.

_ Pourtant j'ai un peu peur, et je culpabilise de te laisser seule, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le baiser d'un garçon qui me fait perdre la tête.

_ Pardon ?

_ Non rien, file finir de te préparer car il y a une voiture dans l'allée.

_ Oh non d'un Marines, moi qui ne suis jamais en retard.

Mac fila dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer pendant qu'Enya alla ouvrir la porte

_ Bonsoir Enya.

_ Bonsoir docteur Hermann.

_ Ta mère est là ?

_ Oui entrez, elle arrive. Vous l'emmenez où ?

_ Au Top O' The Cove à La Jolla.

_ Elle va adorer.

_ Tu crois ? Je n'étais pas sûr, je…

_ Vous êtes nerveux ?

_ Oui un peu, ta mère est tellement… (À ce moment précis, il releva la tête et vit Mac descendre les escaliers)…belle.

_ Bonsoir Andrew, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre.

_ Vous êtes toute pardonnée, vous êtes magnifique Sarah.

_ Merci.

_ Si on y allait, j'ai réservé pour dix-neuf heures trente.

_ D'accord on y va, à tout à l'heure ma puce.

_ Bonne soirée tous les deux, et ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

Mac fit un petit sourire et monta en voiture. Ils allèrent diner, discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis finirent la soirée à se promener sur la plage. Andrew esquissa un geste pour lui prendre la main et Mac ne le repoussa pas. Ils marchèrent comme cela une heure durant sans vraiment parler, puis reprirent la route pour rentrer.

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'ils étaient sous le porche de Mac, ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

_ Je vous aurais bien invité à boire un café, mais…

_ Il y a Enya à la maison, je comprends très bien.

_ Andrew, j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée.

_ Moi aussi.

Tout en disant cela, il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa une main sur son visage, puis s'écarta doucement en gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Mac était subjuguée par tant de douceur. Elle avança son visage et l'embrassa à son tour, mais cette fois-ci en approfondissant leur baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et ce moment qui ne dura que quelques secondes, sembla durer une éternité.

_ Bonsoir Sarah, passez une bonne nuit.

_ Bonsoir Andrew.

Elle le regarda s'en aller puis finit par rentrer. Elle referma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci en fermant les yeux. Enya qui n'avait rien manqué, observait sa mère, elle semblait vraiment heureuse.

* * *

**5 février 2022**

**Maison de Sarah Mackenzie**

**6H00**

Elle ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible, ses chaussures à la main pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Elle était en train de garnir la cafetière lorsqu'elle sursauta au contact d'une main sur son épaule.

_ Bonjour maman !

_ Bonjour, tu es déjà levée ?

_ Et toi, pas encore couchée ?

_ Oh ça va, arrête de me regarder avec ce petit sourire en coin.

_ Je n'ai rien dit !

_ Non, mais je sais ce que tu penses.

_ Ah oui ! Et je pense à quoi ?

_ Que c'est totalement irresponsable de découcher à mon âge, alors que j'ai une fille qui m'attend à la maison.

_ Tout faux !

_ Ah bon ! Tu penses à quoi alors ?

_ Je pense que j'ai une super maman de cinquante-cinq ans, qui a l'air heureuse et ravie de sa soirée avec Andrew. Et je pense aussi qu'on dirait une petite fille qui a fait des bêtises, maman ! Remets tes chaussures !

_ Oui tu as raison, je suis un peu ridicule.

_ Non, tu es amoureuse et épanouie. Mais tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas qu'Andrew passe la nuit ici de temps en temps, voire plus.

_ C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à…

_ À le ramener dans ta chambre.

_ Enya !

_ Eh je n'ai pas dit ton lit ! Je voulais dire que depuis Harm aucun homme n'a dormi ici.

_ Oui, je sais que c'est idiot, mais…

_ Tu n'es pas prête, pas de souci. Par contre maintenant si tu pouvais me dire quand tu ne rentres pas que je puisse organiser des petites fêtes ces jours-là !

_ Très drôle mademoiselle Mackenzie…mais c'est ok, je te préviendrais, mais là ce n'était pas vraiment prévu.

_ Ok pas de souci. Bon je vais préparer de la pâte, j'ai envie de faire des gaufres ce matin.

_ Bonne idée, je vais aller prendre ma douche pendant ce temps.

* * *

**6H30**

_ Ça fait un bien fou ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Je dois trouver une chambre d'hôtel à New York du trois au huit mars.

_ Le trois mars ?

_ Ben oui ! Il y a un problème ?

_ Je ne suis pas là ce jour-là, on a une sortie prévue avec l'école.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas toi qui joue.

_ Oui je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles seule à l'hôtel, surtout dans une ville comme New York.

_ Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Moi j'ai une idée !

Tout en disant cela, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_ Qui tu appelles ?

_ Ça sonne.

_ Allo !

_ Allo AJ, c'est tante Mac !

_ Je t'avais reconnu tante Mac.

_ Pourquoi tu appelles AJ ?

_ AJ, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

_ Non pas du tout, je prends mon service à midi aujourd'hui.

_ Ok, alors voilà le but mon appel. C'est au sujet d'Enya.

_ Euh…Enya ? Il y a un souci ?

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'elle donne une série de concerts à New York et que je ne peux pas l'accompagner.

_ Oui, et ?

_ Je ne serais pas tranquille de la savoir seule dans une chambre d'hôtel dans cette grande ville. Je me demandais si elle ne pouvait pas loger chez toi.

_ Maman !

_ Chez moi ? Euh…c'est-à-dire…

_ Il y a un souci ? AJ, je serais vraiment rassurée de la savoir là-bas avec toi.

_ Non, non pas de souci tante Mac, Enya peut venir quand elle veut, elle sera toujours la bienvenue. Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas encore quels horaires je ferais cette semaine-là.

_ Oui je comprends, mais au moins elle sera en sécurité.

_ Elle doit venir quand ?

_ Elle a son premier concert le trois, donc le jour même ou la veille, je te rappellerais pour te le dire.

_ Ok, pas de souci.

_ Merci beaucoup, sur ce, passe une bonne journée.

_ Toi aussi tante Mac et embrasse Enya pour moi.

_ Ok, bye !

Enya faisait tout un tas de signes d'exaspération à sa mère.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Qu'il t'embrassait.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il te passe le bonjour.

_ Ah ok ! Et sinon ?

_ Il est d'accord pour te loger chez lui.

_ Tu lui as un peu forcé la main tout de même !

_ Il a dit oui, c'est le principal.

_ Oui, bon je vais aller prendre ma douche moi aussi.

_ Ok !

Enya partit donc en direction de la salle de bain.

Une semaine à New York, une semaine seule avec lui dans son appartement, tout ça la rendait nerveuse.

* * *

Et voilà, la suite dimanche

on approche tout doucement de la fin de la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end!

Voici la suite du jour,

Enya et AJ à New York, un quiproquo, des mères inquiètes

* * *

**5 mars 2022**

**Appartement d'AJ, New York**

**8H00**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Enya logeait chez AJ. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé entre eux à son anniversaire. Elle avait déjà donné deux concerts et ça s'était très bien passé. Par contre elle était un peu nerveuse pour ce soir car AJ ne travaillant pas, il profitait de l'occasion pour venir la voir.

Enya se trouvait dans la salle de bain, elle était sortie de la douche et avait noué sa serviette au-dessus de sa poitrine. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de démêler ses cheveux. En faisant un geste brusque, la serviette se dénoua et tomba sur le sol. Elle la ramassa et allait la remettre lorsque son regard se posa sur son corps à travers le miroir.

Elle resta un moment à s'observer, se demandant si elle avait un beau corps, si AJ le trouverait beau, si elle avait assez de poitrine, pas trop de fesses… Elle fût sortie de sa léthargie par AJ qui tambourinait à la porte. Elle noua la serviette autour d'elle et ouvrit.

_ Ben alors ! J'étais inquiet, je…

_ Tu ?

_ Je me demandais s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose.

_ Non, ça va !

_ Tu…tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

_ Non, j'avais presque terminé.

_ Ok, je te laisse finir.

_ Euh… AJ, attend !

_ Oui ?

_ Je peux te poser une question ? Et promets-moi d'être honnête.

_ Oulla ! Je crains le pire…je commence à connaître tes questions embarrassantes. Ok, vas-y !

_ Comment tu me trouves ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Physiquement, j'ai assez de poitrine, je ne suis pas trop petite, je…

_ Oulla stop ! Je…tu es très jolie.

_ Merci, mais ce n'est pas ma question, est-ce qu'il y a des parties de mon corps qui ne te plaisent pas ?

_ Ben c'est difficile à dire, je…je ne connais pas toutes les parties de ton corps.

_ C'est vrai, je suis bête ! Et maintenant ?

AJ resta sans voix, Enya venait de laisser tomber sa serviette sur le sol et se trouvait complètement nue devant lui.

_ Tu…je…

_ Je quoi ?

_ Enya, tu peux te rhabiller s'il te plait ?

_ Tu n'aimes pas mon corps c'est ça ?

_ Non au contraire, je dois dire que je suis loin d'être insensible à…

_ Tu veux dire que tu éprouves du plaisir à me voir nue ?

_ Oui beaucoup, mais s'il te plait rhabille-toi, car sinon je…

_ Attend !

Enya se saisit de la main d'AJ et la posa sur l'un de ses seins. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, AJ déglutit péniblement au contact de sa paume avec le sein doux et ferme d'Enya.

_ Alors ils sont comment ? Fermes ? Mous ?

AJ ne regardait plus les gestes que faisait Enya. Son regard était absorbé par la beauté du corps qui se trouvait devant lui. Tout doucement il se rapprocha d'Enya et commença à masser légèrement son sein gauche, puis il se saisit de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionné. Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se recula brusquement.

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? C'était agréable.

_ Je…je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, tu…tu n'as que seize ans.

_ Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

_ Là n'est pas la question, ta mère t'a confié à moi, elle a confiance en moi, et ce que nous faisons est mal.

_ Ben pourquoi ? Moi je suis d'accord que tu me touches. Après tout, la dernière fois c'est moi qui t'ai touché, donc c'est normal que je te laisse faire pareil.

_ Enya, non !

Il entra dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

_ Mon dieu, pourquoi m'infliges-tu ça ? Je la désire tant, mais elle est encore si jeune, et elle a déjà tant vécu. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, je l'aime.

Enya ne comprenait pas la réaction d'AJ et des larmes glissaient le long de son visage. Elle ramassa la serviette et regagna sa chambre. Elle devait appeler sa mère, elle avait besoin de comprendre. Elle s'habilla puis composa le numéro de la maison. Il était encore tôt à San Diego, mais elle devait parler à quelqu'un.

* * *

**5 mars 2022**

**Maison de Sarah Mackenzie**

**5H30**

Elle se trouvait blottie dans deux bras protecteurs et malgré cela elle entendait un bruit au loin, puis le bruit se transforma, c'était maintenant la voix d'un homme qui prononçait son prénom.

_ Sarah ! Sarah, ma chérie… Sarah réveille-toi.

_ Hum…

_ Sarah, il y a le téléphone qui sonne.

_ Quoi ?

_ Sarah, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Andrew, quelle heure est-il ?

_ Il est cinq heure trente, et le téléphone sonne toujours.

_ Le…le téléphone !

D'un bon elle fut sur ses pieds, ça devait être important pour que quelqu'un appelle à cette heure et insiste. Mon dieu Enya ! Il était arrivé quelque chose à Enya. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et alla au rez-de-chaussée décrocher le téléphone.

_ Oui, allo ! Sarah Mackenzie à l'appareil.

Aucune réponse à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Allo ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Vous savez ce n'est pas drôle !

Elle commençait à s'énerver quand elle vit que le voyant du visiophone clignotait. Elle alluma l'écran et découvrit sa fille en larmes.

_ Enya ? Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? AJ a eu un accident ?

_ Non maman, AJ va bien, enfin je crois.

_ Comment ça tu crois ?

_ Il est enfermé dans la salle de bain.

_ Dans la salle de bain ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?

_ C'est une longue histoire.

_ J'ai tout mon temps.

_ Ok. Maman, lorsqu'un homme nous voit nue et qu'il s'enfuit en courant, c'est qu'il nous déteste ?

_ AJ t'a vu nue ? Il est entré quand tu sortais de la douche ?

_ Non, je voulais qu'il me dise si j'avais un beau corps, alors j'ai retiré ma serviette.

_ Tu as quoi ?

_ Ben je me suis dit que puisque j'avais vu son sexe, il pouvait voir le mien et me dire ce qu'il en pensait.

_ Tu as quoi ? Comment ça tu as vu son sexe ?

_ Ben le jour de mon anniversaire, je lui ai demandé de me le montrer, je voulais combattre ma peur et comme j'avais vu que Chloé avait l'air de bien aimer cette partie de l'anatomie d'un homme, je voulais comprendre pourquoi. Et comme Mattie m'a expliqué que faire l'amour ça pouvait être quelque chose de merveilleux, je voulais comprendre.

_ Chloé quoi ? Et Mattie t'a dit quoi ? Passe-moi AJ !

_ Mais maman, il n'y a pas de vitre à la porte de la salle de bain, comment je…

_ mets un mot sous la porte et, précise bien dessus que s'il ne prend pas ce fichu téléphone, je l'étripe.

Enya laissa sa mère un instant, pendant ce temps Sarah faisait les cents pas, elle ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce qui se passait, mais a priori elle ne connaissait pas sa fille si bien que ça.

_ Allo Tante Mac.

_ AJ ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille ?

_ Rien, je ne lui ai rien fait justement. Je suis perdu tante Mac, je ne sais plus comment agir avec elle.

_ Elle est à côté de toi là ?

_ Non, je suis resté dans la salle de bain.

_ Ok, pour commencer, que s'est-il passé à son anniversaire ?

_ Je…elle…enfin on…

_ C'est très clair là AJ, tu ne veux pas détailler un peu plus.

_ Elle m'a fait jouir et je l'ai embrassé.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tante Mac, je ne voulais pas, mais Enya a tellement insisté et…

_ Et quoi ? Elle n'a que seize ans et tu es un adulte, tu n'avais qu'à dire non.

_ Je sais, c'est entièrement ma faute.

_ Et que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?

_ Elle est sortie de la salle de bain et s'est mise toute nue devant moi, je lui ai demandé de se rhabiller, mais au lieu de ça, elle a saisi ma main et l'a posé sur sa poitrine. Là, je… je l'ai embrassé et me rendant soudain compte de ce qui se passait, je me suis reculé et me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain.

_ …

_ Tante Mac ? Tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui.

_ Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je l'aime tellement, je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, mais elle est trop jeune, elle n'est pas prête. Tante Mac, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus comment agir avec elle, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir résister une fois de plus si elle me refait un coup comme celui-là, je…

_ Je prends le premier avion.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'arrive, je viens à New York discuter avec vous.

_ Tu… tu ne vas pas me tuer ?

_ Non, mais je ne vais pas non plus te laisser seul avec ma fille. Tu aurais dû me dire tout ça avant que je te la confie.

_ Je sais, je suis désolé, j'avais un peu honte de ce que j'avais fait.

_ Je te rappelle plus tard pour te dire à quelle heure je serais là, en attendant vas la voir et dis-lui qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal.

_ Oui. Tante Mac ?

_ Oui.

_ Merci.

_ On verra si tu me remercie encore tout à l'heure (et elle raccrocha).

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, plus que 3 chapitres... Une semaine de postage... Dimanche prochain vous connaitrez la fin.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour,

Eh oui, AJ se retrouve toujours dans des situations qui le dépasse, Mac et Harriet débarquent à New York... Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

A l'origine c'était le dernier chapitre de la fic avant l'épilogue, en relisant j'en ajouter des passages et fait deux chapitres. vous aurez donc le dernier chapitre vendredi et l'épilogue dimanche.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_ Chérie, ça va ?

_ Pas vraiment, il faut que j'aille à New York, Enya a besoin de moi.

_ Rien de grave j'espère ?

_ Non, enfin je crois, juste l'amour.

_ Ok, vas préparer ton sac, je vais m'occuper de ton billet d'avion.

_ Euh, tu peux en prendre deux ?

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Non, je vais emmener Harriet avec moi.

_ Ah ok.

_ Chéri je…

_ Ne dis rien, c'est ta fille, je comprends très bien.

Elle l'embrassa et retourna à l'étage, à la mi-hauteur des escaliers, elle se retourna, le regarda et lui lança un « merci » silencieux.

Quinze minutes plus tard ils quittèrent tous les deux la maison, passèrent chez Harriet et prirent la direction de l'aéroport. Sarah n'avait donné aucun détail à son amie, elle savait juste que ça concernait les enfants et avait suivi Sarah sans poser plus de questions, elle en aurait le temps dans l'avion. Sarah avait rappelé AJ pour lui donner l'heure de son arrivée à New York, sans préciser que sa mère faisait partie du voyage. Ensuite elle avait appelé Ally pour savoir si elle pouvait les loger elle et Enya pour quelques jours. Cette dernière avait répondu « oui » sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

**5 mars 2022**

**Aéroport NY J.F.K, New York**

**19H15**

_ Pourquoi tu as demandé à ma mère de venir?

_ Pour ton bien.

Enya n'ajouta rien de plus. Ils se trouvaient devant le tableau d'affichage, l'avion en provenance de San Diego venait d'atterrir.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que nous sommes ici ?

_ Essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe dans leurs têtes.

_ En tout cas il va m'entendre !

_ Tiens, les voilà !

Sarah et Harriet s'approchaient d'eux d'un pas décidé, lorsqu'ils virent Harriet en compagnie de Mac, ils surent qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure, et ils n'avaient pas tort. Ils eurent à peine le temps de dire bonjour que chacun d'eux virent une main s'abattre sur leur visage.

AJ s'y attendait, sa mère et sa tante étaient furieuses. Enya quant à elle, regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle venait de la gifler. Autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, jamais sa mère n'avait fait une telle chose. Apeurée, elle se recula du groupe, puis voyant AJ se faire sermonner, elle fit volte-face et partit en courant.

_ Enya !

_ AJ laisse Mac s'en occuper.

_ Certainement pas, elle n'avait pas mérité ça ! Moi oui, mais pas elle.

_ AJ, laisse-moi élever ma fille comme je l'entends !

_ Tu n'as jamais su l'élever, tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une deuxième baffe s'abattit sur lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Mac s'était lancée à la poursuite d'Enya.

_ Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

_ Je…

_ AJ, ta tante a fait de son mieux étant donné la situation, et vu comment Enya s'ouvre à toi, je pense qu'elle a plutôt bien réussie.

_ Mais…

_ Non ! Écoute-moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour elle, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'Enya a confiance en toi, assez confiance pour te demander des choses qu'elle ne peut demander aux autres.

_ Je…

_ Laisse-moi finir ! Enya est jeune encore, et c'est à toi de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle peut faire ou non.

_ Mais maman je…

_ Tu quoi ?

_ Je ne suis qu'un homme et je résiste tant que je peux mais j'aime Enya et ces situations dans lesquelles elle me met, me font me sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je voudrais…mais je ne peux pas, je le sais.

Harriet vit de la souffrance et des larmes dans les yeux de son fils, il aimait vraiment Enya et elle comprenait maintenant combien il avait dû prendre sur lui pour la repousser.

De son côté, Mac avait rattrapé Enya, elles se trouvaient maintenant assises sur un banc, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_ Enya, chérie, je suis désolée.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?

_ Parce que Enya, il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas agir comme ça avec les hommes. Tu as de la chance qu'AJ soit AJ, car un autre aurait peut-être déjà profité de toi.

_ Mais…

_ Non Enya, je suis sérieuse, tu ne peux pas te mettre nue devant un homme, juste comme ça.

_ Je…je suis désolée.

_ Ce n'est rien, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Aller viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

_ Oui.

Elles se levèrent et main dans la main rejoignirent Harriet et AJ. Quand elles arrivèrent, AJ était en larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Enya à cette vision s'en voulu, tout ceci était de sa faute. Elle s'approcha de lui. En les voyant, Harriet relâcha son fils et regarda Mac avec des yeux qui en disaient long.

_ AJ !

_ Oui.

_ Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

_ Je ne suis pas triste.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Puis d'un ton à peine audible, il lui susurra à l'oreille.

_ Je t'aime Enya Mackenzie, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Enya, AJ l'aimait toujours…

Harriet et Mac avaient compris que rien n'arriverait à séparer ces deux-là.

Mac et Harriet décidèrent de rester à New York avec Enya pour les derniers concerts qu'elle devait donner.

Harriet s'installa donc chez son fils, tandis qu'une fois les affaires d'Enya récupérées, Mac l'emmena chez Ally.

* * *

**6 mars 2022**

**Appartement d'Ally**

**8H30**

_ Bonjour !

_ Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui très bien, Ally encore merci de nous accueillir chez toi comme ça !

_ De rien, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, ça fait si longtemps. Enya dort toujours ?

_ Oui, je préfère la laisser dormir encore un peu, on est rentré tard du concert hier, elle a besoin de se reposer.

_ Ok, comme ça tu vas avoir le temps de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

_ Ouh, ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais massacrer mon filleul.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_ En fait lui n'a rien fait, il est amoureux c'est tout, mais il est adulte et devrait connaitre les limites.

_ Il a couché avec ta fille ?

_ Heureusement non ! En fait depuis quelque temps Enya se pose pas mal de questions sur le sexe et plutôt que de me poser les questions, elle s'est tournée vers ses sœurs et vers AJ.

_ Jusque-là, c'est une ados.

_ Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas vu le mal dans ce qu'elle faisait. Tu te rends compte qu'elle a carrément demandé à AJ de lui montrer son pénis.

_ Sans rire ? Et il a fait quoi.

_ Ben figure toi qu'elle a tellement insisté qu'il a fini par céder. Sauf qu'Enya est très curieuse et qu'elle s'est mise à le toucher.

_ Ah ouai quand même.

_ Ça c'était à son anniversaire, et évidemment AJ n'a pas osé nous en parler.

_ Je le comprends, surtout s'il en pince pour elle, faut se mettre un peu à sa place.

_ Oui c'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre en discutant avec Harriet hier soir.

_ Mais donc il s'est passé autre chose entre eux pour que tu débarques ?

_ Oui Enya a voulu savoir comment il l'a trouvait physiquement, du coup elle s'est mise toute nue devant lui, et comme si ça faisait pas déjà beaucoup, elle lui a pris sa main pour qu'il touche sa poitrine.

_ Le pauvre !

_ Il faut vraiment qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas jouer comme ça avec lui, ni avec un autre d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'elle le voit toujours comme le petit garçon qui l'a aidé.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide à lui expliquer tout ça ?

_ Non ça devrait aller, je vais partir un peu en vacances avec elle, ça nous fera du bien.

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais devoir aller travailler moi. Bonne journée.

_ Bonne journée.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonsoir

voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Ce chapitre je l'ai rajouté le mois dernier car en relisant je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose.

j'espere que cette histoire vous a plu

mon se retrouve dimanche pour l'épilogue

* * *

Mac ne reparla pas de tout ça avec Enya pendant le reste de la semaine, elle préférait qu'elle se concentre sur ses concerts.

Elles repartirent donc pour San Diego, sans avoir revu AJ. Enya faisait la tête et Mac savait qu'il ne servait à rien pour le moment d'aborder le sujet avec elle. A peine arrivée à la maison Enya partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Mac ne la revit pas avant le lendemain matin.

_ Bonjour, bien dormi ?

_ …

_ Enya ! Tu comptes me faire la tête encore longtemps ?

_ …

_ Ok, tu es une tête de mule et bien tu sais quoi moi aussi. Je voudrais qu'on parte quelques jours en vacances toutes les deux, tu en penses quoi ?

_ …

_ Je vois… je vais au travail, j'espère que ce soir tu seras un peu plus enclin à discuter.

Mac parti en laissant Enya seule dans la cuisine. La, Enya se mit à pleurer, elle savait que sa mère avait raison, que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, mais pourtant elle avait ressenti du bien être an sentant AJ lui caresser la poitrine et lorsqu'elle avait senti ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle aurait voulu que ça dure toujours. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait ressenti du plaisir au contact d'un homme, elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle ne savait pas comment parler de ça avec sa mère.

La journée avait été longue pour Mac, elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur l'état d'Enya, elle avait peur qu'elle retombe dans la mélancolie et le mutisme. Mais lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison elle la trouva assisse devant son piano en train de composer. Elle resta un moment à la regarder et à l'écouter, la musique qu'elle jouait était magnifique, certainement la plus belle qu'elle ait composé jusque-là. Mac était toujours debout à l'entrée de la pièce, perdue dans ses pensées et sursauta lorsqu'Enya posa une main sur son bras.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

_ Euh, oui une dizaine de minutes je dirais.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

_ Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air si concentré sur ta compo.

_ Oui l'air m'ai venu ce matin après que tu sois partie, et depuis je suis devant le piano, tu trouves comment ?

_ J'adore, la mélodie est vraiment magnifique, attends tu n'as pas mangé ?

_ Euh non, je crois que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, oups ! Et d'ailleurs je meurs de faim. Si on allait diner quelque part toutes les deux ?

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée, de quoi tu as envie ?

_ Un bon burger !

_ Ok C'est parti !

Elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de leur cantine préférée en matière de burger.

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'était pas venu ici toutes les deux.

_ Oui c'est vrai, en tout cas tu avais faim !

_ Oui, tu crois que je peux en commander un deuxième ?

_ Oui, en tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu me parles de nouveau.

_ Oui, désolée pour ce matin, mais je ne savais plus très bien ou j'en étais.

_ Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, je suis ta maman je peux tout entendre.

_ Oui je sais, mais il y a tellement de choses qui se bousculent dans mon corps et dans ma tête en ce moment.

_ Tu deviens une femme.

_ Ouai ben ce n'est pas simple de grandir.

_ Je sais mon ange.

_ Maman tu crois que c'est important la différence d'âge entre deux personnes ?

_ Ça dépend pour quoi ?

_ Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste que tu as seize ans.

_ Et on n'a pas le droit d'aimer à seize ans ?

_ Bien sûr que si…mais on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi à seize ans, il y a des lois.

_ Oui ben les lois sont idiotes ! Il ne devrait pas y en avoir en amour.

_ Enya, il y en a pour protéger les mineurs, car il existe des personnes mal intentionnées.

_ Peut-être mais AJ n'est pas comme ça !

_ Hum donc tu en pince pour AJ.

Enya devient toute rouge.

_ Maman !

_ Ben quoi ? J'essaye de suivre tes pensées c'est tout.

_ Hum, je ne sais pas, lorsque l'on s'est embrassé, je me suis senti tellement bien, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Il a les lèvres si douces.

_ Tu m'en diras temps.

_ Maman ! Ne te moque pas de moi.

_ Si un peu, laisse-moi ce petit plaisir. Ma chérie je suis heureuse que tu puisses ressentir ce bien être qu'on peut avoir lorsque l'on est avec quelqu'un, AJ est un gentil garçon, je sais qu'il ne te fera pas de mal, mais tu es encore jeune et

_ Et je l'aime maman, et il m'aime aussi, je le sais.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

_ Tu as composé en pensant à lui n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ S'il t'a dit qu'il t'attendrait, alors laisse toi le temps de grandir, vous êtes jeunes tous les deux et je ne voudrais pas que tu ailles trop vite et que tu brûles les étapes. Laissez-vous le temps de vous connaître en temps qu'adulte. Tu sais je te proposais de partir en vacances toutes les deux ce matin, mais si tu veux on peut demander à AJ de venir avec nous.

_ Il est ou le piège ?

_ Tu pourras apprendre à connaître l'homme qu'il est devenu, et je pourrais vous surveiller.

_ Jouer les chaperons tu veux dire ?

_ Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux.

_ Ok va pour des vacs, mais tu pourrais proposer à Andrew de venir avec nous !

_ Euh… oui pourquoi pas, on fait comme ça, j'appellerais AJ demain. Bon il est tard si on rentrait dormir.

_ Oui je tombe de sommeil et demain j'ai du travail, il faut que je finisse ma compo.

Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux se coucher. Mac était contente d'avoir enfin pu discuter avec sa fille et était maintenant certaine que le destin avait réuni Enya et AJ et qu'on ne pourrait pas les séparer et qu'ils devaient écrire leur propre histoire.

Le lendemain matin Mac appela AJ et lui proposa une semaine de vacances avec Enya, elle et Andrew qui avait accepté sa proposition. AJ était un peu surprit de cette proposition, mais accepta tout de même, il avait une semaine de congé à la fin du mois pour les vacances de printemps. Ils décidèrent donc de partir une semaine à Paris, AJ serait leur guide.

* * *

**25 mars 2022**

**Montmartre, Paris**

Voilà trois jours déjà qu'ils étaient à Paris, Mac était ravie, elle redécouvrait l'amour avec Andrew et voyait sa fille s'épanouir. AJ n'avait jamais un geste déplacé envers elle, il se contentait juste de tenir sa main de temps en temps lorsqu'ils se promenaient. Mac et Andrew étaient occupés à se faire faire le portrait par l'un des nombreux artistes de la butte de Montmartre, Enya et AJ s'étaient assis sur un banc en les attendant.

_ Ta mère semble heureuse avec Andrew ?

_ Oui, je suis contente qu'elle est enfin retrouvé quelqu'un. Elle a tellement mis de côté a vie pour moi, je veux vraiment qu'elle puisse être heureuse maintenant. Il est gentil et doux avec elle. Tu sais qu'elle ne le fait jamais dormir à la maison quand je suis là.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, il faut que je lui en parle, je veux qu'elle se ente libre de vivre sa vie.

_ Tu as beaucoup grandit, tu n'es plus cette petite fille fragile que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques année.

_ Non maman dit que je suis devenue une femme.

_ C'est vrai, tu as gagné en maturité.

_ Hé ! Ce n'est pas sympa ça !

_ Ben quoi ! Ce n'était pas méchant, je te trouve plus sûre de toi, plus posée.

_ Ok, dis je peux te faire écouter quelque chose ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Tiens voici un écouteur, et pas le droit de dire un mot tant que ce n'est pas fini.

_ Ok, envoies.

Mac regardait sa fille de loin et se demandait bien ce qu'elle et AJ pouvait se raconter, mais en tout cas il avait l'air heureux.

_ Alors tu en penses quoi ?

_ C'est super beau, ça… je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, j'ai ressenti tellement d'émotions en écoutant, c'est toi qui l'a composé ?

_ Oui, en pensant à toi.

_ Vraiment ? Ça… ça me touche beaucoup, je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Enya venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui montrait tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui à travers ce premier vrai baiser. Tout doucement elle chercha le contact de sa langue, et leurs fit faire un ballet doux et sensuel avant de mettre fin à cet échange.

AJ resta figer, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Je t'aime AJ, merci de m'attendre.

_ Je…

Mac avait vu l'échange et avait croisé le regard d'AJ, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

**FIN**


	28. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous **

**j'espere que vous avez passé un bon week-end **

**voici donc la fin de ma fic.**

**je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**pour les autres j'espère que ça vous a plu aussi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

**j'ai encore d'autres fic terminées, je posterais donc bientôt.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**24 juillet 2026**

Quatre années s'étaient écoulées ? Deux ans plus tôt, Enya était partie s'installer à New York avec AJ. Ils avaient pris leur temps, apprivoisant l'autre au fil des jours. Enya s'envolait souvent aux quatre coins du monde pour y donner des concerts. Le reste du temps elle composait et donnait des leçons particulières de piano à des enfants qui comme elle, ne pouvaient s'exprimer à l'oral.

AJ avait été patient et petit à petit ils avaient appris à s'aimer.

_**Flashback**_

_**14 février 2025**_

_Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'Enya habitait New York avec lui. Aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin et il lui avait préparé un petit diner romantique à la maison. Enya rentrait ce soir d'une série de concert en Europe, il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir. _

__ Bonsoir mon ange, le vol n'a pas été trop long ?_

__ Non, je savais que tu serais à l'arrivée. Tu ne devais pas travailler ce soir._

__ J'ai modifié mon planning. On rentre à la maison ?_

__ On rentre._

_Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, AJ mis ses mains sur les yeux d'Enya. Il la fit entrer et lui fit enfin découvrir sa surprise._

__ Oh AJ, je… tu n'aurais pas dû._

__ Bonne saint valentin._

__ Je t'aime._

__ Que mademoiselle veuille bien se donner la peine de s'assoir._

_Enya joua le jeu, AJ avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Elle était ravie. Pour le désert il lui avait réservé une surprise, il arriva avec une assiette recouverte d'une cloche. Enya la souleva doucement et ne vit pas que pendant ce temps AJ avait mis un genou à terre._

__ Enya Mackenzie, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

_Enya était totalement prise de court et resta un petit moment la bouche grande ouverte. Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle se jeta au cou d'AJ et l'embrassa de tout son amour._

__ Oui, oui et encore oui._

_AJ la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Enya se détacha alors de lui et attrapa sa main, là elle le tira doucement en direction de leur chambre. Malgré qu'il dormait ensemble, il n'avait pas encore franchi le pas et ce soir elle voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui._

__ Tu es sûre ?_

__ Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre que maintenant._

_Tout doucement elle retira ses vêtements un à un devant lui jusqu'à se retrouver dans son plus simple appareil. Puis elle s'allongea sur le lit et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. AJ se déshabilla sans la quitter du regard et vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle était belle, il détaillait chaque parcelle de son corps avec les yeux puis il le découvrit avec ses mains, la frôlant, lui faisant des petits baisers de temps en temps. Enya avait les yeux fermés et appréciait ce moment. Puis elle les ouvrit et le poussa sur le dos. Là elle se mit à le caresser, à découvrir son corps, puis elle parsema son torse de petits baisers. Il prenait le temps, se découvrait l'un l'autre. Enya sentait tout son être prendre feu, le désir montait en elle sous les caresses et les baisers d'AJ, elle avait envie de lui, elle voulait plus, elle gémissait déjà de plaisir. AJ s'en rendait compte, il voulait prendre tout son temps, apprécié chaque seconde de ce moment tant désiré. Mais Enya n'en pouvait plus, elle se saisit de son pénis et lui fit comprendre qu'elle le voulait en elle, alors doucement il la pénétra, et comment un lent va et vient à l'entrée de son vagin, Enya tremblait de plaisir, elle posa ses mains sur les fesses d'AJ et l'invita à plus de brutalité. Il accéléra le rythme, entra au plus profond d'elle, il la senti se cambrer sous ses va et viens, il la senti se serrer, l'enfermer en elle. Il ralenti alors le rythme, fit quelques mouvements lents et la senti atteindre l'orgasme, là il donna encore quelques coups de reins pour la rejoindre. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder sans bouger, puis tout doucement il se retira et s'allongea auprès d'elle. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Et quelques minutes plus tard ils s'endormirent comblés._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Aujourd'hui elle était nerveuse, sa mère se trouvait à ses côtés, la rassurant. Mac, vivait toujours à San Diego, elle avait épousé Andrew trois ans plus tôt. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux et avaient adoptés deux enfants, Tim âgé de huit ans qui comme Enya était muet, et Clara cinq ans qui était née sourde.

Maintenant c'est Harm qui se trouvait près d'elle, plus que quelques minutes, son estomac était complètement noué. Elle avançait doucement dans l'allée au son d'une mélodie qu'elle avait elle-même composée quelques années plus tôt en pensant à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Heureusement qu'Harm lui prêtait son bras, car sinon elle se serait écroulée.

Voilà, elle se trouvait maintenant devant l'homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle. La cérémonie se déroulait normalement, du coin de l'œil elle pouvait apercevoir sa mère et Harriet, des larmes de joie coulant doucement sur leurs visages.

Elle venait d'accomplir ses vœux et maintenant c'était au tour d'AJ.

_ Enya, j'ai cherché un moment ce que j'allais dire aujourd'hui. Tu es entrée dans ma vie et elle a pris un sens que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru à une apparition, tu es tombée du ciel tel un ange mais tu t'es brisée une aile à l'atterrissage et j'ai eu envie d'aider cet être fragile et blessé. Notre rencontre a changé ma vie, aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux des hommes, je t'aime plus que ma vie et ça, je l'ai su dès le premier regard.


End file.
